Proyecto V, Proyecto Vincent
by carolinaff
Summary: yuffie hara un descubrimiento en la mansion shinra...el doctor hojo dejó un experimento mas en en la mansión ademas de a vincent...  algo frio y "malvado" que hará que todo el planeta tiemble...si quieres saber lo que es...entra y lee.
1. Mansion Shinra

Bueno,espero que les guste, solo les dire que yuffie se vera envuelta en un problema muy grande: se pondrá a prueba la amistad(y posiblemente algo mas) de vincent y yuffie con un descubrimiento hecho en la mansión shinra

Nota: la ropa de vincent y los demas son las que llevan en dirge os cerberus, por si alguien quiere saberlo u.o

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy 7

-Mansión shinra-

"vinnieeee"

"..?"vincent miro a yuffie,parecia estar llamándole otra vez

"he encontrado estos papeles viejos debajo de la estantería de la biblioteca,dice algo de: proyecto V"

"hmn…"se acerca hasta yuffie y coge los papeles….los lee detenidamente como puede,ya que estan algo chamuscados y viejos y apenas se puede leer

"¿y bien?"

"un experimento fallido del doctor hojo…no sirven para nada" vincent los tiro a un lado de la sala

"oh,esta bien,ire a ver si encuentro algo mas"….

"no te alejes mucho.."

"¡tranquilo vince, se cuidarme sola!"dijo ella en tono tranquilizador mientras salia

*10 minutos mas tarde*

"veamos"

Saco un papel que decía:

_Bajo el ataud,marca azul,tocar y bajar_

(es obvio que yuffie descifro una parte del documento sin decirle nada a vincent, como de costumbre)

"Bien,según esto…" aparto el viejo ataúd a un lado(que resultaba ser en el que vincent fue encontrado hace algunos años)

"gawd,esto esta mal, no hay marca azul…¿o si?" se arrodilla y limpia el suelo con la mano

"puag,vince tendría que limpiar eso..esta-…oh" visualizo una marca azul en forma de V,la toco ligeramente, esta desapareció y se formo un pequeño agujero por el que pasar, suficientemente estrecho para que yuffie pasara

"¡gawd,deberia avisar a vince,esto el va a encantar….después!" sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza al agujero, a lo desconocido

"OH-MY-GAWD!"

Eso es todo lo que pudo decir yuffie, cuando se levanto y se limpio la suciedad lo primero que noto es que hacia mucho frio…mucho frio, era una especie de laboratorio grande,com o los de Shinra,solo que este estaba sucio, descuidado y estaba todo medio congelado, al parecer aun funcionaban los refrigeradores, o eso creia yuffie…

Un ruido provenía de una puerta que estaba a 10 metros de yuffie

"oh, no,no,no,no….¡seguro hay un experimiento de esos!vinceeeent!"grito ella,pero claro,vincent no podia oirla…

Ella avanzó sin remedio hacia la puerta, sin mirar hacia los lados, puesto que habia cadáveres de quien sabe que era eso.

**9 metros**

Silencio

**8 metros**

Una brisa atraves de la puerta

**7 metros**

Otra vez nada

Yuffie avanzo de unas zancadas

**5 metros**

Prepara su conformer por si las moscas

**4 metros**,empieza a salir humo helados de la puerta

"ya no puedo mas" y con esto, yuffie se armo de valor y embistió hacia la puerta, la cual se abrio muy fácilmente,es mas, la rompió y la desencajo de la pared

"ouch eso dolio.."se toco el hombro izquierdo, lo tenia de color morado intenso debido aque empujo primero con el hombro.

Alzo la vista una vez mas y…..

"uau…."

Una sala blanca y azul por todas partes, congelación por las esquinas y en las computadoras, una mesa con papales ilegibles a la derecha, a la izquierda 2 pares de ordenadores congelados, pero que al parecer aun servían, pero, en el centro y en mismísimo fondo de la sala….después de unas escaleras, un altar negro de piedra(¿extraño verdad?) y encima un ataúd de cristal, ella intentó mirar dentro, pero estaba empañado por el frio y no se veía nada, luego observo unas letras incrustadas en el altar..

"PRO-YEC-TO…V…..-…P-RO-YEC-T-O..VINCENT…"

Y antes de sorprenderse a si misma una garra de color plateado rompio el cristal del ataud fragil, rompio todo el cristal que pudo y la figura se quedo sentada, no se pudo ver como era su rostro,una nirbla espesa le rodeaba…pero unos ojos azules brillaron intensamente, y se fijaron en yuffie, quien se había caido de culo de los escalones al sorprenderse, solo pudo gritar con todas las fuerzas que poseia:

"¡VAMPIRO!"

Y esta vez vincent si que pudo oirla alto y claro….cargo cerberus y se dirigió hacia donde yuffie estaba..

Pobre yuffie,traquilos, pronto subiere el siguiente capitulo,jaja,se llevaran una sorpresita x3

tengan en cuenta que este es el primer fic que subo aqui,espero que les vaya gustando.


	2. ¿clon de Vincent?

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

**negrita: voces en la mente de vincent de Caos y bestia Galian**

* * *

><p>-¿clon de vincent?-<p>

Vincent, nuestro amigo vincent ahora estaba en una situación desesperada

"no puedo entrar, es muy estrecho"

En efecto, el agujero pro donde habia entrado yuffie antes era demasiado pequeño para nuestro amigo…

**Vincent valentine, ¿notas eso?**

Si Caos…lo noto..

**Ese olor…**

Yuffie!

**No puedes pasar por ahí**

Al menos no, si no lo hago mas grande…

**¿Tienes alguna materia útil para hacerlo?**

No, usare la fuerza bruta…

* * *

><p>"…."la criatura se quedo inmóvil, ya se había levantado de su lugar de descanso, bajó las escaleras, el humo helado dejo ver sus pies,palidos y frios, murmuro algo, fue a donde estaban los papeles estropeados sobre la mesa, pero miro mas a su izquierda, habia ropa y telas largas….como si fuera una maquina, miro atentamente todos los objetos, a continuación, empezó a cambiarse, no pudiéndose ver nada ya que tenia esa niebla cubriéndole totalmente(se siente jaja).<p>

Empezó por los pantalones, tiro algunos al suelo, hasta que encontró unos a su gusto, de color blanco, se los puso, luego busco el resto de ropa…hasta que se vistió completamente de blanco, saco dos telas de color azul claro, unas correas y utensilios de coser.

¿Qué estaba haciendo este ser, confeccionándose la ropa, como si tuviera que llevar algo especifico?,al parecer, así era.

No paso mas de 10 minutos hasta que finalizo, se habia puesto una banda azul en el pelo y se habia hecho una capa, antes de ponérsela, cogió por la base y arrancó un poco con su garra plateada (a que os va sonando eh?), luego se la puso, para finalizar, cogió unas botas. Dio un suspiro helador, en uno de los estantes habia un maletín grande, lo jalo y lo puso encima del altar, lo abrio, una pistola blanca con el nombre "WHITE CERBERUS" incrustada en letra pequeña en el agarre de la misma(si amigos, la pistola cerberus de vincent en color blanco, ¿a que les suena eh?) junto con su funda, y un par de escarpes plateados para proteger las botas(al final explico lo que son escarpes xD).

Se equipó totalmente, y la niebla que le rodeaba se disipo ,piel palida, su rostro era suave, no tenia signos de vejez, ojos azules, casi blancos, cabellos largos, de color blanco, y junto con toda la ropa y equipo que se habia puesto antes…forman a…..

¿ un clon vincent?

Si, en efecto, un clon de vincent, pero,¿Por qué estaba este ser aquí, y como es que se fabricó una capa intentado hacerla igual a la de nuestro pistolero favorito, ¿que significaba todo esto?

El hombre fue hasta yuffie,que habia estado inconsciente, hasta hace un par de segundos

"¿vin..vincent?"dijo debil yuffie,tenia frio,el frio que emanaba este clon de vincent valentine

"yuffie kigasari, princesa de wutai…ninja cazadora de materia, arma: conformer, comportamiento: impulsivo,alegre, siempre sonríe…"empezó a decir datos de ella,como una especie de robot,pero la voz era completamente humana,igual a la de vincent..y hablando de rey de las pistolas…¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

><p>"ugh..ugh.."se deslizo por el agujero<p>

**Y tu decías que tener demonios en la cabeza era malo…**

Bestia galian resulto de utilidad para hacer mas grande el agujero

**Me alegra ser de ayuda**

" yuffie"…observo el lugar mientras iba corriendo, y estaba a 10 metros de la puerta por la que yuffie entro(la cual habia roto ella antes, por lo que, literalmente no había puerta realmente…) y se quedo en shock…gracias a su vista de águila pudo ver a yuffie en el suelo en el interior de la sala en el interior, pero no se asusto por eso, sino por la "cosa"que estaba hablándole a yuffie arrodillado a su lado,vestido de blanco y azul, con las mismas ropas que el...inclusa la garra y las botas de punta(escarpes)…pero de color plateado…el pelo,era de la misma forma, pero de un tono blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos eran azules…pero…

**Vincent..eso..eso…¡eres tu!**

**Caos,ya te oyo,no grites en su mente..vincent,¡reacciona!**

**¡Muevete!**

"..….¿soy yo?" se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta, en shock todavia.

* * *

><p>Escarpes: lo que lleva vincent en las botas(y ahora su clon tambien claro esta)para protegerse los pies<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, porfavor revisen y comenten!


	3. Un nombre para un nuevo amigo

Aquí seguimos, espero que les guste el capitulo

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

al que no le guste los momentos romanticos que no lea este capitulo xD

* * *

><p>-un nombre para un nuevo amigo-<p>

Mientras vincent estaba observando fuera e intentando tragar lo que estaba viendo, nuestro clon había terminado de hablar…

"..¿vin-vinnie?"

"…."con su garra plateada rozo el hombro herido de yuffie, y con la mano derecha busco en la bolsa de yuffie una materia Cura, y la uso en el hombro, curándoselo

"…gracias…"dijo yuffie"t-tu…no eres..entonces..¿q-uien?"tiritaba de frio, hacia mucho frio alrededor de este hombre…

"…"antes de poder decir algo un disparo de bala le izo mirar de donde venia el disparo

"…¿Quién eres?"pregunto vincent mientras entraba apuntando con su pistola

"…"hace lo mismo que vincent y saca su pistola blanca cerberus.

"¿yo?"

"¡SI,tu…tu nombre!"

"…no tengo nombre…tu…..tu eres…vincent valentine, ex-turco de Shinra, poseedor de galian y Caos, armas: pistolas, comportamiento: reservado, no habla mucho…padre: grimoire valentine….actual estado: con el grupo AVALANCHA…"

"….sabes mucho de mi"

"…si, yo…proyecto V…proyecto Vincent….creado por el doctor hojo a partir del ADN de vincent valentine después de serle implantado los demonios Caos y Galian, me durmieron durante 30 años,pero casi al mismo tiempo que vincent valentine, en mi mente se fueron recopilando datos relacionados con vincent valentine,todo lo que estuviera relacionado cuando el sujeto despertó…yo, proyecto V, no podia salir,mi mente acumulo mas información del sujeto, conservando datos de su pasado…ahora, puedo salir finalmente" hablaba de forma fria…

"no,no saldras" disparo contra el pero el clon disparo al mismo tiempo y las balas se destruyeron unas a otras

"¡quiero salir!" esta vez,hablo de forma desesperada, disparando con furia…

Vincent esquivó hacia la derecha

"el doctor hojo esta muerto"

"…muerto…muerto…" repitió el

"¿Por qué te creó,para que?"

"… tengo información dañada…no puedo saberlo...quiero salir…quiero salir…"

"gh"yuffie se levanto al lado de el clon de vincent"vinnie, ayudemoslo.. "

"yuffie no t-"

"…"al clon de vincent le dio un vuelco el corazon, sintio que algo le oprimía el pecho.."gh..gh….ghaa…."

"¡yuffie,corre!" ella corrio,mas se tropezó y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

Y de repente un rugido y después todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p>"nn"…yuffie se sentia mareada, solo se acordaba de que vincent le dijo que corriera y…después todo negro…<p>

"yuffie…kigasari.."dijo una voz a su lado

"…¿vin..vincent?"abrio los ojos, estaba en el regazo de alguien, este alguien estaba sentado arrimado contra una pared,¡y ese alguien era su secuestrador!,obviamente nuestro querido clon de vincent…

"..proyecto V.."dijo el

"NH…¿Dónde..estamos?"

"…no nos hemos movido…"

"¿?.."

"…no seria recomendable que te movieras,no quiero hacerte daño si no es necesario"dijo en tono pacifico y suave, con esa voz tan igual a vincent..

"¿no vas a mat-..?"

"….al parecer…no puedo..aunque quisiera…asi que….

"¿no tienes nombre?"pregunto yuffie

"…no…no tengo..soy el Proyecto V"

"¿puedo..ponerte..un..nombre?" preguntó yuffie

"…puedes, mientras sea-"

"¿Balder?"

"….es…un nombre extraño…"

"ese...era el nombre de…mi primer….chocobo"

"…hmn….también extraño nombre para un chocobo….pero…lo acepto.."

"…gracias por no matarme.."

"…no puedo matarte aunque quisiera"

"¿porque? espera, ¿vincent,donde esta vincent?"

"se…transformo…en Caos..tuve que luchar con el.."

Vincent estaba desmayado encima del altar

"¿¡Qué le has hecho!"dijo ella intentado librarse de el,pero no consiguió moverse ni un solo centímetro

"solo esta inconsciente, se despertara pronto…"

"…"

"enojarse no es la mejor solucion,vincent valentine esta bien…no voy a matarlos"

"…¿no nos matas?"

"…no ha llegado el momento…y tu no eres mi objetivo, solo…un obstáculo.."

"¿obstáculo?"

"un…"

Con su mano derecha el ahora llamado Balder acaricio la mejilla de yuffie…mientras que con su garra plateda mantenía en su regazo a ella

"…..hermoso obstáculo…"

"..¿b…balder?"

"…"no dijo nada, solo acerco mas su cara a la de yuffie,dejando caer sus cabellos plateados(o blancos) sobre la cara de yuffie, creando una cortina nevada que tapaba ambos rostros y se quedaron así un par de minutos, el, perfectamente inmóvil, observando los ojos grisáceos de yuffie…

"…"vincent empezó a despertarse

"!"Balder se da cuenta de esto"yuffie kigasari…volveremos a vernos …hasta entonces,adios…hermoso obstáculo…"y con esto la puso en el suelo con cuidado y se convirtió en una niebla azul y espesa, y se fue por el agujero, saliendo del laboratorio,de la mansión shinra, y de nibelheim…

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parecio el nombre que le puso yuffie al clon de vincent?<p>

A mi, sinceramente…no se, Balder es el nombre de un dios nordico, por si a alguien le suena XD.

¡Revisen y comenten !


	4. Ayuda

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Advertencia: un poco de lemon leve xP

formatos:

**Voces en la mente de vincent de Caos y Galian.**

*pensamientos*

* * *

><p>-Ayuda-<p>

3 semanas pasaron des de que nuestro clon de vincent desapareció, bueno, mejor dicho, "Balder"(Ver capitulo anterior).

Al principio a yuffie no le afecto esto, ya que en las 2 primeras semanas estuvo cuidando a vincent desde que Balder le derrotó.

Pero en la última semana, yuffie pensaba si Balder estaría bien, que estaría tramando…

Decidió contarle a vine lo ocurrido en el ultimo encuentro con Balder(es decir, el momento romántico que tubieron, yuffie no le dijo nada sobre esto a vincent)

"vinnie" llamó yuffie desde el sofá.

"¿si yuffie?"Dijo el desde la ventana por donde estaba mirando el exterior

"…¿puedo contarte algo?"

"…"

"es que…es sobre...un chico."

"ahh…."

"¿porfavoooor?"

"…"…sabiendo que yuffie insistiría hasta que aceptara, el se resigno y se sentó en el sofá "bien, ¿Qué ocurre con ese chico?"

"bueno, resulta que…le conocí hace..mas o menos 3 semanitas de nada y…"

"..aja.."

"…y…al principio no sabia que pensar de el…era muy…misterioso y tal…¡hasta pensé que era malvado!"

"..hm.."

"pero…hablamos y…me dijo algo que no entendí.."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"¿Qué significa "hermoso obstáculo" vinnie?"

"….¿que?"

**Uhh, me temo que te la están quitando, y yo se quien es el chico…**

¿Quién es?

**Oh vincent¿te gusta yuffie?**

¡n-no me gusta!

**Claro que si…si estas nervioso con solo mencionarlo, y te sonrojas…**

¿Quién es el hombre!

**Balder…**

¿que?

**Es el nombre que le puso yuffie al clon que nos dejo K.O**

"¿vinnie?"

"…no se lo que significa.."

"oh, bien..okay.."

"…"

"estoo…bueno, mejor iré a dormir, es tarde, buenas noches vinnie!"y con esto se fue pro las escaleras para irse a su habitación

**Que niña tan dulce ¿No crees vincent?**

Cállate…

**Oh, estas enojado, un simple clon tuyo esta quitándotela, ¿no vas a hacer nada?**

Yuffie no es mía, y ya are algo al respecto..

**Yuffie es bonita…admítelo, y no me vengas con que es una niña porque ya no lo es…ha crecido.**

Si…lo se..

**¿no te has fijado bien en ella?, resultaría interesante saber que pasaría si estuvieran a solas en un cuarto y-**

Caos, cállate de una vez.

**Como quieras….**

* * *

><p>"Yuffiee despierta" dijo Tifa abriendo la puerta.<p>

"nggh" tapó su cabeza con las mantas.

"levántate dormilona" le saca las sabanas.

"Tifa…que es muy temprano"

"¿temprano?, pero si son las 13:45 Yuffie, has dormido mucho"

"no quiero levantarme.."

"…"dio un suspiro y abrió las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz de sol

"ahg, apaga el sol"dijo quejándose de la luz que entró de repente.

"levántate y ven a comer, hoy necesito que vayas a comprar un par de cosas"

"¿yo, pero porque?"

"Cloud esta entrenado con Vincent y red XIII en alguna parte, y no se si vendrán en la tarde o en la noche, Barret esta de vacaciones con Denzel y Marlene en Costa del Sol, Cid está arreglando su nave la mayoría del día de hoy y yo tengo que atender el bar…y Reeve no cuenta Yuffie, que el esta ocupado con la WRO"

"okay, ya me levanto…"a regañadientes se levantó de la cama para vestirse e irse a desayunar.

* * *

><p>"Tifa, ¿solo esto?"dijo ella mirando una hoja de papel<p>

"si Yuffie, a Cloud no le quedan rocas de afilar, sabes que las necesita para su espada"

"¿y de donde saco yo esto?"

"en los suburbios hay un hombre que los vende a un buen precio, pero debe tener cuidado…"

"lo se Tifa…¿hace falta algo mas?"

"mn…si, pociones de recuperación, los de reserva que tenemos aquí no nos quedan"

"¡okay volveré pronto!"

* * *

><p>"bien, bien, ya tengo las rocas tontas para Spike, ahora las pociones…uhm…maldición, ¿por donde era ahora?¡me he perdido!"<p>

Yuffie no había pasado nunca por la parte mas profunda de los suburbios…

"calma, calma llamare a Tifa" busca por sus bolsillos su PHS…"¡haaa!, no, me lo deje en la mesa de la cocina…estoy teniendo un mal día, quizás si le pregunto a alguien…oiga señor"

El hombre que pasaba a su lado le echo un gruñido y siguió caminando.

"que grosero…ugh…¡no me quiero quedar aquí!"

"¿necesitas ayuda pequeña?"una voz dijo detrás suya .

"¡no soy pequeña, soy mayor de edad ya, por si no se dio cuenta!"

"oh, lo siento, no era mi intención.."

"yo.."

Miró detenidamente al hombre, llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho, vestía con harapos viejos, su pelo estaba atado en una coleta baja y era de un tono grisáceo debido a la edad del hombre…cargaba una cuerda fina al hombro izquierdo.

"¿no tienes frio?"Preguntó el con picardía, dio unos pasos hacia delante.

"…¡no se acerque a mi, tengo piedras en esta bolsa y las usare!"

"por lo que veo son piedras de afilar, pero eso no te servirá de mucho…pesan demasiado para usted, así que no las puede lanzar, ¿me equivoco señorita?"Dijo esto acercándose mas a ella, haciendo que fueran a un callejón oscuro.

"…no sabe con quien se esta metiendo…" saca el brazo hacia atrás para coger la conformer, pero el hombre sacó la cuerda de su hombro y le cogió la mano en un lazo

"…yo que tu no me movería" saca una daga con la otra mano.

"maldito viejo…"

"…no estas en posición de insultar…"jala de la cuerda para si mismo y echa a Yuffie al suelo "…y tampoco estas en posición de exigir nada…"coge la conformer de Yuffie y la clava lejos en la pared.

"maldito.." se intenta levantar pero el hombre la empuja al suelo de nuevo, le ata las manos a la espalda, y la voltea debajo de el "suéltame, suéltame!"

"silencio niña"le saco la banda del pelo que yuffie llevaba y se la ató alrededor de la boca fuertemente

"¡mgh!" *¡no quiero que este viejo me ponga las manos encima,no,no,ayudaaa!* cerró los ojos con fuerza

el hombre se rió maliciosamente,pero luego soltó un grito de dolor...

"...quien.."el hombra se cayó a un lado de yuffie, con una herida en la espalda

" marchese y no vuelva,es mi unica advertencia..."una voz fria dijo acercandose

"..vampiro.."dijo el hombre levantandose y echando a correr por las calles sangrando por la espalda

"..."yuffie,aun seguia con los ojos cerrados...temblando de miedo

"..abre los ojos yuffie"

"¿?"lo hace...

"..." se arrodilló a su lado y le quita la banda de la boca

"...¿Balder?pero porque has-"

"..." Balder se quita el guante de su mano derecha, acaricia el rostro de yuffie,la deja sentada sobre su regazo, y posa sus labios sobre los suyos, pasando su garra plateada por su espalda,cortando la cuerda que la dejaba con las manos atadas...ahora liberadas...

"...Balder.." dijo ella devilmente al aleajr su rostro de el

"... mi hermoso obstaculo no sera dañado por alguien con malos sentimientos, por lo tanto, eliminare cualquier mal que intente hacerle daño a usted..." ¿era su forma de decir que la protegeria?

"gracias.."...se levanta"debo volver a casa..."

"...toma" coge la conformer de yuffie y se la da,al mismo tiempo le da la bolsa de piedras de afilar

"¿?"mria dentro de la bolsas"estas pociones no son mias..."

"..creo que las nesecitabas ¿cierto?"

"uhm,s-si..."

"bien, no tendras problemas para volver..." con esto se fue hasta que yuffie no le divisaba

"uff..debo volver con tifa,estara enojada si no vuelvo antes de la cena!" y con esto salio corrriendo de vuelta al Bar de tifa

desde una esquina...vincent valentine,que por casualidad ya habia vuelto de entrenar con cloud y nanaki, habia presenciado como balder salvó a yuffie...antes de que el pudiera intervenir...

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado x3<p>

¡revisen y comenten porfavor!


	5. ¿celos, Vincent Valentine?

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

CarlyBones: gracias por tus sugerencias Carly, eres genial. Por cierto, yuffie dice lo de "Spike"(apodo de cloud strife, que he visto en muchos fics de final fantasy que he leído por aqui) en voz alta, no pensándolo xD, ella estaba pensando en voz alta(o lo que es lo mismo, hablar sola xD). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios,espero que te siga gustando este Fanfic y que mas gente se una a el XD.

Formatos para este capitulo:

"dialogo"(solo dialogo xD)

**Voces en la mente de vincent de Caos y Galian**

_"Pensamientos"_

::sueños de los personajes:: (es decir, cuando duermen)

advertencias: uhm...¿un intento de besar?

* * *

><p>-¿celos, Vincent Valentine?-<p>

"buenas tardes" dijo Vincent entrando.

"¡Vinniee!" Yuffie salió corriendo de la cocina y lo embistió al suelo en un abrazo de oso.

"Yuffie…"

"¡pensé que se había dormido otra vez en el ataud!"

"solo fueron unas horas"

"Vincent, ¿a donde fuiste?"Preguntó Cloud.

"si, cuando volvimos te separaste sin avisar" afirmó Nanaki.

"tenia que comprar materia"

"ah, es verdad…que se te terminaron cuando estábamos entrenando, je,je…"dijo Cloud.

"…Yuffie.."

"¿si Vinnie?"

"¿puedes levantarte?"

"¡ah!" se levanto y ayudo a Vincent a levantarse"¡Tifa, Vinnie ya vino!"

"ah, entonces entren, la comida esta casi hecha"

"¡Cid, déjanos algo!"dijo Yuffie.

"¡Y un demonio, palo de golf!"gritó Cid"¡tengo hambre!" estaba antes en la cocina cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera, yendo a sentarse a la mesa.

"es una pena que Reeve no haya podido venir" dijo tifa

"…"Yuffie se sentó triste en su silla

"Yuffie, no estés triste, ya sabes que Reeve siempre esta ocupado, ya vendrá otro día" dijo Red XIII a yuffie.

"¡es que hoy era su cumpleaños!"dijo yuffie fastidiada

"bueno, Reeve no parece el tipo de tio que celebra su cumpleaños Yuffie" dijo Cloud.

"¡ey, yo solo me preocupo por el, si sigue asi se convertirá en un zombi de oficina!"

"eso es gracioso" dijo Cloud riéndose

"¡.uh…..espera…Reeve zombi..uuh, no quiero ver eso, ya tengo con tener a vampiro andante conmigo!"dijo Yuffie señalando en broma a Vincent.

"no soy un vampiro" dijo Vincent sentado ya a la mesa.

"si, eso pregúntaselo a Caos, a ver que opina"

**Yo opino que será mejor que coman…**

"dice que comamos de una vez"

"¡a comer!"Cid se lanzo cogiendo un trozo de carne.

* * *

><p>"estos muchachos dejan los paltos limpios…no dejaron nada…"dijo Tifa lavando los platos<p>

"…"Yuffie estaba mirando la tele en el sofa, pero la verdad, ni siquiera estaba mirando la pantalla, estaba en las nubes…pensando en lo que pasó hoy.

"¿Yuffie?"llamo tifa mirando por la puerta de la cocina

"estoy aquí, tifa"

"oh,¿estas bien?,desde que llegaste de comprar te noto un poco rara ¿pasó algo?"ella dejo de fregar los platos y fue al salón, sentándose al lado de Yuffie

"Tifa, prométeme no decirle a nadie sobre esto,ni siquiera a Vinnie..¿okay?"

"uhm…bueno..esta bien.."

Y así comenzo el relato de Yuffie, desde el primer encuentro con Balder hasta lo que habia pasado hace unas horas…

* * *

><p>"Yuffie…no sabia eso.."<p>

"lo se, lo se, ¡estoy tan confusa!"

"pero,es una locura, quizas ese clon-"

"se llama Balder…" Corrigió Yuffie.

"quiero decir, que Balder este usándote.."

"¿¡Qué, usandome? explícame!"

"veras, me refiero a que este portándose bien contigo para provocar la ira de Vincent, si es verdad que tiene datos sobre vincent y sobre lo relacionado con el, quiere decir que su objetivo es el…y como tu eres una de las personas mas cercanas a Vincent…"

"pero el dijo que no recordaba porque fue creado…"

"puede haber mentido a propósito para que confiaras en el…"

"…"

Yuffie pensó por un momento_,"¿y si es verdad lo que dice Tifa, y si solo estaba portándose tan extraño conmigo para provocar celos?...espera,¿celos, Vincent Valentine?..."_ella se rió interiormente con solo la idea de un Vincent muerto de celos.

"¿Yuffie?"

"¿y porque iba Vinnie a estar celoso?..."preguntó Yuffie algo nerviosa.

"…jajaja, Yuffie, es simple…usted siempre esta con Vincent en las misiones y también aquí, son un gran equipo y además grandes amigos, y siempre eres divertida con el a pesar de su "anti-sociabilidad"…por lo tanto, si de repente llega "Balder" y altera esto, que seguramente Vincent sentira celos…"explicó Tifa.

"uuff..gran dolor de cabeza…pero lo entendí" dijo Yuffie rascándose la cabeza."aunque aun así no me niegues que es muy…"

"¿muy que, Yuffie?" dijo Tifa con picardia.

"¿galante?"dijo Yuffie sonrojándose.

"no,eso no lo niego…"dijo riendose.

"pensare en lo que me dijiste tifa.." Yuffie bostezó.

"deberias irte a dormir."

"antes te ayudó a lavar los platos"

"gracias Yuffs, eres genial"

Las dos se fueron jutas a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Vincent…

**¿se puede saber que te pasa,cobarde,que te has comportado como si nada ubiera ocurrido?,¿no vistes lo que hizo ese clon con Yuffie?**

"_La salvó…"_ dijo el en sus pensamientos a Caos, mientras intentaba descansar un poco sobre su cama.

**Eso no, que la besó,idiota.**

"_Como te he dicho anteriormente, Yuffie no-…"_

**No pongas excusas,¡hay que hacer algo!.**

"_Lo se…"_

**¿y bien?.**

"_Hablare con Yuffie"_

**Oh si, una buena idea…sigh…**

"…"

**Usted va a perder un tesoro tan valioso como yuffie y no haces nada…¡si usted no mueve su trasero para hacer algo tomare control sobre su cuerpo y lo are yo!.**

"_Esta bien Caos, are algo, ahora déjame tranquilo…"_

**Hmp…**

* * *

><p>De madrugada,mas o menos son las 02:45 AM<p>

"nn…zzzz…"Yuffie estaba durmiendo, obviamente, en el mundo de los sueños.

::sueño de Yuffie::

Una pequeño monton de materias estaban amontonadas en una gran pila, Yuffie estaba feliz mirando y abrazando las materias, se dio la vuelta y saludó a Vincent,que estaba que estaba a solo 2 metros de ella,apoyado en un arbol. Rapidamente fue hacia el, tirando las materias en el camino.

"ey Vine¿Qué te pasa?¡hace un dia estupendo!"

"lo se todo" dijo seriamente, empezando a mirar a ella con algo de enojo

"¿sa-saber el que?"

"lo de Balder, lo se todo…"

"Vinnie, no es lo que tu crees…"intento explicar Yuffie

" te aliaste con el enemigo, Yuffie"

"¡eso no es verdad!"

"…me traicionaste,pensé que podia confiar en ti siempre"

"Vinnie,no es lo que-….¡el fue el que me besó!"

"¿entonces porque no lo alejaste de ti?"

"y-yo….¡me,me sentia mal en ese momento Vinnie!, me salvó"

"eso no importa, ya no puedo confiar en ti, tengo que castigarte"

Vincent echó hacia atrás su garra de oro y con ella atravesó el estomago de Yuffie,ella estaba paralizada en el sitio,y recibio el golpe, soltó un grito de dolor,tanto al recibir el golpe como cuando Vincent saco su garra de su estomago, haciendole sangrar en la herida.

"Vin…Vincent.."ella cayó hacia atrás, un dolor en la cabeza al golpearse al suelo, le izo ver borroso, la sangre de la herida fluia, sus ojos se cerraban, la sombra de vincent abalanzarse sobre ella. Luego,abrio los ojos levemente,se encontraba de pie,sin la herida del estomago, tenia puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies, de color gris, y se encontraba en un gran salon de baile.

estaba rodeada de gente, estaban sus amigos tambien, incluso Vincent,que estaba vestido con un esmoquín(o.0,vincen t con un esmóquin,jajajaja), que se acercó a ella.

"¿estas bien?"

"tu,me..mataste.."

"¿yo?,no Yuffie,yo no aria eso...debiste soñarlo"

"uhm..s-si...bueno..."

"ven"la coge suavemente de su brazo y la trae hasta el centro de la pista,una cancion lenta empieza a sonar, y de pronto estaban solos,bailando juntos durante un tiempo que parecia eterno,hasta que la cancion se detubo. Yuffie se apoyó en su pecho,cerrando los ojos.

"Yuffie"

"¿si?"dijo ella timidamente.

"¿me quieres?"

"...Si,te amo..Vin-"abrio los ojos para mirarle, y se quedó en shock.

"...Yuffie Kigasary..."Balder era el que estaba en el lugar de Vincent ahora.

"..Balder.."

"..."no dijo nada,sol ose quedo observando sus ojos.

::Fuera del sueño de Yuffie::

"..."

**Vincent, yo te lo digo por tu bien.**

_"no es buena idea,yuffie se podria despertar"_

**Vincent Valentine, no seas cobarde, para eso mismo hemos venido a su habitacion, asi que despiertala y habla con ella sobre ese tipo.**

"..."Vincent se acercó a la cama de Yuffie, y se sentó a su lado para despertarla, pero algo le detubo a hacerlo.

**Esta tan cerca Vincent, quizas si solo lo intentaras..**

_"no,esta dormida"_

**exacto, esta dormida, voy a darte un empujoncito de nada,¿ok?**

_"¿que?"_

Caos tomo el control solo un isntante sobre Vincent para empujarlo sobre la cara de Yuffie,llegando a estar a solo unos centimentros el uno del otro, en este instante,se quedó clavado sin moverse,estaba nervioso,pero,¿porque?.

"Yuffie.."dijo el casí entrecortado...Yuffie,que seguia durmiendo,rodo su cabeza hacia arriba,rozando los labios de vincent con los suyos,solo por un segundo.

ella intentaba susurrar algo en sus sueños..Vincent se acercó mas para esucharlo...

"B...Balder"dijo ella en su sueño

"..."Vincent se aparto bruscamente, entonces,salio silenciosamente por la puerta,entonces pensó:

_"Caos,ni siquiera hablar,porque si, si estoy celoso...matare a ese clon... a Balder"_

* * *

><p>Siento que haya sido un poco largo este capitulo,espero que les haya gustado.<p>

¡revisen y comenten porfavor!


	6. La nieve y el baile

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

* * *

><p>-La nieve y el baile -<p>

Desde el acontecimiento del anterior capitulo, pasaron 4 dias.

Yuffie acabó contandole a Vincent lo de Balder, pero resulto mas sencillo de lo que ella creia,puesto que sin nisiquiera decirle nada a Vincent, este dijo:

"Lo se todo Yuffie"

"eh,¿de que hablas?"

"Balder"

"¿sabias que iva a contartelo? espera, ¿con todo…te refieres a todo,todo incluso lo que pasó el otro dia en-?"

"Si, te vi cuando iva de camino de comprar las materias,el te salvó y.."

"okay,lo viste todo...ohm..esto…"

"No estoy enojado, no voy a regañarte Yuffie, solo ten en cuenta que-"

"Yo hable con Tifa sobre el asunto Vinnie, lo se"

"entonces la proxima vez que te lo encuentres-"

"¡haremos un plan!"grito Yuffie.

".…"

"..yo realmente lo he pensado, y ahora estoy segura de que Balder solo quiere acercarse a ti de alguna manera"

"bien…"

"pero creo que el plan maestro debera esperar…Reeve celebrara su cumpleaños anticipado..lo que no entiendo es porque lo celebra esta noche, ¡hace dos dias empezó a nevar!"

"entonces mañana lo planearemos"

"¡bueno,ah,voy a dar un paseo!"coge un abrigo y sale corriendo._"Lo siento Vinnie, pero el esta solo, no tiene a nadie, no tiene a ningun amigo con el que estar"_

* * *

><p>"¡Balder!"<p>

Ella gritó una vez mas en la iglesia de Midgar,y una vez mas, silencio.

"¡Balder,se que estas pro aquí, vamos, sal de donde estes, quiero proponerte algo ,porfavor!"

Silencio.

"¡Balder,sal ahora mismo o te cambio el nombre por…"no pudo terminar ya que Balder salto de uno de los agujeros de la iglesia hasta el suelo, y se acerco a Yuffie.

"porfavor, me gusta el nombre que me pusiste, no lo cambies" rogó en broma el.

"ey,por fin, te estaba buscando"

"¿puedo preguntar porque,Yuffie?"

"ya que esta empezando a nevar en midgar…y, reeve va a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños retrasada esta noche,y queria preguntarte si tu podrias venir."dijo ella nerviosa.

"no lo se, tus compañeros podrian extrañarse de mi aspecto"

"no lo aran"

"no es adecuado…"

"¿porfavor?"puso ojos de cachorrito.

"….lo are"

"¡Gawd!,eres genial!"

"¿a que hora debo estar en el lugar?"

"eh, a las siete de la tarde"

"deceurdo,alli estare…"dio media vuelta para irse.

"¡espera,que no sabes donde es!"

"Con buscar tu aroma inconfundible entre un millon de olores me bastará…nos vemos esta noche,Yuffie kigasari" y con esto, mientras caminaba se desvanecio en una niebla azul y desaparecio.

"uff…"

* * *

><p>"no me gusta"dijo ella mirandose al espejo, casualmente llevaba el mismo traje con el que soñó hace unos dias(ver capitulo anterior)<p>

"¿no te gusta?"pregunto Vincent,el llevaba su ropa de siempre.

"no es la ropa"

"¿entonces?"

"es que…agh, me siento mal por Balder"

"Yuffie, eso es lo que el quiere, que tu confies en el"

**Celos,celos, te mueres de celos,la,la,la,laa….** Cantaba Caos en la mente de Vincent.

Vincent ignoraba el canto tonto de Caos.

"lo se,peor,piensalo,si el fue creado a parti de tu ADN cuando se te implantaron tus demonios…y tiene tanta información dentro y ahora esta despierto y todo eso…puede que…..ehm,er-"

"¿puede que?"

"puede que este empezando a tener su propia identidad,ademas, el es un poco como tu"

"yo no te besaria"

" no, pero tienes celos,¿a que es verdad Caos?"

**Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…que bueno,la chica se dio cuenta,ja,ja,ja,ja…**

"HMP"

"eso es un si, lastima que no pueda oir a Caos,seria divertido"

"tenemos que ir con los demas" intentó cambiar de tema.

"si,si,tu cambia de tema…jeje"

* * *

><p>Yuffie salio a la terraza, la fiesta se habia hecho en un salon de fiestas,fuera habia una fuente e incluso un jardin hermoso con flores, por supuesto estaba cubierto por un techo de cristal que podia soportar las toneladas de nieve. Un ventanal se abrio en el techo, Balder bajó elegantemente por el.<p>

"Pensaba que no venias"

"gracias por invitarme, Yuffie Kigasari"el se acerco a ella.

"¿vamos dentro?"

"me siento a gusto aquí…"

"oh,bueno,quizas nos quedemos un rato y después entramos"

"eso seria genial"

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"¿te costó encontrarme?" preguntó ella.

"no, tu aroma es indescriptible"

"¿eso es un cumplido?"

"eso creo, pero debo añadir que ese traje es hermoso "

"gracias."

Empezaron a caminar juntos,Balder llevaba las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, mirando el jardin.

"Balder,¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si"

"¿tu,realmente quieres matar a Vinnie?"

"..no lo se, como dije una vez,tengo toda la información posible de el,pero parte de información fue dañana y no recuerdo el objetivo de mi creacion"

"no te creo"

Ante esto,Balder se detubo,mirandola fijamente.

"es normal que sospeches,¿piensas que estoy usandote para acercarme y hacer daño a Vincent Valentine?"

"…"ella asintio

"puede que sea verdad…"

"entonces tu-"

"Pero, me gusta su compañía, eres un hermoso obstáculo Yuffie Kigasary, tu aroma, tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa…todo es hermoso en ti. Se que no me crees en estos momentos, pero yo solo se que eres mi unica compañía"

"…."

la musica de la fiesta cambio a una cancion lenta.

"dejadme demostraros que no soy un ser maligno,Yuffie Kigasary" con esto, se quito la capa azul, dejandola caer en un banco e izo una reverencia a ella, luego, rodeo su cintura con su garra plateada,y con la humana, cogio su mano.

Comenzaron a bailar al son de la musica,Yuffie se sentia confusa.

"Y-yo"ella intentó hablar

"solo dejarse guiar por su corazon y su alma, el viento marca nuestros pasos sobre la hierba" el viento helado que pasaba por la ventana por donde el hbia entrado golpeo el cabello blanco de Balder, meciéndolo hacia atrás levemente,estubieron baliando unos minutos que parecian casi eternos.

"Sabes, no se si realmente eres malo, o si solo me estas engañando, solo quiero que sepas que no estas solo,¿deacuerdo?"

"Yuffie,¿se arriesga a permanecer a mi lado sabiendo que puedo recordar mi objetivo de creacion?"

"Bueno, tengo a un hombre siniestro con demonios en su cabeza como mejor amigo, asi que….¿si?"

El solo se rio débilmente.

"Mi existencia se hace mas facil a tu lado"

"e-ey,no digas eso!"

"no es mi intención que te sonrojes…pero es divertido verte asi"

"ya sabia yo que eras malo,gawd" se da la vuelta

"bueno,si lo deseas puedo ser malo"

"¡n-no,eso no!"se giro de nuevo a el y agito los brazos delante de el.

"era broma"

"uhm,ok-okay"

"¿quieres entrar yuffie?"

"uhm, no, prefiero estar aquí…"

"hace mucho frio para ti"

"Bueno,teniendo en cuenta que eres un tempano de hielo andante…jaja"

"¿en que sentido?"

"en el sentido de que parace que el frio se arremolina a tu aldededor"

"…puede ser,pero soy tan calido como cualquier ser humano"en estó,Balder rodeo su cintura con su garra plateada,y su mano humana le acariciaba el cuello.

"esto,no esta bien…"

"¿no esta bien porque amas a Vincent,cierto?"

"err,esto-"

"tal vez es porque,¿me parezco a el, desearias que yo fuera el en este instante,Yuffie?"la mano que pasaba por s cuello subio a su mejilla."se que amas a Vincent Valentine,pero, tu amor sera rechazado si lo sacas ahora…dejame coger tu corazon,solo,dejame cogerlo"

"Y-yo"

Se sentia mareada en ese instante, su cuerpo empezaba a dormirse con el frio que emanaba Balder, era como una especie de somnifero…

"…duerme,duerme para caer en mis brazos,y llevarte al lugar que te mereces…"( no piensen mal ¬_¬U, Balder no es de esos)

Su cuerpo se caia hacia atrás,pero Balder la tenia agarrada de la cintura con su garra,con lo que solo su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás,y su cuerpo ligeramente temblaba,Balder se arrodillo ligeramente, pero seguian de pie. Un pequeño rugido salio de Balder,y en ese instante, se transformo en….Caos….se tranformo en Caos, pero con los colores de la ropa y cabellos de Balder, blanco,azul gelido y plateado

"Yuffie.."la voz sobrenatural de la transformación se mezclaba con la Balder."duerme, dejame coger tu corazon"

Yuffie solo pudo soltar un ligero gemido de cansancio, y con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, su cuello se dejó expuesto ante el.

"ghh.."un gruñido salio de el, dejando mostrar sus dientes, dispuestos a atacar, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, podia oler el miedo de Yuffie "no are nada que te haga daño"

Al oir el rugido de la terraza, todos se asomaron para ver la escena, y el primero que se lanzó hacia ellos no fue otro que Vincent, empezando a cargar el arma.

Ante esto, Balder abrazó mas fuerte Yuffie y voló rompiendo el ventanal de cristal, llevandose a Yuffie, en esto Vincent se trasforma haciendo caso omiso de sus amigos y le sigue.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, ¡seguire con el proximo capitulo!<p>

Revisen y comenten! X3


	7. atrapada

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

* * *

><p>-Atrapada-<p>

"_¿donde estoy?"_

**Estas conmigo, no temas Yuffie.**

"_¿Quién habla?"_

**Yuffie…**

"Yuffie…despierta" llamó Balder

"nn..¿porque has hecho…esto?"

"no puedo dejarte ir, es todo lo que necesitas saber"

"¿Dónde estoy?"apenas podía abrir los ojos

"estamos en una montaña" dijo el no diciendo mucha información.

"¿pero,cuanto tiempo hemos tardado en llegar?"

"2 dias"

"¿dos…dias?"

"gracias a que en Midgar nevaba me fundí con el entorno y pude escapar de tus amigos, te he llevado conmigo hasta este lugar, estamos en un casa que encontré, la he arreglado para ti, estamos en el segundo piso…debes dormir un poco"

"nn.." intenta incorporarse, se encontraba en una cama grande con sabanas de color beige y llevaba un pijama de color verde hierba_"me abra cambiado de ropa mientras dormía,ew"_. Desde la cama observo la habitación.

Un escritorio delante de la cama, pegado a la pared, con un espejo incrustado en las finas paredes, desde donde ella pudo verse a si misma. A su derecha había una ventana cerrada, con la persiana echada sobre ella,no dejando ver el exterior.

A la derecha de la cama había una mesita de noche,y sobre ella un florero de fino cristal que tenia una rosa azul hielo.. mas a la derecha de Yuffie había una puerta que daba a un baño.

A su izquierda estaba la puerta,que miraba a la ventana, un perchero en la esquina y otra mesita de noche.

"…quiero irme a casa"

"estamos en casa"

"¡no,quiero ir a casa,con mis amigos, quiero salir de aqui!"

Balder cogió sus muñecas y la sujeto,poniéndose sobre ella.

"No hagas eso porfavor Yuffie"

"¡dejame,sueltame!"

"no me obligues a usar esto" sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con un liquido azul en el,forcejeaba con Yuffie,ella intentaba liberarse.

"¡no!"le da un rodillazo en el estomago y salta de la cama hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada, intento abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía."¡ayuda,ayuda!"

Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron desde atrás y la sujetaron con fuerza, Balder la sujeto con la garra, mientras que en su otro brazo sostenía el frasco.

"¡no, dejam-!"el izo que Yuffie se bebiera el liquido azul aprovechando que estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, me has obligado, perdóname…"Yuffie dejó de luchar

"¿Qué me has-..?" el liquido no sabia ni mal ni bien, sabia a nada.

"ralentiza y relaja los musculos de tu cuerpo impidiéndote moverte mucho, solo asi podras estar tranquila, lo siento"la deja en la cama y la tapa con las sabanas.

"N..t-te odio"

"lo siento…espero que puedas perdonarme algún dia…solo quiero tenerte a mi lado"

"n..nng" antes de poder decir algo mas,ella se duerme.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente...<p>

**Niña.**

"_¿Quién habla?"_

**¿tu quien crees?.**

"_¿Caos?"_

**Premio.**

"_¿pero como habla conmigo?"_

**Eso da igual ahora, ¿Dónde estas?.**

"_¿porque iba a decírtelo?"_

**Porque aquí Vincent me da un dolor de cabeza, no ha dejado de buscarte, y yo sinceramente quiero acabar cuanto antes con este dolor de cabeza.**

"_no se donde estoy, solo se que…estoy en una montaña,eso creo"_

**Oh gracias, ahora será mas sencillo…**dijo Caos con sarcasmo. **Niña, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿en que montaña estas?**

"_n-no lo se…estoy..cansada.."_

**Maldita sea, no, ¡sigue hablando niña tonta, no puedo mantener esto por mucho tiempo!**

Yuffie se despertó.

"augh..ey, puedo moverme" se levanta de la cama y se cae de bruces al suelo"ay,puede que no mucho,aun tengo el efecto de esa cosa"se levanta y se arrima a la pared _"tengo que salir de aqui"_ abre la puerta,un largo pasillo oscuro _"genial, no veo nada, hmn…iré a la izquierda"_

Yuffie caminó con ayuda de la pared, había puertas a los lados, pero ninguna estaba abierta, siguió caminado a oscuras hasta dar con el final del pasillo,giro el pomo de la puerta y empujó.

Se abrió la puerta,dentro una habitación completamente blanca, con una cama azul y mucho mas grande que la de Yuffie. Balder estaba sentado junto a la ventana, no se dio cuenta de que Yuffie estaba allí, su capa y la funda de la pistola estaban colgadas en una silla junto a la cama,al igual que su camisa, el estaba vendándose el estomago y el hombro derecho, al parecer había sido atacado por algún animal salvaje. Yuffie no perdió tiempo, cogió como pudo la pistola de la funda,ella no sabia usar un arma de fuego, asi que decidió golpearlo en la cabeza con ella.

Se dirigió sin hacer ruido hacia el,se subió a la cama con un sigilo sin igual, alzó la pistola con las dos manos para golpearle en la cabeza. Y antes de golpearlo un brazo humano giró en su dirección y la golpeo en todo el estomago, lanzándola contra la pared y haciéndole soltar el arma,dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, ganándose un moretón.

"¡Yuffie!"se levanta encorvado, agarrándose el estomago, camino hasta ella y se arrodillo"¿Cómo llegaste aquí,porque te levantaste?dios, no quería hacer eso-"

"Para irme,claro esta au…"estaba aturdida por el golpe"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"

"fui a cazar algo para que comieras, conseguí coger un jabalí, pero unos monstruos intentaron interponerse en mi camino"

"…""_¿arriesgó su vida para conseguirme algo de comer?, oh, yo intentando matarle y el-..espera, pero si me tiene secuestrada, no debo dejarme engañar, tengo que salir, pero…tengo hambre…y me duele la cabeza, aww..maldita sea"_

"…ven"la levanta cogiéndole de la mano y la lleva bajando las escaleras, llegan a una cocina bastante amplia y bonita, el sienta a Yuffie a la mesa.

" siento haberte golpeado, pero tengo los reflejos demasiado bien"

"estoy deacuerdo,ough"

"aun tienes los efectos de lo que te puse antes"

"¿Qué es..?"

"no voy a decírtelo,sin embargo, espero que tengas hambre" coge un plato con carne de jabalí asado con adobo (es una salsa que sirve para condimentar y/o para conservar la carne, el pescado,etc…yo lo he probado y realmente esta buenísimo con la carne X3) y se lo pone a Yuffie en la mesa.

"…"

"no esta envenenado, debes de tener hambre.."

El estomago de Yuffie ruge en respuesta.

"…"se sonroja"..no quiero..comer eso"

"Yuffie,si hubiera querido matarte ya lo habria hecho, porfavor, debes comer algo" coge una silla y se sienta a su lado.

"no, no pienso comer, quiero irme.." aleja el plato con la mano.

"…no puedo hacer eso"

"entonces me moriré de hambre"

"Yuffie, no me odies porfavor." Con su mano derecha intenta acariciar a Yuffie

"Déjame en paz" le aparta la mano torpemente, el efecto del liquido de antes le seguía haciendo efecto.

"…yo solo me preocupo por ti" intenta acercarse a ella otra vez.

"…""_Quiero irme a casa, quiero estar con mis amigos, ¿porque no lo entiende?"_

"Yuffie"

"_su voz, su rostro…son como el…pero el no es Vinnie"_

Antes de darse cuenta la mano de Balder acariciaba con dulzura su rostro.

"_Vincent…¿Dónde estas?"_

"Yuffie"

"_quiero irme…"_

"Yuffie,mirame porfavor"

" quiero irme, ya te lo dije, si no me dejas salir no comere nada"

la coge del brazo y la sube al cuarto "si no vas a comer, te quedaras aqui" saca otro frasco del bolsillo y se lo hace tragar"cuando desees comer,solo debes llamarme" el liquido empieza a hacer efecto, la mete dentro de las sabanas de la cama y la arropa."dulces sueños Yuffie…"le besa la frente y se marcha a su habitación.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.<p>

¡Revisen y comenten porfa!


	8. septimo dia

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Este capitulo será algo corto, pero espero que dsifruten de la elctura igualmente.

* * *

><p>-séptimo día-<p>

Siete días pasaron desde el anterior capitulo..

Yuffie se negó a comer hasta que dos días mas tarde Balder le hizo mirar la comida durante todo el dia y cuando Balder la dejo sola con la comida, al volver a los cinco minutos la comida ya no estaba. Balder le había traído ropa, y Yuffie la arregló a su forma de vestir claro esta.

En los días posteriores todo fue mas o menos lo mismo, Yuffie intentaba escaparse, Balder se lo impedía,etc.

pero en el séptimo dia….algo había cambiado.

Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando…

"_¡bien, el parece que no esta,!"_Yuffie como pudo se levanto de la cama, seguía con el efecto del liquido azul, pero se arrastro por el suelo del pasillo, y milagrosamente logro bajar las escaleras, y entonces miró la puerta abierta.

"_¿el dejó la puerta abierta?, ¡que suerte tengo, voy a salir de aquí!"_

Observo el pasaje de fuera mientras se aceraba a la puerta como podía.

Por la puerta entraba nieve y un viento frio, bueno, mas bien había un montón de nieve delante de la puerta.

"_¿y toda esta nieve en la entrada?, es muy raro, el normalmente no la dejaría abierta así..bueno ,da igual, ¡voy a salir!"_Yuffie se levanto y se apoyo en la pared para dirigirse a la puerta y pasar por encima del gran montículo de nieve, cuando de repente la nieve se movió sola durante unos segundos.

"_¿un animal entró aqui?¡ewww ,no no, no!"_

Antes de poder gritar asustada, una mano palida salió de la nieve lentamente, Yuffie soltó un grito fuerte y se cayo de culo al suelo(jajaja..xD).

"¿Q-que es…e…ees..?"durante unos minutos Yuffie no se movio, pero al cabo de unos minutos se arrastro hasta la nieve y fue escarbando, hasta que se encontró con un hombre desmayado bocabajo y herido por todas partes: parte de la mejilla, las piernas, tenia el otro brazo sangrando pero obviamente congelado por el frio de fuera)…

"¡Balder!" grió ella al ver los cabellos blancos y la ropa de el.. Rápidamente saco toda la nieve y con algo de torpeza le volteo, pudiendole ver la cara…

"Y-Yuffie…"

Un rugido se escucho, afuera un gran lobo hecho de oscuridad se acercaba corriendo.

"¡haa!"Yuffie no podia moverse, estaba asustada.

¡BANG!

Balder con sus ultimas fuerzas logró coger su pistola y disparar directamente a la cabeza del lobo, matándolo al instante, este desapareció entre la noche.

"Yu-Yuffie…"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"M-me descuide...nhg" respiraba con dificultad "l-lo siento…"

"¿Balder?"

El giro la cabeza hacia ella, Yuffie estaba arrodillada junto a el, y le sostenía la mano derecha con fuerza, el movió esa mano hacia el rostro de Yuffie y lo acaricio con suavidad.

"Lo siento…s-solo quería…"

"…."no podía hablar, estaba temiendo lo peor.

Balder dio un suspiro, como su ultimo aliento de vida,y su mano cayó al suelo y cerro los ojos.

"_oh dios mío, se esta muriendo" _le toma el pulso _"aun esta vivo, tengo que-…no…espera…ahora puedo salir de aquí, ¡el me secuestro, no tengo que ayudarlo!"_

Pero entonces se puso a pensar mejor…

"_si me voy se morira y sera culpa mia, pero si no me voy me quedare atrapada con el…pero no puedo dejarle morir"_

Arrastro el cuerpo de Balder dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta.

Tardo mas de una hora en subirle al piso de arriba a la habitación, habia dos razones: una, que el pesaba mucho, y dos, que ella aun estaba bajo los efectos del liquido azul.

Cuando Balder fue conducido a su habitación y fue llevado a su cama, se puso a buscar algo con que curar las heridas, buscó en sus bolsillos alguna materia Cura.

Bingo, encontró una materia Cura, pero era de un nivel intermedio, aun así ella lo uso en las heridas mas graves.

Balder movió uno de los dedos de su mano, luego abrió ligeramente los ojos

"¿d-donde estoy?"dijo con mucha dificultad.

"en el piso de arriba,uff¡no vuelvas a desmayar te en el piso de abajo!,casi "

"sabes, creo que no entendi nada de lo que acabas de decir, probablemente no recuerda nada de lo que pase ahora"

"¿Qué,pero que dices?"

"estoy tan cansado,que esto me parecera un sueño"citaba el, como una poesia. "eres tan especial Yuffie, siempre tienes una sonrisa en ti,aunque creo que últimamente eso no ha pasado por mi culpa…"

"deja de decir bobadas,n-no hables mas,duermete"

"Yuffie, sonrie para mi porfavor…"

"no,no te lo mereces"

"porfavor…prometo que algun dia te llevare de vuelta con tus amigos,pero nesecito que estés conmigo,me siento tan solo…solo puedo confiar en ti…."dijo el con tristeza verdadera en los ojos, mirando desesperado.

"¿dices la verdad?,¡si no lo es y me engañas entonces te dar un golpe en la cabeza con una gran roca!"

"yo nunca te mentiria, lo sabes…"

"…"sonrie un poco.

"dulce sonrisa"

"err,gracias…"

"nhh…"cierra los ojos de nuevo,y su mano baja del rostrote Yuffie.

"se durmió,je"

* * *

><p>Dos noches mas tarde Balder se desperto.<p>

"nn…¿?"

Sintio que sus fuerzas habian vuelto con el pero,¿Por qué notaba que habia un gran peso sobre el?,tal vez porque si había un peso sobre el.

Yuffie estaba tumbada en la cama a su lado.

"_¿no se ha marchado, porque?"_Se preguntó Balder.

"¿hmn?oh,perdon Balder,estas despierto por fin"

"¿porque no te has ido?"

"tu me dijistes: "prometo que algun dia te llevare de vuelta con tus amigos, pero necesito que estes conmigo, me siento tan solo…solo puedo confiar en ti…."…esas fueron tus palabras"

"hmn…si,creo que lo recuerdo…"

ella se levanta.

"no te olvides de la promesa"

"no lo are"

"¿puedes levantarte? desde hace dos dias no despertaste"

"uhmn…"se incorpora en la cama y luego se levanta,un gruñido sale de el y se agarra el estomago.

"esta bien, yo te traeré algo de comer,si se te ocurre salir de esta habitación le dare en la cabeza tan fuerte que te olvidaras de donde estas"advirtió ella.

"de acuerdo" dijo el sonriendo un poco, sentándose en la cama.

Y por alguna razon, Yuffie salio apurada de la habitacion con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver a Balder sonreír de esa forma.

* * *

><p>revisen y comenten porfavor ^^<p> 


	9. Memoria recuperada

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Este capitulo sera un poco largo, asi que lean con calma.

* * *

><p>-Memoria recuperada-<p>

07:15 AM…

"¡Balder, levanta el trasero de la cama!" dijo Yuffie saltando alrededor de toda la habitación.

"nnnh…"

"¿estas bien?"

"No lo se…" se incorpora "me duele el brazo"

" déjame verlo"

Balder se sube la manga con cuidado, dejando ver la venda que le cubría casi todo el brazo.

"Vaya, creo que sera mejor cambiar la venda"Yuffie se sentó al borde de la cama y fue desaciendo la venda,hasta que se levanto de un susto."Tu brazo"

"….lo sabia…"

La herida del brazo era completamente negro.

"¿Pero,no se sanó?"

"la mordida de ese lobo oscuro fue muy potente,casi no siento el brazo"

"ayer lo podias mover perfectamente"

"Si,pero el veneno de la mordedura hace efecto unos dias después o antes,dependiendo de que edad tenga el lobo,y de su fuerza,obviamente con el que me tope era joven,tuve suerte"

"deberiamos llamar a un medico"

"no"

"Balder, puedes morirte"

"no me morire"

"me da igual"

"…"

"¿balder?"

"nng.."se desmaya cayendo de lado en la cama.( Pobrecito u.u)

"maldita sea,¡ahora no!"

Yuffie buscó en los bolsillos de Balder alguna otra cosa que sirviera y encontró un PHS.

(Nota de autor: si,Balder tiene un PHS,y Yuffie lo encontró de casualidad entre sus bolsillos,¿Por qué Yuffie no pensó en esto,debido a que si llamaba, Balder se enteraria de una forma u otra y se la llevaria a otro lugar antes d e que llegaran los demas)

"con esto puedo pedir ayuda…."_"¡espera, puedo llamar a Cid para que venga con los demas!¡si!"_

Marcó el numero de Cid y llamó.

Beep….

Beep….

Beep….

Beep….

Beep….

"¿quien demonios llama a estas horas,espero que no sea ninguna broma y-!"

"¡Cid,soy yo Yuffie!"

"Mocosa!¿¡donde estas,!¡te hemos estado buscando!¡Chicos, levanten el culo para arriba, es Yuffie!"Gritó el con ganas.

"¡Yuffie,¿Dónde estas?"la voz de Tifa dijo .

"¿quieren calmarse? si no la dejan hablar no nos podrá decir nada" dijo la voz adormilada de Cloud.

"¡Chicos!"grito Yuffie en el teléfono.

"¡a ver,silencio todos!"gritó Cid poniendo el altavoz.

"Necesito que Cid venga con la nave lo mas rápido que pueda!"

"espera¿Dónde estas?"un Reeve dijo.

"¿Reeve, que haces a esas horas en el bar de Tifa?"

"al tío le pareció buena idea retarme a un duelo de cervezas y se quedo tieso en el sofá,¡jah!"dijo Cid triunfante.

"ajem, ¿Yufie, donde estas?"Pregunto Reeve por el móvil.

"estoy en una montaña, hay mucha nieve…"

"eso no sirve de mucho…"

"no puedo mirar afuera, pero he visto un lobo oscuro por los alrededores"

"eso es en los montes de Iciclos…"dijo Cloud "ese lugar es muy peligroso"

"¿podeis venir?"

"Con la nave no podemos llegar directamente, les dejare lo mas cerca que pueda y-"pego un chillido al ver que alguien le quitaba el teléfono.

"¿estas bien Yuffie?"

"¡VINNIE!,¡Me alegra tanto oírte!"

"¿te ha hecho algo malo ese-?"

"¡eso no importa ahora, porfavor vengan lo antes posible!, se acaba la batería, porfavor vengan cuanto antes!" y ella colgó.

En cuestión de 2 horas(demonios, que rápido conduce Cid no? xD) estaban todos entrando por la puerta.

"¡Yuffie,mocosa tonta!"grito Cid al ver a Yuffie en las escaleras.

"¡Cid,nesecito su ayuda!"

"¿eh?"

"ven conmigo, los demás esperen aquí abajo porfavor"

Y un Cid muy extrañado subió y siguió a Yuffie.

"¿Qué creeis que habra pasado con ese clon de Vincent?"Preguntó Nanaki

"es cierto,¿donde esta?"Preguntó Cloud.

"lo importante es que Yuffie este bien" dijo Vincent

"¡Carajo, como pesa el tío este!"la voz de Cid gritó.

Todos miraron al piso superior, preguntándose que pasaba allí arriba.

Cid apareció llevando en brazos a Balder, quien estaba incosciente en estos momentos, al instante todos saltaron con sus armas,y Cid salto como un resorte.

"¡bajen esas armas maldita sea, que se esta muriendo!"dijo Cid enojado.

"¡secuestro a Yuffie, es razón suficiente para dejarlo aqui!"Grito Tifa.

"¡pero no vamos a ser mejores personas si dejamos a una persona muriendose!"dijo Yuffie bajando con Cid.

"Tiene razon" dijo Reeve "No podemos dejarle aquí, podemos llevarle a la WRO para que se recupere y le mantendremos vigilado"

"¡Reeve!"gritaron los demás, a excepción de Vincent.

"a callar todos, vámonos de aqui" ordeno el largándose por la puerta

"Mandón" dijo Cloud entre dientes "Ya le oyeron, vámonos"

"¡¿alguien me echa una mano con este tio por dios?¡pesa mucho!¡Vinent,deja de hacer hueco en la pared y ayudame!"

"…"

"¡mover su culo para arriba y venir aqui!"ordenó Cid.

"Hmp…"salió por al puerta,los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"idiota…"dijo Cid.

Tiempo mas tarde estaban en la nave rumbo a la sede de la WRO cerca de Midgar.

"Tifa,¿Dónde esta Yuffie?"Preguntó Vincent

"creo que esta en la habitación de Balder con Reeve, están discutiendo"

"…"

"si ese tipo le izo algo a Yuffie le are tragar su pistola…"dijo tifa apretando los puños.

"¡Yuffie!"alguien dijo.

¡SLAM!,una puerta cerrándose de golpe y una Yuffie muy enojada empujando a Reeve en el pasillo.

"¿pero tu estas loco?¡no se le puede poner en una capsula de mako!"

"solo sugerí para que se recuperara rapido"

"no se sabe que puede sucederle si le sometemos a eso" dijo Vincent entrando en la conversación.

"ese tipo no se merece que le ayudemos,¡ te secuestro Yuffie!"

"tifa,el no me izo nada" dijo Yuffie.

"¿no?"

"No"dijo secamente

"¿estas segura?"

"estoy segura de ello Tifa, si me disculpáis alguien me necesita ahí dentro" y entro en la habitación de Balder dando un nuevo portazo.

"Una mujer con carácter…"comento Reeve.

"Si,pero es Yuffie"dijo Tifa

"…"Vincent se alejo y se fue a la parte principal de la nave "Cid"

"¿Qué quieres?, estoy ocupado!"dijo el pilotando la nave.

"¿Cuánto queda para llegar?"

"estamos justo delante, preparen al tipo gélido para llevarlo a la sede"

".."sin mas se fue a la habitación de Balder algo molesto."Yuffie"

"Hola Vinnie, siento no haberte hecho caso desde que vinieron por mi…"

"…"

"¿estas bien? "preguntó algo preocupada.

"estoy bien"

"duh, mientes, pero no voy a insistirte, ¿Qué pasa?"

"estamos llegando a la sede"

"…¿y que pasara con el?"

"¿porque?"

"¿eh?"

"¿Por qué te preocupas por el?" preguntó Vincent.

"no lo se, instinto supongo"

* * *

><p>"es increíble, puedo decir que este tipo es totalmente igual a ti" dijo Reeve mirando los resultados de los análisis.<p>

"¿…?"

"su ADN es el mismo que el tuyo, eso no lo dudo, es mas, me parece que es tan parecido a ti que pasaría por ser tu hermano gemelo, tiene tu misma sangre y ADN"

"no es mi hermano gemelo" dijo el clavando los ojos en Reeve.

"bueno, como sea, pero ahora estamos teniendo problemas con el, hace unos minutos se despertó y esta volviéndose loco"

"¿hmn?"

"le hemos tenido que mantener atado a la camilla con correas, se trasforma en Caos intermitentemente, es decir, que es Caos un segundo y después no, esta en crisis"

"¿esta alterado?"

"es posible, le vi su mirada y…tenia miedo en sus ojos, se pone a rugir cada vez que nuestros enfermeros se acercan para ponerle un sedante e intenta atacarlos"

"…"

"quizás debas ir a verlo, ya sabes porque lo digo"

"si, lose"

"no es mi intención hacerte recordar malos momentos de su pasado, pero necesito que vayas"

"…"Vincent simplemente se dirigió hacia la habitación donde tenían a Balder,y cuando entró,no pensó encontrarse con algo como eso.

Había muchos enfermeros , unos estaban sujetando la camilla, otros sujetando los brazos, las piernas y la cabeza de Balder, pero el no se ponía quieto, y las correas de la camilla se estaban rompiendo, su transformación intermitente de Caos le volvía mas nervioso todavía.

"¡NO!"Balder golpeo con la pierna a uno de los enfermeros, unos soldados de la WRO entraron y le sujetaron las piernas.

"¡que alguien traiga el sedante!"Ordenó uno de los soldados.

"¡NO,NO,FUERAAA!"

"¡tranquilizese, no le vamos a hacer nada!" Dijo uno de los enfermeros

Balder respiraba con dificultad, tosió fuerte, casi ahogándose.

"N…"

"salgan todos"ordeno Vincent.

"¿señor Valentine?"dijo uno de los soldados.

" déjenme con el a solas, ahora"

"s-si señor"

Todos abandonaron la sala.

Balder se calmaba poco a poco, respiraba lentamente intentando calmarse.

"¿Por qué estabas asi?"preguntó Vincent mientras le quitaba las correas.

Balder no habló, se incorporo en la camilla.

"recordé…cuando el doctor Hojo me creó…simplemente fue eso.."

"..."

"cuando el me hizo con todo lo necesario…no se porque..pero empezó a obligarme a luchar contra simples civiles…"

"¿te hizo hacer eso?"

"si, incluyendo mujeres y niños…yo no quería hacerlo…pero el, me hacia volverme loco, me provocaba a convertirme en Caos o Galian para matarlos, cada vez que mataba a alguien…me sentia horrible,n-no podía dormir tranquilo, me sentía tan…"

"no fue tu culpa"

"hasta que un dia pude resistir…cuando pasó eso el doctor Hojo "accidentalmente" me puso en letargo casi al mismo tiempo que tu, me entrenó de esa forma para no tener compasión ni sentimientos…al fin y al cabo..no soy nada, solo soy un.." no quiso terminar la frase.

"…."

"..fui creado para engañar,mentir,matar…pero, como no recordaba nada de mi creación no hice nada de eso…y ahora que lo recuerdo…ngh"

"es tu decisión hacer una cosa u otra…"se acerca a la camilla.

"…"

"¿Por qué salvaste a Yuffie y después te la llevaste?"

"no lo se, sentía un instinto muy grande por protegerla, nunca me había pasado…y tenia la necesidad de tenerla cerca , cuando ella no esta…es como si faltara algo."

Abren la puerta de la habitación .

Van pasando unos cuantos enfermeros, Balder se pone nervioso otravez.

"No te aran nada"dijo Reeve entrando con los enfermeros.

"…"se puso a gruñir,el pelo se le erizaba

"escuchame, no voy a hacerte nada de lo que te izo el doctor Hojo, solo vamos a ver si tienes alguna herida interna, porfavor cálmate"

"¡N-NO!"salto de la camilla y alcanzó su White Cerberus que estaba en una mesa."¡no se acerquen a mi,fuera!"

"baja ese arma,no vamos a hacerte nada,aun no estas recuperado, si sigues asi podrían volverte las heridas que te curamos y no se sabe si tienes heridas internas"

"¡que les importa si estoy bien o mal!"agitaba la pistola nerviosamente.

"es cierto,no nos importa" dijo finalmente Vincent.

"Vincent no-" dijo Reeve intentando que no hablara.

"no nos hubiera importado dejarte allí muriéndote, te lo merecías, sin embargo estas aquí a petición de alguien que esta preocupado por ti, y deberías de sentirte agradecido, asi que no decepciones a Yuffie comportándote de esa forma" dijo el clavándole la mirada.

"…"se quedo mirando al suelo por un momento…luego deja su pistola en la mesa.

"Bien,entonces ven aquí y colocate en la camilla Balder"

Balder camina hacia Reeve, quien se estaba acercando a el mientras hablaba.

"nng…"de repente Balder gira la cabeza hacia arriba y su cuerpo se cae en los brazos de Reeve,o mas bien, encima de el, aplastándolo al suelo.

"¡Rapido!"los enfermeros ayudan a Reeve a levantarse y ponen a Balder en la camilla, preparan un desfibrilador.

"¡su corazón se ah detenido, rapido!"el medico utiliza el desfibrilador.

"Debe de haberse agotado, estaba muy alterado, y esa transformación de Caos una y otra vez debe de haberle quitado las fuerzas que tenia…"

"el es como yo, ¿no se supone que es resistente?"

"Si, igual de resistente, pero su estado de animo no es el mejor del mundo, el será tu clon Vincent, pero tiene una forma de ser un poco distinta a la tuya"

"¡a 200!"grito el medico que usaba el desfibrilador.

¡Slam!

"¡otra vez!"

¡Slam!

Varios minutos asi hasta que.

"déjenlo chicos…"

"¿esta…?"

"…si..no hemos podido salvarlo…"

"…"Vincent se acercó a la camilla "¿y si se utiliza un Phoenix Dawn?(creo que se escribe asi)

" esta muerto, no debilitado, aunque…¡hazlo,rapido!"Reeve sacó un Phoenix Dawn del bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Vincent y este lo usa en Balder.

Pasan mas de 10 minutos…

"..maldita sea, ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Yuffie?"

"¿decirme que?"dijo una voz detrás de ellos

"¿Yuffie?"

"Reeve,¿ que pasa, porque hay tanta gente aqui?"

"Yuffie…Balder esta…"

"Hola Yuffie" dijo Balder.

"¡hola!¿como estas eh?"se acerco a el "un pajarito me ha dicho que te has puesto nervioso…"

"…si, lose, lo siento..no ocurrirá de nuevo…"

"¿tu no estabas.-?..pero…nosotros…el..aggh!"Reeve se revolvió los pelos de la cabeza.

"solo desconecté mi cuerpo para evitar descontrolarme mas"

"¿puedes hacerte eso a ti mismo?"preguntó Vincent.

"mas o menos, hubierais sabido que no me pasaba nada si hubierais hecho un escaneado de mi cerebro o usando una materia para despertarme."

"tu eres el que se cayo encima de mi" se quejo Reeve.

"me disculpo, tendré mas cuidado" se incorpora sentándose sobre la cama.

"bueno, no entendí mucho de lo que estaban hablando, pero creo que Balder necesita oxigeno"dijo Yuffie empujando a Reeve y a Vincent fuera.

Los médicos van saliendo.

"¿te sientes mejor?"

"Si, siento mucho haberte secuestrado"

"al menos no me hiciste nada malo, ¡eres el secuestrador mas gentil que conozco!"

"¿gracias?"dudó el.

Ella solo se rió al escuchar eso.

Y el le correspondió sonriéndole.

"Yuffie, ¿recuerdas cuando te salve?"

"si,lo recuerdo…no me puedo olvidar de la cara horrible de ese desgraciado viejo…"

::Flasback::

_" marchese y no vuelva, es mi única advertencia..."una voz fria dijo acercandose_

_"..vampiro.."dijo el hombre levantándose y echando a correr por las calles sangrando por la espalda_

_"..."yuffie, aun seguia con los ojos cerrados...temblando de miedo_

_"..abre los ojos yuffie"_

_"¿?"lo hace..._

_"..." se arrodilló a su lado y le quita la banda de la boca._

_"...¿Balder?pero porque has-"_

_"..." Balder se quita el guante de su mano derecha, acaricia el rostro de yuffie, la deja sentada sobre su regazo, y posa sus labios sobre los suyos, pasando su garra plateada por su espalda, cortando la cuerda que la dejaba con las manos atadas...ahora liberadas..._

::Fin Flasback::

"¿pero que ocurre?"

"Oh,no es nada,simplemente queria saber si lo recordabas,¿Qué pasara ahora?"

"pues,que te curaras y que saldras sano"

"volveré a estar solo…"dijo con tristeza.

"no,no vas a estarlo"

"Yuffie,nesecito un favor"

"claro"

"¿me podrias conseguir una materia amnesia de nivel intermedio?"

"¿y para que la quieres,para quitarte la memoria?"

"me gustaria investigar esa amteria en concreto,¿podrias conseguirla para cuando salga de aqui?"

"¡estas hablando con la mejor ninja caza materias del planeta!,¡yo puedo conseguir cualquier materia!"

"Gracias"

"Aunque es un poco complicada de conseguir, pero la buscare, recupérate pronto okay?, me voy para conseguirte esa materia para ti"le abraza con cuidado.

"ringrazio il mio amore" dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo.

"¿perdon?"ella se alejo un poco de el,pero sin romper el abrazo.

"es italiano,significa: gracias amor mio"

"uhm,eh,esto,yo voy a buscar esa materia amnesia para ti,eh..jeje.."se fue algo sonrojada del lugar. Balder solo pudo sonreír al ver su reacción.

_"Cuando salga de aqui,nadie recordara nada,nadie se acordara de mi, solo dejare los hermosos recuerdos que tubimos juntos...Yuffie Kigasari,y entonces,podre conquistar tu corazon, y cumplir con mi objetivo de creacion...aunque eso signifique matar a Vincent Valentine..."_

* * *

><p>Se que el capitulo ha sido un poco largo, pero espero que les haya gustado.<p>

revisen y comenten ^^


	10. Empezar de nuevo

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

Agradecimientos a todos los que seguís mi fic, gracias por los comentarios, ¡sois geniales!. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre Balder y su aspecto, leerse otra vez los primeros capítulos ^^U.

CAPITULO EDITADO: arregle los errores de octografia y lo de la moneda/gil, puse euros sin querer xD

-Empezar de nuevo-

La materia Amnesia…un hechizo algo complicado de encontrar, la mayoría de este tipo son de nivel bajo, pero si se utiliza a nivel intermedio y si alguien capaz de controlar bien este tipo de materia lo usa, tiene consecuencias graves, según por donde se mire claro esta.

Balder, el clon de Vincent Valentine, creado por el Doctor Hojo con el único propósito de destruir al pistolero, en caso de que no actué como el monstruo que según el doctor Hojo, debia ser. Balder, habiendo recordado su origen de creación, lo tenía todo en su mente.

Cuando se recupero en la sede de la WRO, Yuffie le trajo la materia que había pedido, y este la uso sobre todos los amigos de Yuffie que le conocían. Borro la memoria pro completo a sus amigos, dejándole solo a Yuffie con nítidos recuerdos de sus momentos juntos, como si fueran un sueño.

Y la pregunta es: ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Esa pregunta es fácil de responder gracias a dios...

Cada uno volvió a su rutina, la vida en AVALANCHA no era muy aburrida, siempre había algo que hacer, y nuestro querido Balder tenia el plan perfecto…tenia que destruir a Vincent pero, había un obstáculo, o como a el le gusta decir…

Un hermoso obstáculo.(Yuffie,para quien no ha leido bien los primeros capitulos)

Aun era invierno por supuesto, y aun quedaba mucho para navidad…

Desde un edificio cercano, Balder observaba la vida que llevaban nuestros amigos de AVALANCHA…esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer.

Vincent salio del bar de Tifa, caminando en dirección al centro comercial.

"¡Vinceeent, esperame!" dijo la voz alegre de Yuffie, quien le alcanzó rápidamente, caminando a su lado.

"…" Vincent tan silencioso como siempre.

"Vinnie,¿Por qué tenemos que ir al centro comercial?"

"Cloud pidió que compráramos los adornos"

"Aun queda un montón para navidad"

"Lose.."

"Hacemos una cosa" se pone delante de el y le hace frenar."Tu vas a comprar lo adornos y yo….daré una vueltecita por ahí…"

"no"

"vamos Vinnie, me voy a aburrir…"

"…"

"¡tu mirada asesina no te va a servir!"

"Yuffie"advirtio el.

"¿porfavor?"y Yuffie puso ojos de cachorrito mientras le abrazó.

**¡no la mires a los ojos!,esa mirada…ugh…**

"Yuff-" no sabía que decir ante esa mirada.

"Porfavor Vincent, tu que eres tan guapo y tan listo…"

**dios mio, ¡Vincent,huye, no caigas en su trampa!**

"y-yo…"

"aww…porfavor Vinnie…"le coge un mechón de pelo y juega con el.

"Ehm….de acuerdo…" se rindio.

"¡eres el mejor, gracias, prometo devolverte esto!" y se fue corriendo mostrando un billete de 100 gils en la mano.

"…hmp"

**Jajajaja, te dejaste convencer y de paso te quitó 100 gils…que buen dia tienes hoy no?**

"si,ya.."se fue caminando de nuevo hacia el centro comercial con un rubor en su palida cara.

* * *

><p>"ji,ji…." Yuffie llega un rato mas tarde a la iglesia de Aerith(que en paz descanse u.u)<p>

"¿puedo ayudarte?"una voz dulce pero firme dijo.

"uh?...¿y ti quien eres?"

"mi nombre es Balder, mucho gusto de conocerte…"le hace una reverencia"¿Yuffie Kigasari?"

"¿como sabes mi nombre?"

"bueno,no se puede ver muchas veces a una princesa de Wutai por aquí..al menos por mi parte"

"no me llames princesa, odio que me digan eso..."

"me disculpo por ese error, rosa blanca de wutai"

"¿sabes eso también?"

"claro, aunque yo opino que una rosa azul iría mejor con tu rostro"

"eh,gracias,creo"

Balder tenia su ropa de siempre, pero llevaba por encima de todo una gabardina–capa que le cubria de pies a cabeza,y era de color blanco.

Esta es una de las razones por las cuales Yuffie no se asusto de Balder.

"sabes, creo que te he visto antes…"

"oh, ¿en serio?"

"no lo se,me suena mucho tu voz.."

"hmn..tal vez…"

"oye,¿tienes el pelo blanco?"señaló a un mechón del pelo de Balder que se le salía un poco de la capucha.

"oh,si,lo tengo de ese color, pero no lo confundas con mi edad.."

"lose, uhmn..¿27?(recuerden lo de que Vincent no envejece y tal Xd, Balder aparenta tener 27 años físicamente, al igual que vincent)"

"podria decirse"

"je, bueno y..¿que haces aqui?"

"Observar las flores"

"oh"

"¿y tu?"

"Yo,eh,me aburria…"

"suelo venir aquí algunas veces cuando me siento solo" dijo Balder.

"¿no tienes amigos?"

" no, la verdad todo el mundo tiende a alejarse de mi mas que otra cosa…"

"Bueno, yo puedo ser tu amiga si me prometes que no eres un perver-"

"no,no soy de esa clase de hombre, eso es algo deshonroso, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con respeto y delicadeza…tu eres un claro ejemplo"

"¿hn?"

"tu eres como una rosa, tienes espinas que hacen daño si lo agarras demasiado fuerte,pero con la delicadeza adecuada, se puede admirar su belleza sin temor alguno" muestra su mano derecha, la cual tenia una rosa azul.

"¿eres filosofo o algo asi?"dudó ella.

"no, realmente no, ¿hablo demasiado extraño para ti?"

"no, no, esta bien…"

Charlaron durante una hora y media seguida hasta que…

"Yuffie"llamó Vincent desde la puerta de la iglesia"vamos"

"¡ya voy Vinnie, espera un segundo!"

"oh,ya veo que tu amigo vino a buscarte"

"ha sido genial hablar contigo"

"llevate esto" le da la rosa azul hielo.

"Oh, gracias, la cuidare"

"mas bien ella te cuidara a ti por mi…"

"uhm,eh…"se sonroja.

"Yuffie,me voy sin ti…"llamó otra vez Vincent.

"¡espera un segundo hombre!, esto, Balder, ¿sueles estar por aquí?"

"si,pero si no estoy llamame a este numero" le da su numero de PHS. "si necesitas hablar con alguien o cualquier cosa llámame, creo que tu amigo esta esperando demasiado"

"gracias,nos vemos pronto" se va hasta la puerta.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"oh,un amigo" iban saliendo de la iglesia de camino al bar de Tifa.

"¿la rosa te la dio también?" pregunto secamente.(uhh, celoso hasta las cejas eh? xD)

"Si,¿a que es bonita?"

"¿hablas con un desconocido y dejas que te regale una rosa de color azul?, veo que tienes facilidad para hacer amigos asi…"

" ha sido amable conmigo, estuvimos hablando mientras esperaba"

"no le conoces"

"agh,Vinnie, no seas asi, solo hablamos"

"si, y ya vi como te dio su numero de PHS…"

"¿pero a ti que te pasa?" se detuvo mirando algo enojada hacia el.

"me pasa que coges confianza fácilmente con los desconocidos"

"…si no te conociera diría que estas celoso…"

"¡y si yo no te conociera diría que pareces una p-!"

"…" baja la cabeza con los puños apretados.

"Yuffie…no quería decir-"

**Genial Vincent, ahora la vas a hacer llorar o te dará una buena bofetada en la cara…arreglalo…**

"_¿y que le digo?"_

**No se, ¿pedirle perdón amablemente por ejemplo?.** Sugirió Caos de forma obvia.

"¿helado?"dijo Vincent simplemente.

"¿helado?"repitió Yuffie sorprendida.

"uhm…"se rasco la cabeza.

"si esa es tu forma de pedir perdón…okay, disculpas aceptadas, ¡a por helado!"

Y ella fue corriendo a la heladería mas cercana.

**Esos 100 gils van a convertirse en helado….**

"¡Yuffie, espera!" la siguio rápidamente, ya que estaba temiendo que sus 100 gils quitados antes se convirtieran en un helado, cosa que ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan confundido con lo de la materia amnesia XD.<p>

Revisen y comenten! ^^.


	11. Conocer al enemigo

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

ATENCION: Recuerden que ahora todos se han olvidado de Balder, porque el usó la materia Amnesia, lean los anteriores capitulos lo suficientemente bien para poder seguir la historia.

* * *

><p>-Conocer al enemigo-<p>

**/ Punto de vista de Balder\**

Yo, Balder, aquí estoy de nuevo, otro día mas, preparando mi siguiente paso, mis sentimientos por ella son reales, puros, sinceros, desde hace 2 semanas no me he reunido con ella. Por otra parte, mi objetivo de creación, Vincent, en los siguientes días parece llevarse mejor que nunca con ella, eso me llena de odio y rencor hacia el…pero no debo alterarme, mi siguiente paso debe ser perfecto.

Estoy vestido de forma diferente a la que suelo estar acostumbrado, pero es necesario para mi próximo paso, solo es temporal claro esta, no creáis que estaré así mucho rato. He recogido mi pelo en una gorra de color azul, no he cambiado mis botas blancas, pero he quitado los escarpes (en capítulos anteriores expliqué lo que eran xD). A continuación, llevo pantalones y camisa de manga larga de color blanco similares a mis atuendos normales.

Claramente obvio, llevo mis guantes a juego con la ropa, que es lo único que no he cambiado de mi vestuario aparte de las botas, no llevo mi garra plateada, la he guardado.(Recuerden que la garra de Vincent es como parte de una armadura, junto con los escarpes, y debajo de ella tiene los guantes y la ropa, según he podido investigar u.o,pero si me equivoco en mi fic sera asi de todas formas xD).

Y para abrigarme un poco, llevo un anorak clasico para hombre sin capucha de color blanco, tiene el cuello (el del anorak xD) suficientemente alto como para taparme hasta la parte inferior de mi nariz.

Y con estos atuendos tan extraños aun para mi, aunque sea solo temporalmente, me dirijo hacia el bar de Tifa.

O mejor dicho,estoy tocando a la puerta.

"Tifaa,abre,estan llamando" llamó la voz de Barret si no me equivoco.

Abre Tifa Lockheart.

"Hola…lo siento, esta cerrado hoy"

"Oh,lo se,estoy buscando a Yuffie Kigasary"

"ehm,¿quien pregunta por ella?" dudó Tifa.

"solo dígale si la rosa azul esta bien.."

"uhm,o-okay,tome asiento y espere"

Me deja pasar,y cojo asiento junto a la barra,y fijate,Vincent Valentine esta en una mesa leyendo un libro. Acaba de levantar la mirada hacia mi, y me frunce el ceño, yo le saludo cordialmente con la cabeza desde mi asiento, pero el me ignora y pone su atención en su lectura.

"oye tu"llamo un hombre,que me parece que se llamaba Cid Hidwing,estaba a dos asientos de la barra de mi,y me señalaba con el dedo mientras sostenía una cerveza.

"¿si?"dije yo amablemente.

"¿Por qué preguntas por el palo de golf?"

"¿Palo de golf?" no acabe por entender eso.

"si,el palo de golf,Yuffie" me espetó el.

"_¿Yuffie,un palo de golf?,¿Cómo se atreve ese hombre a insultar a Yuffie de esa manera?,es un maldito embustero",_ por un momento me quedo callado ignorandole,aunque queria cogerlo alli mismo y arrancarle la piel a tiras, pero después levante mi mirada mas fria y rencorosa hacia el. Cid Hidwing nota mi enojo, y vuelve a su bebida diciendo "borde" en voz baja. Vincent también ha notado mi enojo, y se dirige hacia mi dejando su libro en la mesa.

"Cid llama asi a Yuffie" me comentó el.

"yo no creo que ella sea un palo de golf"

"Cid es asi de….imaginativo"

"Ey,que aun sigo aquí saben…"

Dirigo mi mirada fria de nuevo hacia el,esta vez Cid se bebe su cerveza de una tacada.

"Vincent, tienes competencia, este tio tiene una mirada asesina"

"…"Vincent da un ligero suspiro.

"¿Hola?"

Oigo la voz de Yuffie bajando las escaleras,estoy de perfil ante ella, mirando al suelo,ella se sigue acercando a mi,mantengo mis ojos ocultos en mi gorra. Noto que Vincent se aleja unos pasos de mi,no muy lejos,solo medio metro.

"¿como sigue tu rosa azul Yuffie?"

"….tu eres…¿Balder?" me dijo ella con su voz encantadora.

"el mismo que viste y calza" proclame yo,levantandome de la silla y haciendo una reverencia.

"¡aww!" se echa a mis brazos, dándome un calido y fuerte abrazo,yo claramente se lo correspondo cariñosamente.

"haa,,,¿tu eres el famoso "amigo" que le dio esa flor?"dijo Tifa.

"podria decirse"

"no te imaginaba asi" me comentó Yuffie."¿Por qué no te quitas la gorra?"

"uhm,prefiero tenerlo puesto"

Claro,si ve como es mi pelo entonces si que estoy perdido,me gusta mi pelo, y ademas, es exactamente el mismo que el de Vincent Valentine,solo que el mio es de color blanco claro…

""okay, creo que ya conoces a Cid, siempre me esta llamando palo de golf y todo eso"

Yuffie me conduce a la cocina,allí hay mas gente,digamos que demasiada.

"este es Cloud Strife,el tipo que venció a sephiroth,con un poco de ayuda extra, je, je…"

" ya he oído hablar de usted, señor Strife…"

"¿en serio?"dijo el dudando.

"No te des aires Spike,bueno,este es Barret y estos Denzel y Marlene"

Oh,claro,los niños de la casa y el hombre de antes..

"Hola señor"dijo la niña llamada Marlene.

"¿se va a quedar un rato?"pregunto inocentemente el niño llamado Denzel.

"puede ser"

"bien, aquí estan los turcos,han pasado por aqui de casualidad,son Rude,Elena, reno y…espera;¿y como entraste tu Rufus?"

"Yufie,que le invitamos a comer,no es nuestro enemigo" Dijo Tifa.

"por el momento"amenazó Cloud.

Veo que hay ciertas tensiones entre Rufus Shinra y Cloud,hmn….interesante.

"encantados"dijeron Rude y Reno al unisono.

"Lo mismo digo"dijo Rufus sin interes alguno aparente.

"uh,¿no falta alguien?..era..T..¿Tseng?"pregunto Yuffie.

"aqui"el hombre llamado Tseng estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

"ah,si,bueno, el es Tseng..uhm…y…"

"Mucho gusto Nanaki"dije yo simplemente arrodillándome delante del león rojo…

"oh,¿usted sabe mi nombre?"

"por supuesto, ¿no eres tu el guardián de Cañón Cosmo?"

"si,bueno.."

"encantado" me vuelvo a levantar.

"Bueno, creo que no falta nadie, ah!, y Vincent Valentine, o Vinnie,jeh"

"es Vincent, Yuffie" dijo el.

"claro, mucho gusto" espete yo.

"chicos, este es Balder"

Algunos "hola", o "encantado de conocerte", y otros saludos de parte de la gente que estaba alli.

"¿y porque estáis todos aquí?"Pregunté.

"oh,es que Tifa se ha pasado cocinando, y ha hecho mucha comida"Comentó Yuffie.

"jeh,si,eso"dijo Tifa.

"¿Por qué no te quedas?"dijo Cloud amablemente.

"Oh,no,yo ya comí hace media hora…" mentira, tenia mas hambre que mil demonios juntos.

Un ruido en mi estomago me traiciona.

"eh,jeje,tu estomago no dice lo mismo" Dijo la pequeña Marlene

"vamos,quedate" el pequeño Denzel también me insistía.

"de acuerdo, si ustedes quieren" no puedo negarme ante estos niños.

Tiempo después, estábamos comiendo, sentía la mirada fija que tenia Vincent en mi, por no hablar de,¿Reno?,si,el pelirrojo me miraba con cara de tonto.

"Oye Balder" llamó Reno.

"¿si?"

"¿Cómo encontraste el bar de Tifa?"

"Pregunte por Yuffie aquí y alla, y no fue difícil."

"Oh, esta bien"

"¿a que te dedicas?"Preguntaba Rufus Shinra.

"mhhn,no lo se, tengo experiencia con armas de fuego y eso,también algo de artes marciales, lo básico, pero no trabajo en nada de forma permanente"

"¿ y como te ganas la vida entonces?"preguntó curioso Nanaki.

"uhm, buena pregunta"

"dejen de interrogarlo y sigan comiendo" dijo Tifa.

"no me importa en absoluto" dije yo.

La verdad es que fue realmente agradable estar aquí,pero he venido por otros motivos.

Ya todos habían comido, y los turcos junto con Rufus Shinra se habían ido ya.

"dios mio,que hora es,Denzel,Marlene,a la cama"dijo Barret.

"uhm,okay"los 2 se van a sus habitaciones seguidos por Barret, ya casi todos dormían.

"se ha hecho tan tarde" estaba un poco somnoliento.

"Ey,¿ porque no te quedas a dormir?"

"No, no, me tengo que ir,pero me ha encantado volver a verte y conocer a tus amigos"me disponía a salir cuando alguien se interpone en la puerta.

"es mejor que usted se quede, es peligroso" oh, ¿Vincent se preocupa?, hm,curioso…

"no tendré problemas, pero gracias" yo le aparté de la salida y me fui.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Vincent.\**

"_Ese hombre me parecía un tanto conocido, pero me esperaba que tuviera otro aspecto,me preguntó porque razón no se quitó la gorra durante la comida…"_

**Ey Sherlock, ¿no sera que es calvo?**

"_no,por su nuca le pude ver un poco de cabello,lo tenia de color Blanco o plateado como…"_

**¿Cómo Sefiroth?**

"_si, es posible"_

**¿y si es un clon de Sephiroth?**

"_No lo creo, comentó que solo tiene experiencia con armas de fuego y algo de artes marciales, además de que sus ojos son diferentes"_

**Es un tipo muy raro, y a mi también se me hace conocido.**

"…"

"¿Vince?"Yuffie me llamaba.

"¿hn?"

"¿y si damos una vuelta?"

"Es tarde para salir…" ¿salir a estas horas a dar un simple paseo?,no creo que sea buena idea…

"okay…"

**Vamos Vincent, ambos sabemos que la chica quiere solo pasar un buen rato con usted,no seas antisocial por una vez…**

Aunque parezca raro, Caos tenia razón…

"espera"

"¿cambiaste de idea?"

Asiento con la cabeza.

"¡genial!"

"Shhh…estan durmiendo arriba"

"Ups…"

Salimos del Bar sin problemas,nos dirigimos hacia el parque, estaba todo muy tranquilo, no había nadie. El parque había sido recientemente renovado.

"a estas horas por aquí no hay maleantes, ¡incluso ellos necesitan descanso, de todas formas esta nevando por toda la ciudad" comentó ella.

"…" asentí levemente y me dirigía a seNtarme en un banco, noto un golpe en mi espalda,pero la verdad ya sabia lo que era. Me gire para ver a Yuffie disimulando que no habia pasado nada.

"…"sonrio un poco, no demasiado, pero Yuffie me lanzó nuevamente otra bola de nieve. Me quito los restos de mi cara y empezamos a tirarnos nieve el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>"¡Me rindo,me rindo!,uff" dejamos de atacarnos con la nieve.<p>

"deberíamos volver"

Yuffie no me escuchó, en vez de eso se subió a uno de los arboles.

"Yuffie"

"¡espera un segundo, acabo de ver un duende llevándose mi materia!"

"…¿que?" Caos y yo dijimos esto al unisonó.

"¡aqui!"ella mete el brazo dentro de un hueco del árbol "uhg, que pringoso, ¡au!"

Veo que saca su materia del hueco con una herida en la mano, del hueco también salió un cuervo volando lejos, me preguntó como habrá pasado esto.

"¡y no vuelvas a tocar mi materia nunca mas, cuervo tonto!"

"¡Yuffie!" le grite yo. Estaba mal colocada en el árbol, y según mis cálculos, se iva a caer.

"!" veo como ella se resbala mientras intento colocarme en posición para cogerla.

**2…1….y…**Caos decía.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Yuffie\**

"_Estúpido duende...o ardilla, como sea… me he caído de morros al suelo…pero no sabia que la nieve era tan espesa y calentita, se siente bien…creo que me voy a dormir aqui…"_

La verdad,no intente mirar encima de que estaba, ni me moleste, solo sabia que me estaba adormilando allí mismo,y que no me importaba.

"Yuffie"

"_¡Gawd!, esa voz, ¡me he caído encima de Vinnie!, pero..me..estoy….durmiendo…aquí.."_

"nn.." es lo único que podía decir.

"¿Yuffie?"

"nn…" "¡_maldita sea Vinnie y su calor agradable!.espera..¿Agradable, como puede ser Vinnie agradable?..."_

"¡Yuffie!" el me grito en todo el oído, yo me incorpore en una posición algo comprometida encima de el (XD pobre Vincent…XD).

"..nn?" estaba casi dormida.

"¿estas bien?"

Me incorporo un poco mas,hasta estar sentada sobre el.

"_Yuffie,sal de aqui ,vamos, no le mires!"_ eso era lo que me decía mentalmente a mi misma…pero no me funcionó.

"C-creo que deberíamos volver" sugerí yo temblando, me levanté y me aparte de el.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de puntos de vista de personajes\**

Durante el resto del camino de vuelta no dijeron nada,el silencio era incomodo para ambos.

**Oye,no estoy cuestionando este tranquilo silencio, pero eres idiota…**

"_¿perdon?"_

**Quitate la capa y dásela a ella merluzo…**

"_¿porque?"_

**¿Por qué se esta muriendo del frio quizas?** Dijo Caos de forma evidente.

Vincent se da un golpe mental a si mismo,ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que Yuffie tenia frio, y seguidamente, se quita la capa y se la pone a ella.

"¿pero tu no-?"

"no tengo frio, usted necesita abrigarse" dijo Vincent respondiendo a la pregunta de Yuffie.

"Gracias Vinnie"dijo ella dándole una sonrisa y aferrándose a la capa.

"De nada"se sonroja levemente y para su desgracia, Yuffie lo habia notado.

"Aww,Vinnie,estas adorable cuando te sonrojas" murmuro para si misma,y también para su desgracia,Vincent lo habia oído.

"¿en serio?"

"eh…estoo…¡Mira, un pajaro!"sale corriendo.

"…" se rie levemente"

**Vincent, yo que tu iva a por ella..**

"_¿estas loco?"_

**No,solo digo que la hagas feliz y todo eso antes de que te la quiten o que le hagan daño…**

"_ella no-"_

**Cero excusas Vincent, se que sueñas con ella cuando duermes.**

"_mis sueños son solo pesadillas.."_

**Hasta hace unos dias.**

"…_mientes"_

**A ver, ayer soñaste que estabas en un prado de verdes pastos, y estabas abrazándola, diciéndole que no se fuera nunca de tu lado…¿quieres que siga?**

"_no"_

**Eso pensaba yo.**

"¡Vinnie, no te quedes atras!" ella le estaba esperando desde lejos, un poco avergonzada aun de lo que pasó antes.

"es mejor que corras Yuffie,voy a obtener una respuesta a mi pregunta de antes usted quiera o no" dijo el de forma que sonara como una broma.

"¡eh,eh…soy la ninja mas rápida del mundo,no me cojeras!"y con esto, con capa de Vincent y todo,salio corriendo pisoteando la nieve con fuerza de vuelta al Bar de Tifa.

"eso lo veremos"

Y corrió tras ella.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, he intentado que este bien hecho, sobretodo en lo de los puntos de vista de los personajes.<p>

revisen y comenten! ^^


	12. Un sueño demasiado real

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII.

Advertencias: un poco de lemon, o eso creo,sorry, soy novata en esto de los lemon,pero intentare hacer algo parecido a ello o no se,disculpen ^^U,¡si no te gusta el lemon no leas este capitulo y punto pelota!xD

nota: siento haber tardado una semana en poner el capitulo,pero tengo examenes y eso ^^U,espero que este capitulo compense vuestra espera.

* * *

><p>-un sueño demasiado real-<p>

Eran las 11:18 la mayoría de nuestros amigos estaban haciendo sus tareas diarias, Cid y Barret fueron a reparar la nave, Cloud con sus repartos,Denzel y Marlene en el colegio, Nanaki estaba en el establo de los chocobos durmiendo aun, Tifa atendiendo el bar,Vincent entrado a escondidas al cuarto de Yuffie….espera,¿Qué!

Yuffie seguia dormida y estaba en su pijama,que constaba en una camisón blanco de manga corta y unos shorts grises,ella estaba aferrada a la capa de Vincent(es decir,ella lo llevaba puesto encima del pijama).

El se acerco e intentó recupera la capa,pero Yuffie la tenia bien sujeta contra si misma mientras dormia.

**Que hermosa vision…¿no crees Vincent?**

"_vine a recuperar mi capa"_

**Si hombre, y yo aquí soy el angel de la misericordia verdad?, podrias esperar a que se despertara y viniera a la cocina,pero en vez de eso has venido aquí,y yo se que _querias_ verla.**

"_deja de meterte en mis pensamientos, y solo vine a recuperar mi capa"_

**No es culpa mia que viva dentro de ti, no puedo evitar oir tus pensamientos..**

"¿Vinnie,que haces aqui?"dijo ella somnolienta.

"Mi capa" dijo el.

"¿esto?"dijo sujetando la capa mas fuerte."no"

"Yuffie,mi capa,ahora." Su voz la advertia de su futuro enojo.

"aw,dejame un rato mas,es tan agradable" y diciendo esto se durmió al instante abrazando la capa de Vincent.

"…"dio un largo suspiro,sabia que no podia quitarle a Yuffie la capa a la fuerza,y según ella la capa era "agradable",y se habia dormido otravez.

**/Punto de vista de Yuffie\**

Estaba dormida de nuevo después de oler el agradable aroma de la capa de Vinnie,awww,es que huele tan bien, yo pensaba que su olor seria a sangre y mugre y todo eso,pero , en cambio era todo lo contrario, no podia describir que aroma tenia exactamente.

Siento una extraña sensación, y estoy soñando, me giro bocabajo, echando la cabeza a un lado, abrazando la capa.

El peso de la cama cambia varias veces, hasta que noto unas piernas arrodilladas a los 2 lados de mi cuerpo, me daba igual lo que pasara, yo solo sabia que tenia la capa de Vinnie conmigo y no queria que nada me lo arrebatara.

Noto que algo se pone en mi espalda, recorre mi espalda por debajo de la capa y mi camisa de abajo a arriba y a los lados,y no puedo evitar relajarme un poco por la sensación.(se que es algo raro y puede que tonto, pero pónganse en el lugar de Yuffie xD)

"Soltar" Una voz me dijo.

Yo no entendia que queria decir esa voz con eso, y lo que fuera que fuese dejó de recorrer mi espalda de repente.

"Soltar" dijo la voz lentamente y empezó a jalar de un extremo de la capa.

Yo inmediatamente me aferre mas fuerte a la tela,evitando que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí no me lo quitara.

La voz se silencio otra vez, y la sensacion recorrio mi espalda otra vez de la misma forma que antes y yo estoy agarrando la capa contra mi misma,y esta especie de sueño no me deja tranquila.

poco a poco me doi cuenta que era una delicada mano lo que me acariciaba mi espalda,pero no podia moverme de mi lugar.( solamente la espalda,que quede claro eh?,¡solo la espalda!xD)

Pasaron varios minutos, o la verdad no se cuanto tiempo,porque me parecieron horas, y la sesacion parecia que habia cogido calor o algo asi, porque me empezó a quemar levemente por cada vez que recorria mi espalda.

Empecé a acostumbrarme al calor, no queria soltar la capa por nada del mundo,pero cada vez me era mas dificil hacerlo, el calor empezaba a sentirse agradable,pero sudaba a chorros por todo mi cuerpo, era una materia fuego de nivel bajo al parecer.

Tenia que deshacerme de lo que fuera que estubiera ahi,pero estaba demasiado adormilada y cansada para hacerlo,y solo pude girarme hacia arriba desde mi sitio en la cama.

Puse mis dos brazos cruzados agarrando la capa fuertemente, esa esfera materia fuego me habia hecho pasar un calor terrible, pero extrañamente tenia la piel demasiado sensible. No podia ni queria abrir los ojos,no sabia porque.

Siento que unas manos se dirigían hacia las correas de la capa, yo con mis adormiladas manos se las cojo e intento impedírselo, pero de nada sirve, desató las correas,y tan solo quedaba una, y yo en mi sueño suplique…

"No..no.." pedí yo, jadeando en mi propio sudor.

La voz aparta mis manos fuera de la correa y la suelta, pasa sus brazos por mi espalda y me eleva un poco para coger la capa, y lo izo.

Yo simplemente me rendí, y mi sueño se izo mas profundo.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde entonces, pero me desperté bocarriba y en sudor, habia sido un sueño muy real.

Me levanto y me dirijo a darme una buena ducha.

Al cabo de uno 15 minutos salgo,y me pongo ropa limpia, me di cuenta de que no llevaba la capa de Vinnie encima,la busco por todas partes pero nada, al final me decido por bajar.

Eran las 12:23,y supongo que aun tengo tiempo de comer algo.

Salgo y bajo por las escaleras un poco cansada, aun sintiendo ese calor de mi sueño.

"Hola Yuffie,si quieres comer algo hazlo ya,porque dentro de poco hare la comida"

"Ok Tifa, cogeré un zumo" me dirijo a la nevera de la cocina y cojo una jarra de zumo de naranja,quizás me ayude a sentirme mejor.

Me pongo el zumo y me siento en la silla, colocando el vaso de naranja en la mesa y tomarmelo con una pajita,estaba demasiado cansada como para levantar el vaso otravez.

Escucho un ruido,pero no hago caso, supuse que era la ventana siendo golpeada por el viento.

"¿se encuentra bien, Yuffie?" ¡OH-DIOS-MIO!,giro la cabeza a un lado,¿y que veo?¡A Vincent en la puerta de la cocina con la capa puesta!. empiezo a juntar piezas de mi mente y...finalemtne lo entiendo todo.

"hn" intento mantener la calma e ignorarle, e intento tomarme el zumo con calma.

"¿dormiste bien?" se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa delante de mi,no le miro y sigo concentrada en mi zumo, pero le contesto a su pregunta de todas formas.

"No,no muy bien,la verdad, me siento cansada"

"¿en serio?"

"Si"dije yo intentando que sonara sin interes,pero en vez de eso lo dije con nerviosismo.

"…"

Se hizo silencio durante unos minutos.

"¿Vinnie?"

"¿si?"

"¿Cuándo te di la capa?,creo que ayer se me olvido y me desperte sin ella"

"tu ya lo sabes"

"¿fue…?"

"si,fue real"

"entonces tu-"

"si,recupere mi capa"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso,sabes lo mal que lo pasé?" intenté gritar,pero solo salio un susurro cansado.

"bueno,usted no soltaba mi capa,tube que usar un metodo adecuado"

"¿¡y era necesario frotarme la espalda de esa forma!"otra vez intente gritar,pero soné otra vez cansada.

"bueno,no queria despertarte otravez, y,ademas, a usted no le molestaba mucho" añadio el de forma curiosa.

"pensé que estaba soñado"

"¿si usted hubiera sabido que era real que habrías hecho?"

"te habria dado una patada entre las piernas y lanzando por la ventana y aplastarte con una roca…"

"hmn.."se quedo pensativo, mirándome con sus ojos carmesí.

"¿que?"soné cansada otra vez, me termine mi zumo mientras el seguia pensando.

"entonces me alegro de que no lo supieras cuando ocurrió" sonó muy cerca de mi,claro,no me di cuenta de que se habia levantado y estaba al lado mio de pie.

"si,pero cuando este bien te-"

"no lo creo,usted tendrá que recuperarse de esto antes" y el me jaló del brazo y me empujo a la pared de la cocina con el.

"¿q-que haces?"

"nada" sus brazos estaban a los lados de mi cuerpo, impidiéndome escabullirme, y Vinnie cernía el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre mi.

"fuera" espete yo, aun con voz cansada, pero estaba nerviosa con vampiro-que-es-mas alto-que-tu-y-estoy-caliente casi literalmente encima de mi.

"no, quiero saber porque dijo que mi capa era agradable"

"..porque..lo es"dije yo de forma obvia.

"eso no es una respuesta"

" alejate ya o te-"

"¿Qué aras?"puso su cara mas cerca de la mia.

"n-no hagas eso"

"¿el que?"

"Vincent!"le intento empujar fuera de mi pero no funciona.

"responda a la pregunta…"

"ya te respondi…¿me sueltas,porfavor?" le roge yo mirando a otro lado.

Y gracias a leviatán el me soltó y se alejó de mi marchándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Vincent\**

me dirigi hacia el patio trasero del bar de Tifa,queria meditar un rato, pero con demonios en la cabeza,es casi imposible.

Me sente en el patio e intente meditar.

**Vincent,estoy orgulloso de usted.**

"_Caos,si te refieres a lo que tuve que hacer para recuperar mi capa, lo hice solo para recuperarla,nada mas"_

**Bueno,puede ser, pero ella parecia disfrutarlo un poquito…no sabia que usaras tan bien tus manos..**

"_ella pensó que estaba soñando,y ella no sabia que era yo, y yo no queria despertarla"_

**Pudiste haber hecho algo mas…estaba llena de sudor por todas partes,y jadeando lentamente…**

"_Basta,no sigas"_

**Ademas,tu sabias que ella no estaba dormida.**

"_supuse que ella misma pensaria que estaba dormida del todo"_

**Ooooh, ¿si hubiera estado dormida de verdad habrias aprovechado mejor al situacion?**

"_¡BASTA HE DICHO!"_

**Vincent,no sabia ese lado tan sádico de usted,al fin se le pegó algo de maldad de mi.**

"_¡oh te callas o te doy una patada mental en el trasero!"_

**¿se puede hacer eso?**

"_¡CALLATE!"_

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo…**

Por fin logré que Caos se callara, y pude meditar tranquilamente durante una hora y media. Amó cuando Caos se calla y me deja tranquilo un rato,aunque me he acostumbrado a el de todas formas,pero últimamente se ha puesto muy pesado.

Escucho unos gritos desde dentro.

"¡HE DICHO QUE NO!" la voz de Tifa resonaba fuerte.

Decidi ignorarlo,pero agudicé m i oído de todas formas para escuchar las voces de dentro.

"Tifa,nena, usted no manda en mi, solo llevo 5 copas" creo que ese era uno de los turcos, y a juzgar pro su forma de hablar, era Reno.

"llevas 12"

"bueno, yo estoy pagando por la bebida, asi que tu me tienes que servir"

"Si te desmayas en es suelo no te voy a ayudar"

"me importa un demonio, ponme otra"

Escucho como Tifa coge el vaso y lo llena de bebida, y que se lo da a Reno.

"me voy adentro un segundo, si quieres mas tendrás que esperar a que vuelva,¡Yuffie, ven aquí!"

"¿si Tifa?"

"Vigila a Reno mientras voy a la cocina un momento a preparar el almuerzo" y sus pasos se alejan de la barra del bar.

"Yuffie,querida, pareces cansada,¿no tuviste sueños bonitos?"

"no me hables de eso, céntrate en beber eso"

"ouhg, no sea mala conmigo, no tengo culpa de que no hayas descansado bien" oí como se tomaba su copa.

"Reno"

"¿dime?"

"quita el brazo de mi hombro"

"how,vamos,tranquila, ¡no are nada malo!"

"quita el brazo o…"

"¿o que,vas a llamar a tu novio para que me dispare?" por un momento queria dispararle.

"¡Vinnie no es mi novio!" **uhh,ella pensaba en usted!.**Caos dijo en mi mente.

"Yo nunca dije que me refiriera a Vincent…"

"…" ¿Por qué Yuffie no dijo nada?

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Reno\**

"Lo sabia, te gusta el"¡es que yo lo se todo,se ve a la legua que a Yuffie le gusta el tipo!

"¡N-no, eso no es verdad!"

"Mientes, tu cara te traiciona"

"y tu estas borracho"

"Yeah,lo estoy" me subo en la mesa y me pongo a cantar usando la botella como un micrófono" estoy borracho, la,la,la,laa,,la,laa" Yujuuu..estaba feliz y borracho cantando.

Entraron gente por la puerta, Barret,Cid,Cloud y el gato rojo ese Nanaki, entró también y Vincent también entró.

¡genial, todos oirán mi cancion!

"¿esta borracho?"comentó Cloud.

"uh, que alguien le tape la boca" eso me ofendió,pero me dio igual.

"un dia me di cuenta de que habia un amoooor" cantaba yo.

"¡CALLATE!" Yuffie estaba echando humo,pero Tifa,que habia salido justo despues,la agarró.

"Calmate Yuffie,se desmayara cuando termine de cantar,da igual,sabes que reno es imposible cuando esta asi"

"¡Vinnie,disparale!"

"No puedo"

"ough…"

"mis oidos"Cid se tapaba los oídos con las manos, Barret se marchó al piso de arriba.

"Y yo me encontré con un perrito en la calléee,era de color blancoooo y se llamaba Clouud!"seguí cantando sin importarme nada mas.

"¡ey!"Cloud dijo,pero acabó por reírse en el suelo como un loco al entender la gracia.

"buajajajaja"todos se rieron,en especial Cid. Los que no se rieron fueron Yuffie y el Vincent.

"¡vamos pelirrojo,sigue cantando!" ¡almenos Cid admira mis dotes para cantar!

"y yo estaba bebiendo mi copa cuando Yuffie se enfadooooo,porque la pobre no quería admitir queeee…"me detuve en eso.

"¿admitir qué?¡termina!"Esta vez Cid y Cloud me animaban también.

"Tifa!" Yuffie estaba asustada,sabiendo lo que iba decir yo.

"lo siento,es que me da gracia, dejalo terminar…"

"¡Vinnie!"

Vincent acabó pro acercarse a la mesa donde estaba yo cantando, y por eso me apreso a terminar de cantar.

"Pero Yuffie no quería admitir que estaba enamoradaaaaa"

Vincent se detubó a solo un metro de la mesa, ¡jah, le detuve!.

"¡SE ACABÓ!"Yuffie saltó del agarre de Yuffie y me lanzó una silla en la cabeza, y yo me desmayo cayendo de la mesa al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin punto de vista de personajes\**

Cid estaba en el suelo partiéndose de la risa con cloud,Nanaki estaba escondido debajo de una mesa observándolo todo,Tifa se quedó asustada viendo lo que Yuffie habia hecho,Vincent parado aun y Reno en el suelo demayado y borracho.

"¡asi aprenderás a cantar mejor!" Yuffie se da la vuelta para salir del Bar.

"¿y quien es el desgraciado del que te enamoraste Yuffie?"Dijo Cid levantándose del suelo con Cloud.

"¡dejenme en paz!" ella sale enojada del Bar y se dirige a la iglesia del sector 5 .

"Yuffie"

"ahora no Vincent,largate" siguió caminando dentro de la iglesia.

"¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡te dije que me dejaran en paz! "ella se gira para ver a Vincent,en cambio no era el"oh,Balder, lo siento, lo siento, no era a ti"

Balder estaba vestido como la "Primera vez" que Yuffie se encontró con Balder en la iglesia, una gabardina-capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza, ocultando sus brazos y sus ropas debajo de la tela blanca.

"¿Por qué estas enfadada?"

"No es nada, son cosas mias, no te preocupes"

"me preocupa" coge su mano derecha y le coge una a Yuffie."¿tal vez te sientas mejor si hablamos un rato tranquilamente?"

"no lo se, ahora me duele un poco la cabeza,ough…"se sienta en un banco con Balder.

"es normal cuando alguien se enfada mucho, pero se te pasara"

"hoy no es un buen dia para mi" apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Balder.

"quizás si te cuento un secreto¿te sentirías mejor?"

"uhm ,¿tal vez, tiene que ver con materia?"

"no,pero es igual de interesante"

"de acuerdo, te escucho entonces"

"si, pero vamos a otro lugar, aquí podrían oírnos"

* * *

><p>"¿aqui?" estaban en el parque de uno de los sectores.<p>

"ahora no hay nadie¿estas preparada para saber mi secreto?"

"¡si,estoy impaciente por saber que es!"

En un callejón oscuro,Vincent observaba(,madre mia, este tipo siempre en las sombras xD,que oportuno xD), por petición de Tifa habia venido a buscar a Yuffie, aunque el lo habría hecho de todas formas.

**¿Por qué no te acercas de una buena vez?**

"_están hablando,Caos"le dijo mentalmente._

**¿y porque están tan cerca el uno del otro?**

"_¿que?"_

Vincent enfoca mejor hacia ellos, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Balder?"

"No tengas miedo…"el se acerca y muestra su brazo izquierdo(si,la garra plateada xD)

"T-Tu…"

"No hay nada mas importante para mi que tu…aunque seas un…hermoso obstáculo…"

"!"

Imágenes se vienen a la cabeza, recordando todo de un solo golpe.

"T-tu,la amteria amnesia,¿como pudiste hacer-?"

No pudo terminar de hablar,Balder extendió su garra,y con cuidado alcanzo el rostro de

ella.

"Amame,porfavor…no puedo destruirte…eres un obstáculo clave..pero no quiero hacerte daño"

"eres un tonto,¿que pretendes con lo que hicistes con la materia amnesia?"

"Queria empezar de nuevo bien, queria abrazar tu corazon de la forma mas apropiada, y...poder cumplir mi objetivo de creacion"

"no permitire que-"

Balder la silencia colocando su dedo indice de su garra(con cuidado claro esta)en su boca.

"Lo se, pero antes de cumplir con mi cometido,quiero pasar tiempo con usted,rosa blanca de Wutai, y que seas mi guia para mostrarme las maravillas de los lugares que albergan este mundo"

Baja el brazo izquierdo escondiendolo otravez,y alza el brazo derecho,acariciandole la mejilla a ella.

**/Punto de vista de Yuffie\**

No puedo moverme de donde estoy,el me acaricia de una forma tan...extraña,no puedo creer que no este ahora mismo enojada con el o atacandole...pero..el nunca ha tenido oportunidad de tener una vida como los demas. yo, sin poder evitarlo,apoyo mi cabeza un poco contra su mano que me acaricia,cerrando los ojos un poco.

"¿eso es un si?"

"...te mostrare las maravillas de todos los lugares Balder,pero debes quitar el efecto de la amteria amnesia"

"lo are, pero-"

""confia en mi,si les explicamos bien lo entenderan"

yo le cojo de la mano y nos dirijimos hacia el bar de Tifa,esperando lo peor de la situacion que se acerca.

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado, disculpen por ser aun novata en estode los lemon u.u"...pero no quiero exederme en el tema demasiado ^^U<p>

revisen y comenten plis!


	13. la pelea, el beso y la guardia

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fanatasy VII

Advertencia:un poco de agresión y….bueno,el titulo lo define todo...asi que ya saben,si no quieren leer la parte de la agresion o el beso,saltenselo y no lo lean ^^...

disfruten de la lectura, y lean con calma,este capitulo es bastante largo,sorry.

* * *

><p>- la pelea, el beso y la guardia-<p>

"hola chicos"

"Yuffie,¿estas bien,quien es ese?"Tifa preguntó muy preocupada.

"este es Balder chicos"

"oh,el del otro dia" comentó Cloud.

"chicos quiero que pongan toaas sus armas en la otra habitación porfavor"

"¿porque?"preguntó Cid.

"voy a hablarles de un tema serio y..no quiero que usen sus armas cuando lo haga"

Con extrañeza,todos pusieron sus armas en la otra habitación y volvieron sin ellas.

"bien¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?" Red XIII preguntó.

"Balder,vamos"dijo Yuffie.

Balder de un tirón se quitó la tela de encima y desvelo su apariencia,todos se quedaron en shock unos instantes, y de un solo golpe todos recordaron a la vez todo.

"¡TU!" todos dijeron al unisonó, aunque a Barret se le oyó mas.

Todos querían ir a buscar sus armas,pero Yuffie tenia la llave de la habitación.

"No se enfaden"

"¡mocosa,que el te secuestro!"dijo Cid.

"¡el solo quiere tener una vida!"

"el es un experimento del doctor Hojo,no podemos confiar en el" comentó Cloud.

"¿acaso tu no lo eres también Cloud!"gritó Yuffie.

"…"Cloud bajó la cabeza."eso no-"

"Porfavor"

"Yuffie,¿estas segura?" preguntó Tifa.

"¡Si!"

"no veo ninguna molestia por la que no pueda quedarse"dijo Nanaki.

"Opino lo mismo,pero te mantendremos un ojo encima"dijo Reeve.

"pero como uses de nuevo una materia amnesia sobre nosotros, se arrepentirá" dijo Tifa amenazando.

"Descuide,no lo volveré a hacer"dijo Balder.

Después de un rato hablar y charlar, Vincent entra en el bar.

La primera reacción de Vincent es quedarse quieto en el sitio mientras recordaba todo lo olvidado, al igual que el resto.

A continuación, ocurrió lo inevitable, Vincent se abalanzó como una bestia sobre Balder y le dio puñetazos en la cara, luego le cogió con ambas manos por los hombros y lo empujo a las escaleras.

Balder se defendió y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y le empujó lejos, Barret intentó agarrar a Vincent, pero este le dio un codazo y lo empujo hacia la barra.

Los demás no sabían que hacer, Cloud también intentó agarrarlo junto con Cid.

"¡basta Vincent!"dijo Cloud.

"¡Vampiro idiota, deja de pegarle, no va a hacer nada malo!"dijo Cid.

Obviamente Vincent no se convenció de esto, ya que les empujo contra la pared quitándoselos de encima.

Tifa y Nanaki se habían marchado arriba para calmar a Denzel y Marlene, Yuffie estaba al lado de Barret.

Vincent sacó su Cerberus y disparó a Balder, pero este esquivó hacia un lado y golpeó a Vincent en el hombro con su brazo izquierdo para que se alejara.

Pero este no lo izo, es mas, arremetió con su garra de oro contra el y le rasgó justo en el pecho, haciéndole sangrar, pero no terminó.

Sangre, sangre, sangre, un golpe en el hombro, otro en la frente, patadas en la espalda, Vincent se enojaba cada vez mas, su ira y su velocidad al atacar aumentaban, y no se detenía ante nada. Y tal fue su ira que acabó transformándose en Caos y tumbó a Balder en el suelo contra una mesa,la cual se partió en dos bajo Balder, quien se habia defendido de la mitad de los golpes recibidos con suma precisión.

Ante esto,Yuffie se interpusó delante de Vincent.

"¡basta Vincent!" le pegó una buena bofetada en la cara sin tener miedo de su transformación.

"…" se toca en donde recibió la bofetada."¿Yuffie?"el volvió a su forma normal después de decir eso.

"chicos,lamentó interrumpir pero,el tio esta inconsciente…"comentó Barret.

Balder, estaba en el suelo,con sangre en sus ropas azules, y blancas,heridas en el pecho,la cara y la espalda.

"Esta vivo,"dijo Reeve al tomarle el pulso."no ha perdido mucha sangre,pero necesita curarse esas heridas ahora."

"le llevaremos arriba,ayudame Cid"dijo Cloud.

Unas 2 horas después, los escombros y el lugar fueron reparados,aunque se había hecho de noche.

"Lo siento" dijo de nuevo Vincent.

"Vincent,¿en que demonios pensabas?" le regañó Tifa.

"…no lo se…mis disculpas…"

Yuffie sale de la habitacion de invitados.

"se pondrá bien,su organismo le cura las heridas menos graves.."dijo Yuffie.

"Yuffie.."

"…ven conmigo un segundo Vinnie"le jala lejos.

"Yuff-"

"cállate Vinnie"

"¿…?"

"¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?"

"actué por instinto…"

"…tu no sueles hacer eso…"

"¿no?"

"no"dijo ella.

"…"Vincent mira hacia otro lado sin saber que decir.

"Vincent,¿Qué pasa?"

"no lo se…tal vez..seria bueno devolver a Balder de donde vinó"

"no podemos dejarle alli, tu sabes perfectamente lo que es estar encerrado dentro de un ataud 30 años…"

"…yo lo sorpoté,y pude haber estado mas tiempo sin problemas"dijo intentando

"claro,pero el no tiene tu personalidad de "me-gusta-estar-solo-y-deprimirme"….el es completamente lo contrario de ti…metaforica y literalmente…"

"¿como es eso?"

"aparte de las ropas…el.. habla mas que tu.."

"si,cierto"

"ahora que lo pienso,el estaba en un ataud de cristal,como…..¿blancanieves?"

"¿blancanieves?"fruncio el ceño.

"ohw,nada,cosas mias. Como iba diciendo, ademas, quizas tu no tengas problemas para estar sin nadie, sin ofenderte, pero el sufrio mucho, se le puede ver en los ojos, el no soporta estar solo"

"lo se…"

"por lo tanto,quiero que me prometas algo"

"¿eh?"

Inesperadamente Yuffie le abraza.

"no hagas de nuevo lo que pasó hoy"

"…lo intentare"

"…"

"…¿Yuffie?..."

"¿hn?"

"¿ porque me abrazas todavia?" pregunto Vincent un poco confuso.

"aw…cállate"se limitó a seguir abrazada a el.

**Vincent**

"_¿Qué ocurre,Caos?"_

**Apartar a Yuffie de ti,hace mucho calor ahora.**

"_¿y eso a que se debe?"_

**Debido a que TU estas ardiendo por dentro y no te das cuenta.**

"_ahora que lo dices…."_

**Se lo que quieres ahora…**

"_no se de que me hablas"_

**Oooh, no te preocupes, yo te lo are saber ahora mismo.**

"_espera¿Qué vas a-?"_

No le dio tiempo a decir mas,Caos tomó control de su cuerpo sin avisarle,sin que Yuffie se enterara.

"¿Vinnie,estas bien?"Yuffie empezó a alejarse, pero Caos no la dejó.

"Si,no te preocupes"

"¿no querías que te soltara?"preguntó ella.

"Mentí"dijo Caos.(recuerden, solo toma control del cuerpo de Vincent,no se transforma XD)

"¿porque?"

Caos la empujo dentro del baño y cerrando tras de si,giró a Yufie y con cuidado agarro su rostro.

"por esto"

El se inclino sobre ella y cerró los ojos.

Y a medio camino del suceso, antes de que los dos se tocaran, Caos dejó el control de Vincent, dejándole a el tomar el control otra vez.

Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Tan pronto como la besó, se detuvo en seco.

Abrir los ojos para verla a ella,que estaba mirando igual que el.

Caos riéndose por dentro, pero Vincent lo ignoró.

¿Qué debe hacer el ahora, seguir mirándola así hasta que alguien interrumpiera en la habitación, seguir el instinto, o simplemente irse sin decir nada?

La primera decisión no parecía buena idea…

la tercera seria demasiado brusco…

la segunda..era lo que el deseaba…a pesar de que Caos le habia metido en este lio.

Asi que entrecerró los ojos, extrañamente al mismo tiempo que ella, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza,sabiendo que el queria esto,aunque se lo negara una y mil veces. ligeramente,aun teniendo su rostro entre sus manos,la empuja lentamente hacia la pared, y presiona lentamente el rostro contra ella, haciendo que Yuffie diera un pequeño gemido.

Pero el destino no estaba deacuerdo en que aun pasara nada mas…

Porque llamaron contra la puerta a lo bestia.

"¡ey,lo que quieran que esten haciendo ahí,salgan!"Barret gritó.

Rapidamente los 2 se separaron,el vio rapidamente un par de cepillos de dientes y se le ocurrio una idea.

Minutos mas tarde,Barret habia abierto la puerta con la llave de repuesto.

"¿Qué demo-?"

"lo siento Barret" dijo Yuffie, secandose las manos y saliendo "si quiere cepillarse los dientes vas a tener que comprar pasta de dientes "

"¿Qué el vampiro tiene colmillos o que?"

"…"Vincent se calló ante esto y termino de lavarse los dientes,y salio de alli empujando a Barret al baño cerrando la puerta.

"Vince"

"lo siento,yo no queria hacer eso…y-yo…fue Caos"

"ah?Caos?"

"si,el me-"

"¿lo hizo Caos,todo?"pregunto confusa.

"…no, yo te bese, no el…yo queria detenerlo pero…ya era tarde"

"…un accidente supongo" su rostro reflejaba tristeza absoluta.

"si…lo siento…Yuffie,no queria-"

"¡lo se Vincent,no pasa nada hombre,no te disculpes mas!"dijo ella de repente con alegria falsa.

El notó su falsa alegria.

"Yuffie,quizas fuera un error, pero-"

"no improta,ire con Balder,creó que me toca la primera guardia de la noche"

"yo are la segunda"dijo el.

"deacuerdo."y con eso se marchó.

**Lo siento,no queria-**

"_no importa Caos, pero no lo hagas de nuevo"_

**Hombre,deacuerdo…pero-**

"_no hace falta que te humilles mas de lo debido"_

**Bueno,pues eso,que lo siento…** dijo finalmente Caos.

"esta noche va a ser muy larga."

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Balder\**

Mis heridas superficiales se curaron sin problemas…pero tenia vendas en mis costillas y en uno de mis hombros,al igual que una pequeña venda en mi mano derecha.

Tenia ropa de cintura para abajo claro esta,quitando que no tenia las botas,ya que estoy en una especie de cama,muy comoda por cierto.

La sabana me cubria hasta la mitad de mi estomago. con mi mano izquierda,(ahora sin el guante plateado,por cuestiones de seguridad no lo llevaba puesto)cruzo el borde de la tela y lo subo un poco mas arriba de mi, unos centímetros solamente. Mi pelo blanco,que simula al color de la nieve,estaba esparcido ligeramente por la almohada.

No he podido dormir mucho,pensando en lo que habia ocurrido hace solo un rato.

Oigo un ruido de alguien entrar,pero yo ya se quien es,solo una persona tiene unos pies tan delicados.

Yuffie entró,dandome una sonrisa, pero mirandola con mis ojos azul hielo, me pareció que estaba disgustada por algo.

Queria preguntarle porque estaba asi,pero decido no hacerlo, ya que según su rostro,parecia un tema que la tenia muy triste.

Odio cuando ella esta así, me mata por dentro que este asi.

"Balder,¿no duermes?" ella se sentó en la silla que esta al lado izquierdo de mi cama,yo dirigo mi rostro hacia ella,sin mover el resto del cuerpo.

"no,he estado pensando en lo que ha pasado"

"no te preocupes,Vinnie me ha prometido que no volverá a ocurrir algo parecido"

"confio en que que cumpla con su palabra"

"¿tienes frio?,si quieres puedo traerte otra manta"

"esa es una pregunta interesante,ya que literalmente soy el invierno personificado"

"ahm,lo siento,se me habia olvidado,pero,¿nunca te da un poco de frio?"

"no necesariamente. Solo me siento alterado con el calor"

"¿el verano?"

"si, es una forma de decirlo"

"deberias dormirte"

"Yuffie,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"claro"

"¿Por qué estas triste?"

"…no estoy triste"

Mentira,se que estas mal por algo,Yuffie Kigasary,tu rostro,tu corazon y tu alma me lo dicen…

"Puedes decirmelo si quieres,pero si no quieres no tienes que decirme nada,igualmente esperó poder hacer algo para que dejes de estar triste"

"No te preocupes, se me pasara"

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente, dándole a entender que yo esperaba que asi fuera.

Pero, yo soy ahora el que esta triste….

Una lagrima…

Cayendó en silencio…

Por su rostro.

Mi corazón empezó a tener una grieta con solo verla asi. Lo único que puedo hacer es levantar mi brazo izquierdo desnudo, y acariciar su mejilla, quitandole esa lagrima de su cara.

Ella coge mi mano con la que intentaba consolarla, y la sostiene contra su rostro,apoyando su cabeza ligeramente contra ella.

"No llores,mi corazón se rompe cuando estas triste"

"l-lo siento" intentó apartarse de mi mano.

"Si mi helado corazon puede calmarte,entonces abrazaló,porfavor. Y si no puede ser asi,almenos intentalo."

Ella se queda en silencio,volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi mano, y me la acarició con su propia mano, yo sonreí un poco,sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo posible por ella.

"Balder-" ella dijo triste aun,intentado hablar.

pero yo la silencio con mi voz.

"Shhh…"

Sabia que si ella hablaba ahora,Yuffie lloraria,y yo no quiero que ella lo haga,aun que muchas veces dicen que es mejor llorar y desahogarse, yo deseo calmarla,sin que ella tenga que llegar a eso.

durante el resto del tiempo con ella mantego mi mano en su rostro. Ella se levantó de la silla sin dejar mi mano acariciarla y se apoya con cuidado en mi pecho. Esto me hacia feliz,pero estoy aquí ahora para que no este triste.

Rodeo su nuca por debajo de mi brazo izquierdo,ella sube hasta mi cuello,y se apoya en el sintiendo aun tristeza en sus ojos.

Simplemente yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre la suya,sin apenas moverme de mi lugar.

Durante un largo silencio estuvimos asi, yo era consciente de lo cerca que ella estaba de mi, y que nunca habia estado tan cerca a ella.

Su aroma sigue siendo tan agradable y tan pacifico,a pesar de estar en su estado.

No puedo evitar besar su pelo,pero ella solo se aferra mas a mi.

Noto el cansancio en sus ojos.

"deberías dormir" dije yo.

"tu tambien"

" yo no podré dormir esta noche mucho, pero usted si puede"

"no lo creo…"

"hazlo por ti Yuffie, sea cual sea la razón de tu malestar, tu misma debes solucionarlo, aunque yo desee ayudarte, al final eres tu la que debe decidir, por eso….ojala descanses lo mejor posible"

"bueno,escuchando eso..yo..debo intentarlo. Gracias"ella sonrió un poco,pero pude verlo gracias a la luz de la luna que estaba en la estancia a través de la ventana.

Veo como se levanta y abre la puerta, y esperando en ella esta Vincent,supongo que para hacer la segunda guardia el resto de la noche.

Los dos no se miran,ella sigue su camino y se marcha,el entra y cierra la puerta.

"¿te encuentras mejor?"

Por alguna razon, veo en sus ojos la culpabilidad….y no puedo evitar pensar que el tiene algo que ver con el malestar de Yuffie.

"ella esta triste"

"¿…yuffie?"

"si"

"¿te dijo porque?"

"no,no la obligue a decirme nada si no quiere,estaba muy triste,decepcionada…" de repente siento ganas de levantarme,con lo que con mi mano izquierda apartó la sabana un poco y me incorporo con algo de dolor.

"no debes hacer eso"el va a donde yo y me detiene.

"bueno,como quieras"me vuelvo a recostar en la cama" aunque no creo que pueda dormir"

"mis disculpas por lo de antes"

"no creo que debas disculparte por educación,se que querías matarme" dije yo con tono pacifico,pero firme.

"…"(menudo corte xD)

"pero confío en que mantengas tu promesa y no vuelva a suceder algo asi"

"solo si te alejas de ella."

"no puedo hacer eso…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"…la amo"

"…mentira"

"¿mentir…mentir?,¿Por qué mentiría yo de algo asi?"

"la secuestraste una vez… y nos engañaste antes…¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a mentir asi otra vez?..."

"….¿que derecho tienes tu a romper mi corazon de esa manera?" no me gusta que me llamen mentiroso cuando no lo soy.

"…hablas extraño,¿lo haces apropósito?"

"no, la verdad soy asi…" cierto.

"…debes dormir"

Miro hacia su pistola Cerberus fijamente en su mano.

El se da cuenta.

"no are nada" guarda su arma.

"confío en que cumplas tu palabra"

cierro mis ojos,para poder dormirme un rato después.

**/Fin de punto de vista de Balder\**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ^^.<p>

Revisen y comenten! ^^


	14. ¿Descubriendo la verdad?

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de final fantasy VII

nota: siento mucho haber tardado unpoco en subir el capitulo,queria hacerlo bien ^^U.

espero que les guste =).

* * *

><p>-¿descubriendo la verdad?-<p>

Yuffie escribía en su diario….

"_querido diario: han pasado solo unas 2 semanas y Balder ya esta curado por completo. Perdón por no haberte escrito desde el dia antes de nochebuena. _

_Ha pasado la navidad y el fin de año,todos nos lo pasamos muy bien:_

_Cid y Reno se emborracharon en nochebuena y cantaron juntos, aun tengo dolor de oidos por eso._

_Cloud por fin le dijo Tifa lo que sentia por ella,pero lo hizo en mitad de las campanadas de año nuevo y Tifa le besó después de haberse atragantado con las uvas y pegarle un puñetazo en la cabeza._

_Vincent estuvo mas social que otras veces, incluso se puso de voluntario para traer a Balder desde la habitación hasta el sofá en fin de año, ya que aun no se podia mover bien. Espero que hoy sea un buen dia._

cierra su diario y lo guarda.

Salta de su habitación y se dirige contenta hacia la planta baja, Balder estaba esperándola en la puerta, con sus ropas de siempre, que ahora estaban limpias.

"¿que haces levantado?"

"quería hablar contigo"

"okay…"

"habla con el"

"..Balder, ya sabes que no-"

"no quiero verte asi" le coge las manos." solo fue un percance, ustedes se quieren…"(¬¬U, eso me da mala espina)

"yo no lo se…"

"sabes que puedes contar conmigo" le acaricia las manos. "te amo Yuffie…are lo que pueda por verte feliz"

"gracias…"

"pero me temo que para eso tendre que mudarme"

"¿eh?"

"he encontrado un apartamento donde puedo vivir tranquilo, yo aquí sobro"

"pero dijiste que querías que te mostrara el mundo…"

"lo se,pero eso no lo impide"

"¿y..cuando te mudarías?"

"mañana….creo"

"ah…"

"¿Por qué no despiertas a Vincent Valentine?"

"ey..es verdad, hace tiempo que no le despierto con un susto"

"sois amigos, los amigos se hacen bromas ¿no?"

"bueno, voy a ver"ella va a la cocina y llena un vaso de plástico con agua y sube por las escaleras al segundo piso.

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista de Yuffie\**

No se si después delo que ha pasado es bueno que despierte a Vinnie para intentar asustarlo….digo intentarlo porque nunca se asusta.

Entro de puntillas en la habitación, Vinnie sigue durmiendo aun en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta.

"_ow…bonita espalda Vinnie…¡ey, no es momento de pensar esas cosas!"_

Armada con mi vaso de plástico lleno de agua fría estiro el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Vinnie y le coloco el vaso justo encima de su cabeza.

Ahora debería despertarse, evitar mojarse y regañarme….

Pero no pasa nada…bueno, ¡mejor!.

Me escondo en la cesta de la ropa sucia, que lo único que hay es la capa de Vinnie, aunque no huele a sucio ni nada, y unas sabanas sucias.

Me pongo dentro silenciosamente y espero.

**6 minutos mas tarde...**

"¡GRRRAAA!"

"_¡ghaaa, que susto me dio!, ya iba tardando, me aburría de esperar"_

Ese tuvo que ser Vinnie, ahora solo debo esperar a que abra la cesta y le asusto.

_**Tap,tap,tap….**_

Oh, viene hacia aquí

"Yuffie, no tiene gracia, sal"

"¡Yuffie no esta!"

"_¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué hable?, ¡si no estoy no tengo que hablar!"_

"¿Dónde estas?"

"aqui"salgo de la cesta de la ropa con la capa de Vinnie puesta y salgo corriendo

"¡yuffie,mi capa!"

"¡ven a buscarla!"Salto sobre la cama.

"¡yuffie!"el sube también y yo salto de la cama pero me enredo con la capa y acabo en el suelo.

"ough!, ¿Quién apagó la luz?"

"¿yuffie?"el me ayuda a salir de la tela y me pongo de pie.

"perdona Vinnie"

"¿porque hiciste eso?"

"¡ey, hacia tiempo que no lo intentaba!"

"Yuffie…yo.."

"¿…?"

"lo siento…por..lo que paso hace unas semanas."

"¿aun sigues pensando en ello?"

"¿tu no?"

"si,por supuesto…"

"debes de odiarme.."el mira hacia otra lado.

"_Ahw, Vinnie…no seas tonto…"_

Le abrazo rodeando su espalda con mis brazos.

"!"

"tonto,¿como voy a odiarte?,eso es imposible"

"Pero yo-" le hago callar tapándole la boca con mi mano.

"nada de "pero"…"

"…"

"Asi esta mejor"

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**Dias mas tarde…**

"_Vinnie sonríe mas que de costumbre, y ha empezado a ser un "poquito" mas sociable, aunque seguimos como siempre. Balder ya se ha mudado a un apartamento, yo le voy a ver de vez en cuando y el se alegra mucho de que le visite."_

"Vinnie" le llama Yuffie desde la barra del bar lavando los vasos.

"¿ Si Yuffie?" dijo el levantando la vista hacia ella desde su mesa.

"me aburro mucho…." dijo ella.

"hoy parece ser un día tranquilo"

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Un grito se escuchó.

"¿de donde vino eso?" preguntó Yuffie.

"¡Socorro!" un pelirrojo bastante conocido por todos entró al bar como una exhalación y se escondió detrás de Vincent, el cual estaba sentado en su silla.

"¡RENOOO,MALDITO PELIRROJO VEN AQUI!" Cid entró echando humo por las orejas.

"¿pero que te ocurre cid?" preguntó Yuffie.

"¿¡QUE ME OCURRE!,¡ME OCURRE QUE RENO CASI DESTRUYE MI NAVE!"

"¡eso no es verdad,yo solo estaba mirando, no fue culpa mía que tocara el botón de aterrizaje de emergencia!"

"¡ahora vas a limpiar mi nave, merluzo!"saca a Reno de su escondite y se lo lleva.

"¡noooo!"Reno es arrastrado por Cid y se lo lleva.

"…." Vincent y Yuffie se quedaron sin habla.

Suena el PHS de Yuffie.

"¿si?"

"**Hola Yuffie,¿Cómo estas?" **dijo una voz por el PHS.

"Hola Balder"

"_ya estamos otra vez con ese tipo…"_dijo Vincent en sus pensamientos.

**Uhhhh…¿percibo envidia y celos, Vincent?**

"_Callate Caos,nadie te ha preguntado"_

**Ey, relajate amigo ¬¬….**

Después de unos minutos de charlar con Balder por el PHS,Balder se despide y cuelga la llamada.

"¿Qué queria?" pregunto Vincent inmediatamente.

"Solo hablar,relajate Vinnie"

"Estoy relajado" dijo en tono sarcástico.

"Agh…" Yuffie va a subir las escaleras pero una mano le agarra el brazo."Dejame tranquila"

"Yuffie…quiero preguntarte algo…"

"¿que?" dijo ella algo enojada.

"¿Quién es tu… mejor amigo,yo o Balder?"

"Vincent, sabes perfectamente que nada ni nadie va a superar nuestra amistad, Balder es…alguien que fue creado a partir de ti, y si le odias te estas odiando a ti mismo, y eso no es justo ni para ti ni para el."

"…"

"y si te cae mal por alguna razón no deberías hacerlo,y te repito que es como si te odiaras a ti mismo…."

"….no lo había pensado asi..pero…"

"Tu ya has tenido que superar todos tus males, pero lo que no puedes hacer es dar un odio sin sentido a Balder, tu no eres asi" se gira completamente hacia el.

"¿Entonces como soy Yuffie?" le preguntó el sin soltarle el brazo todavía.

"Quizás no seas un santo, pero se que nunca arias daño a nadie sin una buena razón."

"Yuffie…"

**/Punto de vista de Yuffie\**

"Eres alguien importante para mi, y no me gusta pelear contigo" dije yo.

"A mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo…"

"_uhg…espera, me estoy sintiendo mareada…ghh…"_

"¿estas bien?"

"Me siento…mareada…"

El me toma la temperatura. "estas ardiendo"

Mi cuerpo dejó de responderme sin mas.

Creí que me iba a golpear contra el suelo,pero Vincent me cogió a tiempo.

"¡Yuffie!"

"Me duele…la…cabeza.."

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"n-no lo se…me…me siento-…."

Todo empieza a oscurecerse a mi alrededor, lo ultimo que veo son los ojos rojos de Vincent.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas mas tarde….21:13 PM<strong>

**Sede de la WRO**

Estaba débil, pero podía escuchar las voces de la gente a mi alrededor.

"¿Cómo esta?" una voz conocida dijo.

"Esta estable Vincent no tienes de que preocuparte, pero no entiendo porque tenia mako azul en su cuerpo…"

¿ese Reeve?, entonces estoy en la sede…pero-

"¿mako…azul?...¿el mako no es de color verde?" dijo la voz de Vincent.

"Si, pero, al parecer alguien ha conseguido no solo cambiar el color, sino también sus efectos en las personas. Por lo poco que sabemos…este al ser inyectado no produce el mismo efecto que el mako verde, sino que..parece que al tener contacto con un ser vivo, relaja su cuerpo y mente, dejándolo vulnerable, pero sus consecuencias tiempo mas tarde son un misterio…"

"_Balder me puso ese liquido azul…entonces..¿era mako de otro color?"_

"pero nunca he visto que sus ojos brillen como suele suceder con el mako normal…."

"Como dije,este mako azul es completamente diferente al otro, no tiene nada que ver." Concluyó Reeve." pero no se que efectos secundarios puede tener, aparte de los síntomas que ya tiene Yuffie, ¿sabes cuando estuvo ella en contacto con este mako Vincent?"

"No,no lo se…..quizás ella lo sepa"

"Bueno,yo tengo que irme, tienes que dejarla descansar, así que tendrás que salir de la habitación y esperar fuera si quieres…" oigo a Reeve irse.

"Yuffie…"el estaba cerca de mi, podía oírle cerca."Si me oyes, quiero que sepas que no dejare que te pase nada…."

Sentí un beso en mi frente y sus pasos se alejaron. Un clic de la puerta y después ya no le escuche mas.

* * *

><p><strong>A las 23:26 PM…<strong>

Un frio intenso aparecio de la nada, una sensación mala abundaba en mi cuerpo.

"Yuffie"

"¿V…Vincent?" entreabro los ojos con esfuerzo.

"Mi Yuffie…" Balder había entrado por la ventana y estaba transformado en su forma Caos

"N..No…tu…"

"No tengas miedo, no te are daño." Sus alas se retrajeron detrás de su espalda y el inclina el rostro hacia mi."supongo que sabrás lo que es el liquido azul que te ponía cuando te llevé conmigo aquella vez"

"Mako"dije yo con voz débil.

"Sus efectos secundarios depende de la persona a la que se le inyecta…unos mueren, otros sobreviven con secuelas incurable…y luego estas tu"

"¿y-yo?"

"Eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo…te amo Yuffie…no dejare que nadie mas pueda acercarse a ti…"la ultima frase sonó con su voz sobrehumana, y siguió hablando con esa voz."y que solamente yo pueda tocarte, sentir el aroma maravilloso que desprendes por todo tu ser, un aroma que no puedo explicar.…" su rostro se inclinó aun mas a mi, pude ver sus colmillos afilados y sus ojos azul intenso mirarme con una especie de adoración.

"N-no….porfavor…Balder"

"Shh…"Balder me besó el cuello. Su toque era frio y ardiente al mismo tiempo. Noté que sus fauces recorrían mi hombro,pero sin hacerme daño,t eniendo cuidado de no dejar marcas en mi piel."Yuffie, solo te puedo advertir de que sino te quedas a mi lado muchas personas moriran, tu eres la única que puede calmar mi ira...yo deseo que estés conmigo, me siento tan solo si tu no estas a mi lado…."

"N-no…mira lo que me has hecho..con ese mako.." dije yo con esfuerzo.

"Solo lo hice por tu bien, pronto lo entenderás todo y entonces tu vendrás a mi voluntariamente. Solo lo hago por tu seguridad…"

Me da un sobre.

"Abre esto mañana por la por la noche, lo entenderás" se separa de mi y sale por la ventana y se aleja volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Dias mas tarde…<strong>

"Yuffie,¿como te sientes?" Me preguntó Vincent.

"Como si me hubiera pasado un Bahamut por encima"

"no digas eso"

"Pero es verdad…."

"¡ABRAN PASO!" la puerta se abre de un portazo, y como no, era Cid."¿Cómo esta la enana?"

"No soy una enana Cid" le dije yo algo enojada.

"Cid,no entres asi en los sitios" le regañó Vincent.

"Como sea…¿Cuándo vas a levantarte de ahí Yuffie?" preguntó Cid.

"Aun me están haciendo pruebas…" le dije yo incorporándome en la camilla.

"¿Y de que estas enferma,de la rabia?" dijo Cid levantando una ceja.

"¡No!" le conteste yo mas enojada.

"Era broma, Reeve ya me contó, relajate" le dijo Cid en tono bromista.

"¬¬,¿y viniste a visitarme o a hacerme bromas Cid?"

"Las dos cosas" me contestó el con burla."Pero he traído a algunas personas de camino"

Y por la puerta entran:

Tifa,Cloud,Nanaki(Red XIII),Barret,Denzel,Marlene…¡Incluso Reno,Rude,Tseng,Elena y Rufus Shinra!.

"Madre santa…¿Qué hacéis todos aqui?...O.O"

"¿de que te sorprendes?, vinimos a verte" dijo Tifa con una sonrisa.

" eso ya lo vi, ^^U…lo que no entiendo es porque vinieron ellos" mire hacia los turcos y Rufus.

"Nos pillaba de camino" dijo Reno."Ya le dieron el alta definitiva a Rufus de cuando se enfermó de Geostigma hace unos años"

"Ya me tenían harto con tantas pruebas inútiles,¬¬,pero no me hacían caso" dijo Rufus molesto.

"eso te pasa por tirarte por las ventanas a lo suicida disparando con el rifle" le dije yo.

"Eso pasó solo una vez…."Me contesto el."y lo hice pro una buena causa, le atiné a la cabeza de Jenova"

"Eso fue un milagro" dijimos todos al unisonó.

"si ustedes lo dicen…hmp,¬¬…pero también nos concierne otras cosas, Costa del Sol es ahora un tempano de hielo"

"¿que?" preguntó Cid.

"Resumiendo,que ha alguien le dio por hacer que nevara en Costa del Sol y no se puede entrar al lugar,pero nadie ha resultado herido." Dijo Tseng."Y aun asi hace sol, pero el hielo y la nieve no se derriten,sino al contrario"

"Parece estar compuesto por agua y un compuesto de mako de color azul, el mismo mako que Yuffie tiene en su cuerpo" señaló Rufus a mi.

Todos pusieron sus miradas en mi.

"Yuffie,¿tu sabes de donde viene ese mako no?" preguntó Cloud.

"B-bueno…cuando Balder me secuestro….me inyectó ese mako…"

"¿y porque no lo has dicho antes?" preguntó Vincent muy enojado ahora.

"uhmn..n-no lo se…"

Reeve entra en la habitación muy alterado.

"¡Enciendan la tele ahora mismo!"

Vincent cogió el mandó que estaba en la mesita al lado de mi cama y encendió el televisor.

Se ve un reportero a las afueras de un Junon nevado con una tormenta de nieve.

"**Las autoridades han dicho que no nos acerquemos mas, desde aquí hemos podido ver a un sujeto que parece ser una especie de bestia de color azul y blanca con alas que apareció de la nada y causó una tormenta de nieve en todo Junon. Se dice que este hecho esta relacionado con lo ocurrido en Costa del Sol, pero las autoridades no nos han querido decir nada. No hemos podido captar imágenes de la bestia, pero aun así parece que no hay heridos graves."**

"Balder" dijimos todos excepto Rufus y los turcos.

"¿Balder,el chico de la otra vez?" preguntó Rufus.

"Pues…" empecé a contarles a Rufus y los Turcos toda la historia sobre Balder.

"¿pero que pretende haciendo eso?" dijo Reno al terminar de escuchar todo el asunto.

"Yo creo que esta llamando la atención, esta desafiándonos…" comentó Cloud.

"pero el siempre ha sido pacifico…mas o menos" comentó Nanaki.

"No olvides que es una creación del doctor Hojo…" dijo Tifa.

"Pero es el clon de Vincent, tiene que tener mejores razones que esas para hacer eso." Comentó Rude, que finalmente hablo.

"No es culpa suya ser de esa manera…recordad lo que le hizo Hojo a su propio hijo." Dije yo.

"Sephiroth…"Dijo con algo de nostalgia Cloud, recordando las batallas contra el gran guerrero.

"Tal vez lo que quiera es dar un mensaje" dijo Rufus.

"Ni mensajes ni nada, tenemos que detenerle antes de que congele todo el planeta" dijo Cid poniendo los puños.

"Chicos…yo podría hablar con el" dije yo en voz baja.

"Es demasiado peligroso y aun no estas recuperada del todo" dijo Vincent mirándome muy serio.

"Es cierto Yuffie,el podría atacarte" me dijo Tifa.

"No me pasaría nada, Balder no me haría eso…"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?" preguntó curioso Rufus.

"porque lo estoy, le conozco mejor que ustedes" dije yo intentando esquivar la pregunta.

Todos volvimos atención a la tele durante unos momentos.

La pantalla se puso borrosa y apareció la imagen de la cara de Balder transformado en su forma Caos hablando.

"**Este mensaje esta dirigido al grupo AVALANCHA, a Reeve Tuesti, al señor Rufus Shinra y los turcos. Ya habéis visto lo que he hecho en Costa del Sol y en Junon. Esto es solo una advertencia, mi intención no es matar gente inocente, pero si tengo que hacerlo lo are. Yo desafío a Vincent Valentine a un combate a muerte en Iciclos en el dia de mañana, al alba. Si no acudes Nibelheim se convertirá en un paisaje helado impenetrable, después ire a por Wutai y luego el resto del planeta. Tú elijes Vincent Valentine….o luchas…o el planeta pagara por tu cobardía. En cambio, si decides venir, te estaré esperando. Si alguien que no eres tu interviene y me ataca en el combate o te ayuda…podéis olvidaros del planeta tal y como lo conocéis."**

"Maldito" maldijo Cid.

"**Sin embargo le pido a Reeve Tuesti que no intente ayudar, porque sino un ser muy querido para el podría resultar afectado"**

Deja ver durante unos segundos a Shelke.

"¡Shelke!" Reeve casi se lanza al televisor.

"**Lo mismo le advierto a los demás. Vosotros decidís"**

De pronto vuelve la programación habitual.

"Esta loco…."dijo Tifa sorprendida.

"Iré." Juró Vincent.

"Que bueno que se acordó de mencionarnos…." Comentó Reno.

"¡YA BASTA!,venid todos conmigo, ahora"Reeve dijo muy alterado y con toda la seriedad que pudo tener. Todos le siguieron en silencio y yo me quede sola.

"_Balder…."_

Recordado el sobre que me había dado lo saco de debajo del forro de la almohada y lo leo:

_**Querida Yuffie:**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto cuando te lo indiqué sabrás los estragos que he causado. Soy el clon de Vincent Valentine, Yuffie, el doctor Hojo me creó para matarlo en el futuro…y ese futuro ya ha llegado. Aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar que si le destruyó tu nunca me lo perdonarías, pero no puedo negarme a mi objetivo de creación, yo fui creado para destruir, engañar, mentir,etc. Sin embargo tu me has enseñado que puedo tomar otro camino…**_

_**Pero ahora no puedo evitar tener que cumplir el cometido que me dieron.**_

_**Tal vez recuerdes a Rosso, ella supuestamente se suicido después de que Vincent Valentine le derrotara…**_

_**Ella esta VIVA, y tiene mi protomateria. Me la quitó justo antes de entregarte esta carta a ti ayer.**_

_**Te preguntaras como es que yo tengo también una protomateria si solo existe una, la cual tiene Vincent.**_

_**Cuando Hojo me creó, lo hizo después de que Lucrecia Cresent le insertó la protomateria a Vincent para salvarle. Al crearme a mi, al clon perfecto de Vincent Valentine,el descubrio que se creo una segunda protomateria dentro de mi.**_

_**Si no destruyo a Vincent como debo hacerlo, ella me obligara a matarle a el y después a ti, sin la protomateria tengo un limite de tiempo para estar consciente de mis actos, al igual que pasa con el y después…ya no se que podria pasar.**_

_**¿Comprendes que aunque me niegue a cumplir con mi obligación Rosso me controlará para que lo haga ?.**_

_**Yuffie, en cualquiera de los casos, quiero que sepas..que durante mi estancia en mi ataúd en ese laboratorio secreto cuando me encontraste, yo ya tenia información almacenada de ti obviamente porque tu tienes mucho que ver con Vincent.**_

_**Poco a poco te fuiste convirtiendo en un ser muy querido para el, a pesar de todo supisteis convivir juntos como equipo y como amigos…**_

_**Vincent te ama. Durante esos años que estuve analizando información, me di cuenta del porque te aprecia tanto, tu eres su luz, Yuffie.**_

_**Yo desarrollé por cuenta propia mi propio sentimiento hacia ti, no por ser el clon de Vincent, sino porque ambos hemos sufrido mucho….tu con tu amado país, Wutai, y yo teniendo que aguantar torturas y cosas inimaginables con el doctor Hojo.**_

_**Tu me diste mi propio nombre, mi nombre, mi identidad propia.**_

_**Por eso te pido, que algún día me perdones por el daño que te he causado alguna vez…**_

"Balder….." susurre yo mientras seguia sosteniendo el papel.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Correr, correr, tengo que llegar allí….

Voces detrás de mí me dicen que me detenga, pero yo no les escucho…

Rugidos descontrolados se escuchan en un lguar y en otro.

Los copos de nieve caen como granizo en mis ojos.

Veo dos siluetas pelearse en el cielo y llega un momento en el que ambas siluetas se pelean y acaban por estrellarse juntas en el suelo, pero pelean con ferocidad y van rodando por el suelo atacandose mutuamente el uno al otro.

"¡Vincent,Balder!"

Cuando me acercó me doy cuenta de que ambos estaban en su forma caos, Balder con sus tonos azules y blancos,y Vincent con los colores negro y rojo.

Ambos me miraron con sus ojos demoníacos.

"¡Detrás de ti Yuffie!" Gritó Nanaki, que venia corriendo a lo lejos con Cid, Tifa, Cloud y Barret.

Me giré para ver que ocurría y-

**¡PLAM!**

un golpe justamente me dio en el esternón y caí al suelo de espaldas.

"No debiste venir..niña"

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?. Tranquilos, Yuffie no esta muerta ni mucho menos XD.<p>

he investigado un poco mas sobre Rosso y la protomateria para quedara mas o menos creible todo.

revisen y comenten ,quiero saber vuestras opiniones,los anonimos tambien podeis dejar comentarios(ahora si xD).

Cid:¡y la proxima vez tarda menos en escribir,tardaste como dos semanas!

yo: U.U,vale cid,tranquilo,XD

Sephiroth: Cid,deja de gritar asi,me dejaras sordo.

cid: callate loco ¬¬...

yo: lol,¿Sephiroth,¿que haces por aqui?

sephiroth: no mucho... estoy esperando a que escribas mas capitulos del fic "Sari Hayat,la mujer soldado",que me estoy aburriendo de esperar a que pongas los capitulos.

yo: okay,pero tranquilo xD.

Cid:¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	15. El inmaculado ha vuelto

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

Agradecimientos a:** pao-chan200, CarlyBones,dehn , Vivineitor y al anónimo (o anónima) Kenshi **por seguir y leer mi fic,es de agradecer,gracias. También les doy mi agradecimiento a esos usuarios y anónimos que se pasan por aquí y leen mi fic a pesar de que no dejan comentarios.

Para Kenshi: me alegra que te guste la idea de lo del clon de Vincent,,je,je. No tiene porque caerte mal Balder, en cierto modo es como Vincent,es un buen chico, pero por culpa de cierto científico loco que no quiero mencionar ha sufrido tanto como Vincent(o incluso peor, según como quieras verlo.)…y bueno, lo de Rosso, pues vi en el juego cuando se suicido y todo eso, y me pareció buena idea que estuviera viva todavía XD. lo de Caos,bueno, supe de ese detalle al poco antes de empezar el fic, pero me dio pena que Caos desapareciera asi por así al final de la saga, asi que para esta historia Caos sigue con Vincent,aunque ya no le da tantos dolores de cabeza a Vinnie y sea menos "endemoniado", XD.

Para Vivineitor_**(Y el resto de usuarios)**__:_ gracias,intentare mejorar la octografia. Y sobre lo de Balder,cuando el esta encerrado lo esta los mismos años que Vincent,pero cuando Vincent es encontrado por Cloud y eso, Balder esta todavía encerrado,y sigue almacenando información de lo que Vincent va conociendo, como por ejemplo a Yuffie, y el resto de personas que conoce antes de que Balder fuera despertado en el comienzo de mi fic. Espero que lo hayas entendido ^^.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, n.n.

Nota: Feliz san valentin 2012.

* * *

><p>-el inmaculado ha vuelto –<p>

**/punto de vista de Yuffie\**

¿Dónde estoy?...

Todo esta tan oscuro y frio…

"Yuffie" alguien dijo.

"_¿Vinnie?"_

"Vamos princesa de Wutai, abre los ojos, se que puedes oírme" la voz dijo otra vez.

Después de unos minutos abri los ojos.

Me encontraba en una especie de mazmorra al estilo medieval. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo de rodillas, pero mis piernas se extendían hacia los lados,y mi espalda estaba apoyada contra una fría pared.

Sentía cadenas en mis brazos y piernas.

Cada cadena estaba unida individualmente a la pared, eran lo suficientemente largas como para que yo pudiera levantarme, pero nada mas.

En mi cuello parecía que tenia un collar blanco con líneas azules me dice que no es nada bueno que lleve eso en mi cuello.

Una puerta de metal gruesa estaba en la pared derecha, en el fondo. La única luz que entraba era por la rejilla de la puerta. No había ventilación,pero se podía respirar.

No podía ver el esto de paredes a mi alrededor,estaba demasiado oscuro.

"Yuffie,que bueno ver que sigues vivita y coleando, como yo…"

Miré a mi izquierda, a solo un metro y medio de mi, en la esquina, apoyado en la pared había una sombra siniestra de ojos azules con anillos amarillos se acercó hasta mi.

Enseguida supe quien era.

"W…Weiss"

"Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado"

"pero..t-tu"

"¿Qué me había muerto, que nunca volvería?. Oh, Yuffie, me ofendes." En siguió acercándose, hasta llegar justo a mi lado."Genesis Rhapsodos me salvó la vida y ahora estoy aquí."

"¿Genesis?" había oído hablar de el, Reeve nos habló de el cuando encontró archivos de los proyectos del doctor Hojo.

"Aunque es una pena que quiera recuperar su dichoso honor de soldado… de todas formas a el le tengo controlado. Pero hablemos de otra cosa mas importante…tu y Vincent fuisteis los que casi me destruisteis, y vais apagarlo muy caro…pero a ti no te odio tanto como a el…asi que, le hare daño a el haciéndote daño a ti."

Da un paso delante de mi con su pie derecho, y gira su pie para acabar con la pierna izquierda arrodillada delante de mi,cogiéndome el rostro por la barbilla con su mano derecha.

"no ha paso mucho tiempo…pero ¿sabes?,si te unieras a Tsviets…tal vez te perdonaría tu inútil vida…"

Mi respuesta para el fue escupirle en la cara. Esperaba que se enojara y me dejara en paz, pero en vez de eso se limpio la cara con el brazo libre.

"Muy infantil por tu parte ¿no crees?,deberías usar tu boca para cosas mas formales como callarte o…aceptar mi propuesta"

"Jamás"

"¿porqué?,no veo que tengas razones para no hacerlo."

"Traicionaría a mis amigos y a mi dignidad"

"¿dignidad,que dignidad?, no eres mas que una niña ladrona."

"no soy una niña…tengo 19"

"ah,pero en tu cabeza sigues siendo la misma,¿me equivoco?"

" ¡ QUE TE +&%~$# !"(Insulto censurado XD)

"no vuelvas a insultarme…" me amenazó el.

"¿y que me vas a hacer,eh?"

"¿yo?,no querida,yo no te haré nada…yo no…." Se aleja de mi y va la pared izquierda, que estaba totalmente oscura."Saluda a…tu querido Vincent Valentine…" Weiss empuja a alguien al suelo, a mis pies.

Era Vincent…y seguía en su forma Caos.

"Ghhrr…" Vincent llevaba brazaletes en sus brazos y piernas y un colar igual al mio alrededor de su cuello."¿Yu…Yuffie…?"

"Vincent…"

"Os dejo a solas,bye" se marcha por la gran puerta y nos deja encerrados a cal y canto.

"Yufffiee…." Vincent se arrastró por el suelo,y llegó a mi altura. Sus ojos era mas oscuros...pero tambien tristes.

"Vincent…." Alargué mi brazo hasta su rostro, lo maximo que las cadenas me permitían moverme.

"N..No…no lo hagas…"dijo el,pero yo no le escuché. Intenté calmarle acariciándole el rostro. Debajo de esa transformación de Caos esta Vincent…se que el esta aquí y puede escucharme y hablarme. "soy..un..monstruo…" dijo el intentando no perder el control.

"no, tu eres Vincent Valentine…da igual si tu apariencia cambia,sigues siendo el mismo de siempre"

**/punto de vista de Vincent\**

"_Caos…n-no pue-do….sin la..proto..materia no.-"_

_**Vincent, yo tambien estoy resistiendo todo lo que puedo…tienes que aguantar…**_ dijo _Caos_.

"_¿tu…tambien?"_

_**La protomateria me limitaba…. Y ahora que ya no esta…mi naturaleza se despierta por completo poco a poco,incluso si yo no quiero hacer nada,mi naturaleza me obliga...pero aré lo que pueda.**_

"_Caos…"_

"Vinnie….me alegra tanto saber que estas bien…"

"Y yo..también…..!"

De pronto mi dolor se intensifica.

"_¿C-Caos?…"_

_**Nghhh….**_

"GHHHR…."

La ira y el Caos me ciegan. Entonces es cuando me arrastro mas cerca de Yuffie, y la cojo de cuello con mi garra de oro.

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista en tercera persona.\**

"N-no…Vincent…"

"Ghhh…" el mostró sus dientes,y sus ojos reflejaban furia y caos. Yuffie aun tenia las manos en el rostro de Vincent.

"Vin-cent….yo se que tu puedes aguantar…"

"Ngh…." Por unos momentos Vincent aflojó su agarre."Soy un..monstruo.." susurro el con voz sobrenatural. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Yuffie.

Ella tuvo una idea en ese instante…una idea arriesgada…

"Si fueras un monstruo realmente, ¿Aria yo esto?".

Aprovechando que sus caras estaban cerca,Yuffie ladeo la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre Vincent(que esta en su forma Caos,recuerden ,u.o).

La primera reacción de este fue quedarse estático, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después, entrecerró los ojos y pasó su garra de oro por el pelo de Yuffie, acariciándoselo.

_**Vincent….**_Caos habia vuelto en si.(por si me van a preguntar después, Yuffie besa a Vincent, no a Caos, ¬¬U. Vincent en ese momento sigue estando mas o menos cuerdo ,y mientras lo siga estando,Caos no lo podrá poseer ni nada de nada, por lo menos en mi fic asi será.)

"_Caos…ella…me...me esta…"_

_**Por si nunca te has dado cuenta en todo este tiempo….ella te ama, a ella le da igual si te trasformas en un monstruo…a ella lo que le importa eres tu. Abraza ese amor Vincent…no lo dejes ir.**__ La voz de Caos dejo de oírse y descansó por ahora que habia un momento de paz, y dejó la mente de Vincent sola._

Vincent notó que su cuerpo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

Separó la cabeza un poco.

"te dije que no eres un monstruo…" dijo Yuffie.

"…gracias…" se acostó a su lado con dificultad y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

**En la sala de Control…**

"Weiss…" llamó Balder, quien estaba transformado en su forma Caos, con los mismos collares y brazaletes que llevaba Vincent.

"Soy muy benévolo...pero aun asi que dejare que tengan un momento de paz. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que pierda el control…" dijo Weiss para si mismo.

**Mientras , en otro calabozo…**

"Shelke…no te preocupes, tu tendrás tambien tu merecido…" dijo Rosso marchándose por la puerta de la celda.

"Shelke, debo preguntarte algo" dijo la voz de Genesis, quien estaba encadenado a la pared con fuerza.

"…" ella no dijo nada.

"¿Cuánto aprecias a Reeve Tuesti?"

"..no tienes porque saber nada de mi, no responderé a ninguna de tus preguntas.…" pero en el fondo Shelke sabia lo que ella misma sentía por Reeve.

* * *

><p><strong>Dias mas tarde…<strong>

Weiss se empeñó en dejar a Vincent y Yuffie tranquilos para que Balder se enojara mas. Y como Vincent, el no tenia su Protomateria. Sin ella, Balder era mas sensible a todo, pero por otro lado, el podía controlarse algo mejor que Vincent.

"Weiss….déjame sacar a Yuffie de aquí…"

"No…"

"Pero-"

"He dicho que no" Weiss pulso una tecla en la gran computadora.

"¡GHHHHHHHHRAAAAAAAAHH!" Balder recibió descargas eléctricas que un humano normal nunca podría resistir. Cuando la descarga terminó, se arrodillo en el suelo, adolorido.

"Balder, que te quede claro una cosa: nunca, y digo NUNCA vuelvas a exigirme que hacer con mis prisioneros. Por otra parte, tu tambien eres como Vincent…asi que por tu bien y por el de tu "amada" Yuffie,espero que no cometas una estupidez."de su bolsillo saca la protomateria de Balder.

"Mi protomateria…"

"Sabes,te la devolveré pero..solo por un rato…te dejare que lo lleves para que puedas verla a ella…"

* * *

><p><strong>Esa misma noche…<strong>

**/Punto de vista de Yuffie\**

Me desperté con algo de pereza, otro dia mas aquí encerrada. Pero por lo menos esta Vinnie conmigo…

Pero algo estaba fallando…

Vincent no estaba por ninguna parte…

"Vincent esta "ocupado", pero tranquila….aqui tienes a tu amigo para que te haga compañia" dijo Weiss dejando entrar a Balder,quien estaba en su forma normal, y Weiss cerró la puerta dejándonos solos.

"Balder…."

"Yuffie…lo siento, no pude evitar nada de esto..…"

"No es tu culpa…pero-" yo fui interrumpida por el,que soltó las cadenas que me atrapaban en la pared y me abrazo.

"Yuffie….mi amor…estoy tan preocupado por ti..por lo que Weiss te pueda hacer…porque yo no puedo hacer nada…" ¿Eran sollozos lo que escuchaba de el?." N-no puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que estas aquí por mi culpa…" me cogió el rostro y me miró a los ojos." Mi Yuffie…te prometo que te sacaré de aquí…"

"¿Y Vincent?" pregunté yo.

"…."..dio un largo suspiro entonces. "dime cuanto lo amas… Yuffie.."

"Le amo demasiado, sin el yo no podria seguir adelante…eso ya lo sabes"

**/punto de vista de Balder\**

"Yuffie…si solo me dejaras abrazar tu corazón, aunque sea solo sea por un instante…"

Empecé a besar la hermosa piel de su cuello, de forma desesperada, pero suavemente…

Deslicé mis labios, besando cada milímetro de piel delicada que poseia en su cuello y hombros.

"Yo..quiero…tenerte a mi lado. Sin ti no soy nadie Yuffie…."

"N-no…"

Yo me detuve al oírla."Yuffie…no me alejes de tu corazón…porfavor…tu eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Sin ti me…me volveré un asesino. Si mató a Vincent…tu…me odiaras…no quiero que me odies…" no pude retener mis lagrimas. Me levanté y me aleje de ella, dándole la espalda."T-tengo miedo Yuffie…no se que hacer...haba lo que haga are daño a alguien…"(Demonios...pobre Balder, )

"…"

Un largo silencio hubo en la sala…

"Balder….tienes que afrontar tus miedos y tristezas y seguir adelante…"

"Cuando estas solo eso no sirve de mucho…" dije yo con tristeza.

Unos pasos se acercaron hasta mi, yo me di la vuelta y Yuffie me abrazó.

"Se que tu puedes superarlo, si Vincent pudo superar sus miedos tu tambien puedes…"

"Pero yo…"

"Balder, no puedo corresponder lo que tu sientes por mi…lo sabes."

Esa frase me hirió el corazón, pero yo sabia que era verdad…

"Pero…a pesar de eso, se que tu nunca me arias daño, al igual que Vincent tampoco lo aria."

Una de sus manos tocó mi mejilla y su otra mano acaricio mi hombro.

"¿Por qué, porque me dices todo esto ahora?"

"Porque eres una buena persona, y mereces ser feliz, tonto" dijo ella, diciento la ultima palabra con un poco de broma.

"Yo solo puedo ser feliz contigo…"

"Eso…."ella se silenció durante un rato."Lo hablaremos si algún dia salimos todos de aqui"

"No se si podré hacer eso…pero lo intentaré"

* * *

><p><strong>punto de vista en tercera persona\**

"Weiss,esto es absurdo, ni siquiera les estas haciendo sufrir…" dijo Rosso quejándose.

"Todo a su tiempo Rosso."dijo Weiss levantándose de su silla."Cuanto mas alto llegue el enemigo…mas dolorosa será la caída, ¿verdad?" dijo poniendo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

"Ahh..entiendo.." dijo Rosso con la misma sonrisa. "Por cierto, le he puesto esa sustancia rara que me pediste que le inyectara a Vincent."

"Bueno,creo que es hora de visitar al enemigo…vigila a nuestro querido aliado"

Weiss atraviesa puertas y pasillos oscuros, y entra en una habitación.

"¿Cómo esta mi querido adversario?" dijo Weiss con burla.

"Weiss…." Susurró Vincent,que esta atado a una mesa de tortura(al estilo medieval, :S)., mostrando su espalda desnuda a Weiss, dejando como única prenda los pantalones. El resto de sus ropas habían sido quitadas y estaban sobre una mesa en la esquina, incluyendo el guante de oro.

"Espero que te sientas cómodo….porque vas a pagar por triplicado la humillación por la que pasé…"

Weiss se puso el guante de oro de Vincent y sobre la mesa donde estaba la ropa había un colgador, donde había un látigo. Weiss cogió el arma también.

Fue hasta la mesa de tortura y giró la manivela de la mesa, haciendo que los brazos y piernas de Vincent se estiraran de golpe y sus huesos fueran adoloridos por el estiramiento.

"Prepárate para sufrir…desgraciado Vincent Valentine…" Alzó el brazo izquierdo, donde ahora tenia puesto la garra de oro, preparándose para empezar a atacar."¡PORQUE VOY A DARTE EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE TE MERECES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Horas mas tarde…<strong>

Yuffie fue llevada a una sala gigantesca, esta era totalmente blanca, con una línea azul mako que viajaba por las paredes de habitación.

Solo había una caja metálica grandísima en el fondo de la habitación.

Una pantalla apareció de techo y la imagen de Weiss apareció.

"Yuffie,Yuffie,Yuffie….." dijo le con burla."¿Qué tal si abres el regalo que te he dejado?"dijo el refiriéndose a la caja."te aseguro que te va a sorprender.."

"No voy a hacer tal cosa…imbecil" dijo Yuffie, enojada.

"te sugiero que cuides tu lenguaje, puedo hacer que recibas una descarga de ese collar que llevas en tu cuello y puedo matarte." Hizo una pausa."Porfavor,abre la caja…pero puede que te entristezca…." La pantalla se apagó y desapareció en el techo.

"…" Yuffie miró a la caja metalica.

Un rugido salió del interior. Se oyeron golpes dentro.

"…"ella se echó hacia atrás con miedo.

De pronto, las paredes de la caja se cayeron hacia los lados.

"¿Vincent?"

Vincent caminó, con la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, y los brazos colgando, como si fuera un zombi, sus pantalones y su cuerpo estaba en un estado lamentable, su pelo igual,marcas de garras y golpes en su espalda y torso. Su guante de oro en su brazo izquierdo brillaba.

"Tu…" susurró Vincent."¡TU LA MATASTE!" gritó Vincent, poniéndose derecho y mostrando sus ojos carmesí, intensificados por la rabia, el odio y la furia.

"Vincent,yo no he matado a-"

"Tu mataste a Yuffie….pagaras por tus actos, Weiss." Vincent comenzó a transformarse.

"¡Vin-Vincent…yo soy Yuffie!" gritó ella, alejándose hacia atrás de el.

Como era de esperar…Weiss,con los conocimientos que obtuvo cuando el Doctor Hojo poseyó su cuerpo, había creado una especie de droga que hizo que Vincent fuera mas vulnerable. Le hizo creer que había matado a Yuffie…y también consiguió que la sustancia tuviera el efecto esperado: que creyera que quien estaba en el lugar de Yuffie era el mismo,Weiss.

En la confusa mente de Vincent,sin embargo,las cosas no eran reales…todo era confuso.

Vincent veía a Weiss reírse de el.

"Vamos, matame si te atreves Vincent…se que lo estas deseando…¡saca el monstruo que llevas dentro…mátame si tienes la osadía de hacerlo!,¡YO MATE A YUFFIE,Y NUNCA LA VAS A VOLVER A VER!" dijo el Weiss irreal en la visión distorsionada de Vincent.

"¡DESGRACIADOOOOOOOO!" Rugió Vincent.

El corrió hacia Yuffie con la garra de oro alzada.

"¡No,Vincent, para!" Yuffie estaba demasiado conmocionada para moverse. Vincent nunca le había hecho daño a ella._"Weiss le hizo algo…"_ razonó ella un instante antes de esquivar el golpe de Vincent.

"¡Vincent, reacciona, soy yo,Yuffie!" ella seguía saltando y esquivando. Lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos hasta la cara de Vincent.

"_Yuffie…yo te vengaré…"_ dijo Vincent en sus pensamientos. Notó la lagrima caer en su cara._"¿una lagrima?"_

El detuvo sus ataques en seco, y palpó su propia mejilla con cuidado con su brazo izquierdo. No,el no estaba llorando, entonces ¿de donde vino eso?.

Yuffie también se detuvo. Sus lagrimas caian por su rostro sin remedio.

El pistolero miró a su "supuesto" enemigo. Todo empezó a distorsionarse y a volverse claro. El cuerpo del irreal Weiss empezó a irse, para ir apareciendo el de Yuffie, la única, viva y verdadera Yuffie Kigasari.

"¿Yuffie?" preguntó el."¿eres….tu?"

"Vinnie…"

"…Yuffie" el comenzó a andar hacia ella.

Pero…

"¡HAAAA!" el collar de Yuffie empezó a emitir descargas.

"¡!" Vincent reaccionó inmediatamente. Corrió hasta ella y arrancó el collar de Yuffie con sus garra,aunque eso significaba recibir las descargas por ella.

Cuando se lo quitó… Yuffie dejó de gritar, pero tampoco hizo nada mas.

"¿Yuffie?"

"Vin-…"ella se derrumbó en el suelo.

"¡YUFFIE!" El se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó en su regazo."¡Despierta,despierta!"

Nada.

"Despierta…."

"_**Vincent…."**_

"_¿Aeris?"_

"_**No dejes que ella muera…"**_ dijo la voz de Aeris en su mente.

"_Yo-…"_

"_**Sálvala Vincent….ella te ama con todo su corazón."**_ La voz de Aeris se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido.

"No quiero perder a nadie mas….porfavor, quédate…quédate aquí conmigo… "

Vincent tomo el pulso de Yuffie, y era débil, pero aun estaba viva. De todas formas, si el ahora tuviera una materia Cure ahora, le vendría de perlas y ella estaría a salvo.

"Ahhh,pero que bonito es el amor…" dijo Weiss en la pantalla."E inútil…."

"Weiss"

"Deberias preocuparte por-"

"¡WEISS!" Rosso apareció detrás de Weiss con un herida en el hombro."Se han..escapado.,…"

"¿has dejado que Shelke y Genesis se escaparan… ?, eres una intuil"

"Balder me atacó desprevenida"

La alarma general sonó, las luces de emergencia se tornaron rojas.

"Rosso…pagaras por tu estupidez….lo pagaras con tu vida" Weiss apagó la pantalla.

"Vin…cent..¿que..pasa?" dijo Yuffie.

"Todo esta bien,vamos a irnos de aquí…"

La llevó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En ese momento Balder apareció detrás de la puerta, llevando la protomateria de Vincent en una mano, y sus ropas.

"Balder…" dijo Vincent asombrado.

"No hay tiempo que perder" le da la protomateria, esta se introduce en Vincent y vuelve a su lugar."Weiss vendrá pronto"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde…<strong>

Al salir del edificio…se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en Junon.

A las afueras habían dos chocobos dorados esperando,y al lado, estaban Genesis y Shelke.

"Apresuraos" Genesis estiró su ala negra y tomó en brazos a Shelke,quien tenia una herida en la pierna.

Balder se subió en el chocobo,Vincent se subió al otro con Yuffie en brazos y emprendieron la marcha.

Poco después, la nave "Shera" de Cid se divisó en el cielo.

"¿Cómo ha-?" Shelke fue interrumpida por Balder.

"Le llame yo, al fin y al cabo tengo información de asi todos los amigos de Vincent Valentine, y ya era de hora de usar esa información como es debido"

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde en la nave de Cid…<strong>

"¡shelke!" Reeve fue corriendo en estampida hacia shelke y la cogio y la abrazó."¡estas bien,estas bien!"

"eh-..yo me alegro de verte tambien…Reeve"

Dijo Shelke algo nerviosa.

"¡Vamos,tendras hambre!" y se la llevo de la sala.

"las cosas de la vida,hn,,," Genesis se marchó tambien, posiblemente a mirar la nave. Balder le siguió para hacer lo mismo.

"Yuffie..¿te sientes mejor?" dijo Vincent mientras se sentaba en la camilla a su lado. Ya se ahbia puesto su ropa habitual hace un buen rato.

"Bien. Oye…yo…"

"Shh…" el la silencio." Descansa ahora…después podemos hablar…"

"Vale….solo porque no puedo decirle que no a tus ojos, tienes suerte" bromeo Yuffie.

"¿te gustan mis ojos,eh?" diño el levantando la ceja y sonriendo un poco.

"ehhh…..valee, si, me gustan mucho, lo admito, ¿feliz?"

" Si" afirmo el.

"¿pero que aremos ahora?, Weiss sigue suelto…"

"No lo se…pero pronto lo averiguaremos…"dijo el acariciándole la mano."Pero Balder…"

"Oye,no tienes que preocuparte mas por Balder… el solo busca amor Vincent…no podemos culparle por eso…"

"Lo se…"

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar….<strong>

"..por fin vuelvo…pensé que nunca renacería después de que Cloud me venciera…Cloud…tenemos asuntos que atender…" dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados, elevando el vuelo con su ala negra y desapareciendo entre las nubes. Tres hombres mas de ropas negras y cabellos plateados les siguieron en moto por tierra.

* * *

><p>Chan,chan,chaaan…XD.<p>

Sephiroth renace mas veces que el ave fénix, XD…

Sephiroth: es que yo soy asi...

Yo: además,que te acompañan tus…¿hermanos?

Loz:…:D,¡Soy feliz!

Yazoo: =.=….

Kadaj: …uhmn…dejen comentarios porfavor…^_^*amenaza con su espada Souba*

Sephiroth: ¬¬U….

Yo: ^^U….eh..espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…


	16. La historia de Balder

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

Gracias a todos por comentar, es de agradecer, muchas gracias.

**ANOTACION: se usará la materia "engaño" en los siguientes capitulos, he leído de ella en los fics(se que no existe en el juego,pero bueno,XD), que quede claro, ^^U.**

**ADVERTENCIA: el pasado de Balder un poco triste, quizás un poco dramático. Ya saben. Si no quieren leerlo no lo hagan.**

**Anotación 2: en este capitulo se explicará el pasado de Balder.**

* * *

><p>-La historia de Balder.-<p>

Todos reunidos en la sala de mandos de la nave de Cid.

"Bien Balder, vas a tener que explicarnos tu origen un poco…" dijo Reeve."Es importante"

"Lo aré..." el dio un suspiro y luego prosiguió."Todo empezó hace más de treinta años más o menos…"

**/Punto de vista de Balder\**

**/Flashback histórico\**

Hacía mucho frió…

Sentía un líquido extraño a mi alrededor.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en un recipiente cilíndrico lleno de algo parecido al agua…

Unos cables unidos a unas ventosas estaban en mi cuerpo.

Desde mi lugar pude ver una sala muy extraña…

Había pantallas en casi todas partes, y todo estaba casi oscuro y muy poco iluminado.

Un hombre con gafas y cabellos negros apareció de la nada y se acercó a una de las pantallas mientras me miraba.

De pronto el líquido empezó a bajar hasta que no quedó nada, y luego el recipiente cilíndrico bajó y me permitió la libertad.

El hombre de bata blanca se acercaron a mí y me quitó los cables sin decirme nada, sin siquiera mirarme, como si yo no existiera.

Se alejó y cogió una libreta.

"Dime, ¿sabes que haces aquí, o quién eres?"

"…No…"

"Oh…" escribió en el cuaderno y me volvió a mirar."¿Sabes quién es Vincent Valentine…?"

Al mencionar ese nombre, mi cuerpo reaccionó..y mi cerebro porcesó información..

"Vincent Valentine, edad: 27 años, ocupación: ex-turco, personalidad: silenciosa, solitaria…." Seguí diciendo mas sobre ese Vincent Valentine.

"Suficiente" me detuve al oír la voz autoritaria del hombre."Camina hacia mi"

Yo hice lo que me dijo, caminé lentamente hasta el.

Me di cuenta de que yo solo tenía puesto pantalones blancos, los pies desnudos, al igual que mis brazos y mi torso. Además de estar mojado de pies a cabeza debido al recipiente en el que me encontraba antes.

Me detuve, y empecé a tener frió.

"¿Qué sientes?" me preguntó el.

"Frió…."

El cogió un espejo de la mesa y me lo mostró, revelándome mi cara.

Tenía cabellos blancos, algo cortos y ojos azules que me recordaban al frio…

"¿Qué ves?" me dijo el misterioso hombre una vez más.

"A mi…"

"¿y quién eres…?"

"….No sé quien soy…"

El puso el espejo en la mesa otra vez y también su cuaderno.

"No eres nada, nada, solo una creación mía… una simple copia…"

"¿Una copia…de quien?"

"Sígueme"

Caminé detrás de el por escaleras y escaleras…hasta llegar a una sala donde había alguien encerrado en un recipiente como en el que estaba yo hace unos momentos.

"Eres la copia de Vincent Valentine" dijo el señalando con su mano a la persona que estaba encerrada en el recipiente.

No sé porqué…pero tenía el deseo de matar a esa persona por nombre Vincent.

Me enojé, gruñí con fuerza.

"¿Lo odias verdad?"

"Si" dije yo con furia."Quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo…"

"Ah, eso está muy bien…tienes buenos progresos.."

De pronto mi ira desapareció.

"¿Por qué tengo que matarlo?"

"Solo debes saber que aras lo que se te diga…"

Su voz sonaba tétrica y malévola…este hombre no me parecía que tuviera buenas intenciones.

"Quieres matar este hombre por alguna razón…y me has creado a mí para algo...¿cierto?" dije yo poniendo los ojos en el. "No sé qué razón será…pero según mi información almacenada…Vincent no te ha hecho nada"

"Ah, tienes tu propia personalidad…vaya, que fallo el mío…" Caminó a mi alrededor observándome. "Parece que tendremos que cambiar eso..." Chasqueó los dedos.

Unos hombres con algo parecido a trajes espaciales aparecieron detrás del hombre y me sujetaron los brazos, y me hicieron arrodillarme.

El de la bata blanca cogió una jeringuilla y se fue acercando a mi.

"Veamos hasta que limites puedes llegar" Su risa maniática resonó en mis oídos.

Me di cuenta de que este hombre no era de fiar…intenté liberarme, pero de alguna forma mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba bien del todo.

Un pinchazo en mi cuello y un liquido introduciéndose dentro de mi ser….y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Me desperté tiempo mas tarde, no sabia cuanto tiempo pasó…

Al abrir los ojos me encontré en una camilla de hospital, pero seguía en ese laboratorio tan siniestro.

Una mujer…llorando…entró en la habitación. Yo me incorporé y la miré…y me vino información a la cabeza.

"Lucrecia Crescent…" dije simplemente.

Pude observar que la mujer estaba embarazada, porque tenia el estomago hinchado.

La mujer se acercó a mi."¿Qué eres tu?"

Ella se secaba las lágrimas con una de sus manos.

Pude ver una sombra detrás de ella.

Cayó al suelo al recibir una puñalada de una jeringuilla.

Hojo había dejado dormida a esa mujer,para evitar que me viera del todo.

"Siento que hayas visto a Lucrecia…" unos hombres de bata blanca entraron y se llevaron a la mujer."No recordara que te ha visto. Cambiando de tema….ya has despertado…."

"¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?"

"Oh,no es importante..unos…8 meses. Durante ese tiempo he podido mejorar tu organismo…"

"8 meses…" murmuré yo para mi mismo.

"Lucrecia ha ayudado a Vincent poniéndole la protomateria y El Caos…sospecho que ese individuo podría sobrevivir,asi que…te prepararé para que le destruyas…"

Durante las siguientes semanas el doctor Hojo me trató como un simple animal.

Me encerró en una habitación grande, fría y oscura.

Solo me hacia salir para meterme dentro de una sala llena de personas inocentes y me ponía un liquido en el cuerpo que alteraba mi cordura.

"¡MATALOS!"

Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza,yo no quería matar a humanos inocentes…pero…

"¡ODIALOS A TODOS COMO ODIAS A VINCENT VALENTINE!"

Mi mente se distorsionada y me transformé en Caos….

Destruía todo ser humano que había allí y nunca quedaba nada.

Solo salía de allí para volver a "mi habitación" y dormir, descansar y asearme. Cuando estaba recuperado salía y tenia que ir a esa sala de los horrores…a destruir gente una vez mas…

Y pasó un mes y tres semanas….

En una ocasión… cuando me condujeron a la sala…solo habia una persona…una mujer…

Lucreia Crescent.

"Destrúyela" dijo la voz de Hojo en megafonía y en mi cabeza.

No podía negarme a obedecerle…

Pero hubo algo que me lo impedía…por que intentaba transformarme en Caos o Galian y no pude…

Era sentimiento de culpabilidad…compasión…

"No" esas fue lo primero que dije en todo el tiempo que Hojo me sometió a esta tortura.

Hojo intentó que la matara,pero no lo hice…

No sentía nada por esa mujer tan extraña… su estomago ya no estaba hinchado…podía ver en sus ojos la pena y culpabilidad…

Ella se marchó de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Me desobedeciste" me dijo Hojo cuando el entró a la sala.

Me di la vuelta y le miré.

"No mataré mas…" mi voz era firme."No tengo porque obedecerte…eres un humano despreciable que solo piensa en si mismo"

"Bien….si asi lo quieres…." Sacó una pistola de su bata e intentó dispararme, pero yo esquivé la bala con facilidad.

Información pasó a través de mi mente, y supe que Hojo no merecía vivir…

"No mereces la vida que se te ha dado, doctor Hojo"

"No me hables asi, yo te he creado…y si no vas a hacer lo que se te dice…."

De su bata sacó una especie de mascara antigás pequeña y se lo puso para cubrirse la boca y la nariz. Luego se acercó a una esquina de sala y había un panel con números y una pequeña pantalla. Tocó algunas teclas y empezó a salir un gas blanco de la ventilación.

Me sentí mareado, con frio, débil…

Me desplomé al suelo con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

Pude escuchar sus pasos acercarse a mi…y después…nada…

Al poco tiempo…no se cuanto, no podía abrir los ojos, pero sentía que estaba encerrado ne una especie de ataúd, y según puedo sentir…era un material frió, creo que cristal…porqué los ataúdes hechos de madera son secos, creo yo.

Sentía que mi cuerpo emanaba frió….y no me molestaba…es mas…

Me agradaba el frió, ya no lo aborrecía…

El frio fue mi único compañero desde que fui creado….y siempre me acompañará.

Porcesé información sobre Vincent Valentine, y todo lo que podría ser necesario para destruirle en el futuro si el no llega a comportarse como un verdadero monstruo..como deseaba Hojo que pasara.

Y aunque no deseé hacerlo…mi odio y rencor hacia él crecía por cada latido de mi corazón.

**/Fin flashback histórico\**

"Supongo que ahí fue cuando Vincent Valentine pudo recuperarse y se encerró en el sótano de la mansión Shinra porqué se sentia culpable con lo ocurrido con Lucrecia, ya que justo cuando Hojo me encerró en lo mas profundo de la mansión Shinra, me llegó esa información cuando empezó mi letargo."

Me sentí afligido y dolorido de recordar lo poco que tenia de mi pasado.

Vincent me miró como si entendiera por lo que pasé, pero no le creí.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó Cloud Strife.

"Necesito…necesito salir un momento…" sin decir nada mas salí por la puerta casi corriendo. No me gusta recordar mi pasado y mucho menos recordar al Doctor Hojo…

Caminé por los pasillos algo afligido.

Legué hasta los establos donde se guardan los chocobos.

Fui hasta uno de color azul y lo acaricié.

"es duro recordar el pasado, pero no te sientas afligido por eso" una voz joven me dijo detrás de mí.

Al girarme vi a Shelke Rui y a Genesis Rhapsodos en la entrada a los establos.

"Me creó para matar….para engañar, mentir…pero…"

"Pero Yuffie cambió eso…" dijo Genesis, retrayendo su ala negra detrás de su espalda.

"¿La aprecias mucho?" preguntó Shelke.

Les miré y me alejé del chocobo azul.

"Fue lo único que me hizo cambiar mi parecer mientras estuve en mi letargo (esto lo he explicado en el capitulo anterior)…no puedo matar a Vincent…porque si lo hago ella jamás me "lo perdonaría…ella entonces me odiaría…y no soportaría que me odiara…me mataría si ella me odiara por quitarle la vida a Vincent."

"¿y que ves en ella para que la ames?" preguntó Genesis.

"Todo… una mujer que ha tenido que sufrir por su país, para poder resurgir a su pueblo a su antigua gloria desde una edad temprana…creciendo sin el amor de una madre…y teniendo un padre egoísta que mandaba a su hija a cometer delitos en su beneficio porpio. Un dolor causado por todo eso no puede soportarlo cualquier persona…pero ella tuvo que hacerlo. Sin embargo…ella tiene una personalidad alegre, valiente, siempre intenta animar a los seres queridos que tiene alrededor para que no caigan en la tristeza y el olvido. Pero a veces…llega un momento en el que ella está triste y su corazón se rompe, y yo quiero abrazar ese corazón y curar sus heridas..."

"…" Vi como Shelke salio de la estancia sin decir nada.

"Anhelas amor, eso e salgo que todos buscamos, queramos o no…..interesante" Genesis tambien se fue, dejándome a mi solo.

* * *

><p><strong>En algúna parte…(punto de vista en tercera persona)<strong>

"Nunca pensé que conocería al gran Sephiroth…me han contado mucho de ti" afirmó Weiss.

"Asi que un clon de Vincent creado por mi padre anda suelto…esto mejora por momentos…Kadaj"

"¿si Nii-san?" dijo Kadaj.

"Ve con Loz y Yazoo y encargaos de que ese clon se vuelva loco…"

"¿y como hacemos eso?" preguntó Loz.

"Bueno….basta con usa una materia engaño…"(he oído hablar de esta materia inventada en muchos fics de Final fantasy)

"¿hola?,esa materia es difícil de conseguir ¬¬" dijo Yazoo cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya pensé en eso" Sephiroth mostró una materia engaño en sus manos.

"Nii-san,¿sabes que te quiero mucho y todo eso?" a Loz le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad.

"bueno, úsenla con precaución" se la da a Kadaj." Y ahora vayan"

Los tres hermanos se marcharon por la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>En la nave de Cid…(Punto de vista de Balder)<strong>

Salí del lugar donde estaban los chocobos y vagué por los pasillos sin rumbo aparente.

Entré a lo que se supone que es la cocina de la nave, y Vincent estaba sentado en lo que parecía un asiento rectangular que sobresalía del suelo, y parecía que me esperaba.

"¿Pasó algo mas?" simplemente me preguntó, sin mirarme.

Estando seguro de que el no m haría daño, me senté a su lado.

"En mi letargo…mi odio y rencor hacia ti aumentó…y cuando pasaron treinta años y despertaste cuando Cloud Strife y los demás te encontraron almacené todo lo que pudiera ser necesario para destruirte, según ya sabes" bajé la cabeza.

Después de un largo silencio habló de nuevo.

"..¿y Yuffie?"

"…" sonreí ante esa pregunta."Eso es un buen recuerdo…"

**/flashback histórico\**

Después de treinta años…él despertó y pude continuar con mi labor…pero yo seguía en letargo…

De alguna manera ya no recuerdo bien el porqué debo destruir a Vincent Valentine, tengo información dañada debido a algo, pero de todas formas le odiaba…

De pronto…unos datos de alguien vinieron a mi mente.

_Nombre: Yuffie Kisagari._

_Edad: 16 años._

_Lugar de nacimiento: Wutai_

_Color de pelo: Negro,pelo corto._

_Ojos: entre gris y marrón(preferiblemente grises)._

_Armas: Shuriken de gran tamaño._

_Características: Habilidades de ninja Wutaniense cazadora de Materia. Princesa de Wutai._

_Personalidad: aun por definir._

Me intrigaba saber mas sobre esta humana…

Comencé a indagar mucho mas en su historia…y pude ver que había sufrido mucho por Wutai…y que su padre era egoísta, y que envió a su propia hija a ganar riquezas por medio de la Materia, haciéndole pensar a ella que podría devolver a Wutai a su antigua Gloria.

Cuando ella volvió, su padre le arrebató todo lo que había conseguido y lo usó para aumentar el turismo en la ciudad, en vez de hacer lo que ella añoraba que ocurriera con su país.

Dejando su historia aparte, durante el resto del tiempo estuve recopilando mucha información de ella,a la vez que recibía mas datos de personas que parecían ser compañeros de Vincent y/o enemigos.

Me imaginaba como seria ella en carne y hueso…(el almacena datos, pero no tienen imágenes de los demás, solo descripciones muy detalladas para que eso le ayude a reconocer a los amigos de Vincent después.)

Me preocupé antes cuando me llegó que un hombre llamado Corneo la había secuestrado, pero los compañeros de Vincent la salvaron.

Fui viendo en mis datos que Yuffie y él se hacían cada vez mas amigos.

Solo un tiempo después de que ellos habían vencido al hijo de Lucrecia Crescent, Sephiroth, decidí que si algún día yo despertaba de mi letargo, iría a verla…poder verla en persona y abrazarla…sentir lo que todos llaman "amor".

**/Fin flashback histórico\**

"Después de eso seguí recopilando datos de todo lo que os sucedía a ti, a Yuffie y al resto de tus amigos y compañeros, incluyendo lo ocurrido con Deepground."

"Antes con los demás dijiste que Hojo intentó obligarte a matar a Lucrecia…" el parecía incomodo al decírmelo.

"Si, así fue, no lo hice, como ya conté antes. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad que heredé de tu ADN me impidió matar a esa mujer….pero también fue porqué yo sentí compasión por ella…en sus ojos había tristeza, dolor, culpa, y…vi que ella ya no deseaba vivir…"

"…." Para él fue como si yo le clavara dagas en el corazón aunque yo no lo deseara, pero se mantuvo firme."Dijiste que no sentías nada por ella."

"A diferencia de ti, yo no conocí tanto a Lucrecia Crescent…y de todas formas…no me pareció necesario tener que saber algo de ella, solo sé lo que te pasó por su culpa,y que su hijo es Sephiroth"

"¿"Es"?, querrás decir que "era" su hijo…Sephiroth murió en-"

"…. Lo sé…los restos de Sephiroth…se lo que pasó…pero…según los datos que estoy recibiendo ahora…." _"¿Sephiroth y sus restos están vivos?, puede que estos datos estén mal." _Pensé yo."No me hagas caso, creo que los datos son erróneos"

"el guante ya lo llevabas cuando te despertaste…según me ha dicho Yuffie"

"No sé, supongo que el doctor Hojo experimentó conmigo un poco mas y me puso el guante antes de meterme en ese sótano, aunque no me lo incrustó a la piel ni nada por el estilo, debió de perder interés en mi."

"...¿Entonces algún día tendrás que destruirme?"

"Si….pero de momento es imposible para mi"

"¿y la razón cual es?"

"Pensé que lo sabias…" levanté la cabeza y le miré, el hizo lo mismo."Si te matara ahora Yuffie nunca me lo perdonaría, es mas, me odiaría para el resto de su vida…"Suspiré y volví a mirar hacia delante. "y no quiero que me odie….eso jamás podría soportarlo, me rompería en mil pedazos y ya no sabría que hacer…ella me odiaría porque te mataría a ti, a su mejor amigo, a su amor…a la mayor persona que aprecia mas que su porpia vida…"

"…Podria ocurrir…" simplemente me dijo,aun notando su mirada en mi.

"Aunque…" Mi voz cambio a un tono de amenaza y mis ojos brillaron. "si de alguna manera ella deja de apreciarte….entonces si podré destruirte…porqué fui creado para eso, para destruirte a ti si no llegabas a ser un verdadero monstruo sin corazón y cruel, como el doctor Hojo deseaba."

"Odias al doctor Hojo como yo…¿Cómo puedes obedecer uno de sus caprichos?" Noté que tenia la mano puesta en la funda de su pistola Cerberus,por si a mi se me ocurría atacarle ahora.

"Porque es para lo que el me creó….porque es lo que debo hacer, porque es mi única razón de existencia después de Yuffie,ella es mi primera razón de existencia….puedes darle las gracias a ella..porque sino, ya estarías muerto" mis ojos dejaron de brillar y sentí un mareo en mi cabeza.

Intenté levantarme,pero al poco de hacerlo me caigo de rodillas al suelo agarrándome mi cabeza con mi brazo izquierdo por el dolor.

"¿estas bien?"

"N-no…n-no lo sé…" cogí mi otra mano y también me la puse en la cabeza. "Debe de-…estar-…pasando algo-…" _"casi no puedo hablar, ¿Por qué me pasaba esto?"_

Me transformo en mi forma Caos sin siquiera quererlo.

"…"Vincent se levanta y se aleja de mi,sacado su arma y apuntándome con ella.

De pronto mi dolor de cabeza se va,pero no vuelvo a mi forma normal."Se fue..el..dolor de cabeza." Me incorporé delante de él.

"¿no puedes volver a tu forma humana, cierto?"

"No…no se porqué me pasa…."

De pronto me doy cuenta.

"¿…?"

"Weiss me dio una Protomateria falsa…" murmure yo al hace mi conclusión.

"Eso parece…"

"Esto no es bueno…."

"No pareces estar muy alterado"

"Si me alteró mas de lo normal puede ser peligroso, puedo controlarme un poco...soy mas sensible a todo cuando estoy en esta forma…"

"Entiendo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras… en el despacho de Cid de la nave. (Punto de vista en tercera persona)<strong>

"Cid te dejó usar el despacho" murmuró Shelke.

"¡Shelke!, ¿Qué haces levantada?, tienes la pierna mal todavía…" dijo Reeve levantándose de su silla, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

"No es nada…Genesis me curó hace un momento…"

"Ahh-..perdón" Su cara se puso roja y miro a otro lado.

"¿estas bien,Reeve?"

"S-si…no es nada…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras,por los pasillos…<strong>

Genesis curioseaba cada habitación por la que pasaba.

Al llegar a una,en la que supuestamente era la de Cloud, vio una flor amarilla como las que hay en la antigua iglesia de Midgar en el suelo.

Fue hasta ella y la cogió.

"Hermosa flor..como la Diosa…"

"_**Vaya,gracias por alagar mis flores"**_ una voz dulce dijo en la mente de Genesis.

"¿ Y esa voz?" se preguntó Genesis en voz alta.

"_**Soy Aerith…."**_

"_Entiendo…Jenova y Sephiroth fueron los que te asesinaron…según Cloud me ha informado…"_

"_**Eso es agua pasada…ah-,me tengo que ir,no puedo hacer esto por mucho tiempo…Zack quiere hablar contigo"**_ la voz de Aerith se marchó.

"_¿Zack?"_

"_**Ey Genesis,¿Cómo te va todo?"**_

"_Tu amiga es muy simpática y agradable…"_

"_**no te vayas a enamorar de Aerith, que en cierto caso ella y yo estamos muertos, estamos hablando a través de la Corriente Vital"**_

"Pero su voz parece la de una Diosa…" murmuró Genesis para si mismo ensanchando una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba al recordar la voz de Aerith.

"_**Ey,¬¬U"**_ regañó Zack.

"_Zachary,¿estas celoso de que aprecie a tu amiga Cetra aunque solo acabo de hablar con ella hace cinco minutos?"_

"_**Cásate con tu libro LOVELESS y deja a Aerith tranquila, ¬¬"**_

"_Cachorro celoso, como diría Angeal.."_

"_**¬¬…Angeal esta por aquí, me dice que te diga que no has cambiado nada"**_

"_Ah,gracias, creo…"_

"_**Me tengo que ir, ya hablaremos tu y yo,hmp ¬¬"**_

Genesis volvió a quedarse solo.

"¿Qué haces?" una voz firme y un poco molesta dijo.

Al darse la vuelta, hizo frente a Cloud.

"Estaba en el suelo" dijo Genesis refiriéndose a la flor.

"Si, y tus plumas tambien" Dijo el rubio mas enojado aun.

Varias plumas negras del ala de Genesis se habían caído al suelo.

"Bueno,mis disculpas."

"Dámela" dijo Cloud refiriéndose a la flor amarilla.

"La dejaste en el suelo, eso es desconsiderado…es una flor muy hermosa…"

"Dámela, te dije" su voz sonaba peligrosa.

"¿Aun no olvidas a Aerith acaso?, yo creía que apreciabas a Tifa…"

"…." Genesis dio en el clavo.

"Hay mas en Midgar… y de todas formas…su aroma es hermoso" se marchó por la puerta dejando a un Cloud medio confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas mas tarde…<strong>

**20:45 PM…**

"Chicos, aterrizaremos en Gold Saucer para descansar,vayan al hotel fantasma y arréglenselas mientras yo me ocupo de la nave, o vayan a las atracciones directamente, tardaremos un par de días en reanudar el viaje"

Todos fueron por su lado,la mayoría fue al hotel fantasma a dormir, Genesis en cambio se dedicó a sobrevolar el lugar y sentarse en uno de los tejados a leer LOVELESS y admirar la flor amarilla de Aerith.

Vincent se quedó en su habitación como la mayoría, aunque el no dormía…

En otra de las habitaciones,Balder estaba mirando por la ventana el lugar. Avisó de que no podía volver a su forma normal y que de momento se quedaría en su forma Caos, pero que no se preocuparan por nada. Yuffie obviamente se preocupó, pero Nanaki dijo que Balder necesitaría estar solo un rato.

Balder salió del Hotel por la ventana y caminó por Gold Saucer. La gente no se asustaba de el, debido a que pensaban que era un disfraz lo que llevaba.

"Amigo" llamó alguien en al entrada al teleférico.

"¿Si?" contestó Balder.

"Tengo dos pases para el teleférico,pero no quería desperdiciar el que me sobra, ¿sube conmigo?"

"_Este humano me da mala espina"_

Balder observó al hombre:

Llevaba un sombrero negro estilo vaquero del oeste en la cabeza y tenia cabellos blancos que le llegaban por debajo de las orejas.

Decidió subir al teleférico con el extraño hombre, teniendo la sensación de que algo no cuadraba en el misterioso hombre.

* * *

><p>Lol,espero que esto les haya compensado, mil disculpas otra vez por tardar un mes y medio en subir.<p>

Yuffie: perezosa,¬¬

Autora: perdona Yuffie,^^U,es que enia que estudiar para exámenes.

Loz: eso es compresible, =D…

Autora: gracias Loz,tu si me comprendes, TT_TT.

Loz: de nada, :3…

Autora: revisen y comenten y prometo intentar no tardar tanto para el proximo capitulo. Y espero que esto les haya compensado.


	17. ¿Qué pasa aqui?

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo, pero espero que esto compense la espera.

Advertencia: Kadaj y la Materia Engaño son una….peligrosa combinación, .-.

Loz: tendré pesadillas, T_T

Kadaj: oigan, no es mi culpa que sepa sobreactuar tan maravillosamente*pone pose de presumido*

Balder: te odio Kadaj, ¬¬

Kadaj: jajajaja,espera a que los lectores lean como te engañé, va a ser la monda, XD.

Balder: odio esa Materia Engaño, ¬¬

Yazoo: menos mal que yo soy el mas normal de los tres…

Autora: los tres no sois normales,sois únicos,XD

Kadaj/Loz/yazoo: ¡Gracias!, :D

Autora: ahh,si…como sea,^^U….

Balder:¡que comience el capítulo!

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa aqui?-<p>

**/Punto de vista de Balder\**

Las luces de Gold Saucer estaban repartidas bajo nuestros pies. Miraba por la ventana y vi pasar unos chocobos en una carrera en el circuito.

El hombre delante de mí ocultaba sus ojos en su sombrero.

"Por cierto,no se lo había dicho pero…buen disfraz" al parecer él creía que mi forma Caos era un disfraz también.

"Gracias.." dije simplemente.

"¿y porque estabas solo?" me preguntó.

"No quiero ser grosero, pero eso a usted no creo que le importe"

"Oh, por supuesto que me importa Balder…."

Quise levantarme, pero el hombre puso el pie en mi estomago con fuerza.

"No te alteres…todo tiene una explicación lógica…¿no?"

"Te puedes arrepentir de hacer eso…" dije yo advirtiéndole.

"Ohhhh,Balder,que gran tonto eres…¿no tienes datos de mi en tu cabeza?"

Espera,¿Quién es este humano?, puedo notar oscuridad alrededor de el,no puedo verle la cara con ese sombrero en su cabeza.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Veamos lo que esta Materia puede hacer "

Un destello blanco me dejó casi ciego, y luego ya no me encontraba en Gold Saucer.

Estaba sentado en la cabecera de una de las camas del bar de Tifa.

Delante mía Yuffie estaba de pie.

"Ya te despertaste, te encontramos tirado en el teleférico"

"¿Qué…?" la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Noté como ella se subió a la cama y me abrazó.

"Sabes…incluso en tu transformación Caos…eres…" no terminó la frasé, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis muslos.

"Ah-" me estremecí al sentirla tan cerca."Espera-…esto no está bien…"

"¿Porqué…acaso no te gusta?" Me dijo ella con su voz melódica en mi oído.

"¿Qué pasa con….Vincent?"

"el nunca podrá olvidar su pasado…pero tu..¿tu me quieres…?"

Empecé a verlo todo borroso.

Y mi mente se nubló totalmente.

"¿Esta K.o, Kadaj?"

"Si, parece que la materia ha hecho su efecto"

"Y yo pensé que nos causaria mas trabajo,uff,me he preocupado para nada"

"No llores Yazoo, por lo menos se ha dormido"

"cállate Loz"

"Pero me ha parecido demasiado exagerado que Kadaj se acercara tanto al tipo y hablarle tan raro"

"Yo usaba la materia Engaño Loz,tenia que hacer que era esa niña,Yuffie"

"lo siento hermano. Yazoo,¿que haces?"

"Enviar un Mensaje por el movil de este tipo a la niña...tienen que venir a buscarle,¿no?"

No pude escuchar mas,mi mente se durmió completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista en tercera persona\**

**Dentro del hotel fantasma…**

"_**Vincent**_**"**

"_¿Si,Caos?"_

"_**Algo no va bien…"**_

"_¿a que te refieres?"_

"_**percibo algo….algo malo…"**_

"_explícate…"_

"_**No sé que es…es como si…alguien estuviera en peligro ahora mismo"**_

"Yuffie"

Vincent se levantó de la cama y caminó a la planta baja, donde Cloud estaba jugando a las cartas con Tifa y Cid.

"¿ocurre algo Vincent?" preguntó Tifa mientras sujetaba la cara de Cid para que este no mirara sus cartas.

"…nada…voy a salir un momento" al salir del edificio vio a Reeve con Caith Sith mirando algunas de las atracciones."Reeve"

"¿que?" Dijo este medio sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Vincent detrás de el.

"¿No notas nada extraño?"

"ahhhm…no,¿Qué ocurre?"

"Creo que Caos ha tenido un presentimiento.."

"¿presentimiento de algo malo?"

"No lo sé….¿donde están todos?"

"todos están dentro del hotel fantasma, excepto Genesis,que está subido al tejado todavía, Balder se fue a alguna de las atracciones y Yuffie salió con Shelke a dar una vuelta en las carreras de Chocobos" dijo Caith Sith.

"…gracias" se fue a las carreras de chocobos a buscar a Yuffie mientras Reeve le gritaba algo,pero no alcanzó a escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>En las carreras de chocobos…<strong>

Shelke iba en un chocobo azul, Yuffie en uno negro, ambas habían terminado de correr con sus animales.

"Uff,una pena que no llegáramos a alcanzar ni el tercer puesto" dijo Yuffie, exhausta.

"Si, pero esos chicos eran muy agresivos con el resto…" concluyó Shelke.

"Bah, le daremos su merecido"

"Mira, es Vincent.." Shelke señaló a la entrada al lugar.

"¡Vinnie!" Yuffie se bajó del chocobo.

"¿estais bien?"

"Si…¿Por qué lo dices?" respondió Shelke bajándose del chocobo azul y cogiendo las riendas del negro.

"….Por nada….¿habeis visto a Balder?"

"No sé… no le hemos visto…¿le ha pasado algo?" dijo Yuffie algo preocupada.

"No lo sé…tenemos que buscarle…"

"le llamaré" Yuffie cogió su PHS y llamó a Balder,pero no contestó. "es muy raro. siempre me contesta las llamadas"

De pronto recibe un mensaje de texto:

_**Yuffie,necesito ayuda,ven porfavor…**_

_**Me quedo sin tiempo…**_

**Balder.**

"Dios…"

"¿es Balder?" preguntó Vincent.

"Si..dice que necesita ayuda, que se está quedando sin tiempo."

"hay que encontrarle" dijo Shelke.

"Preguntemos a la gente,seguro que le han visto" dijo Yuffie.

"Shelke,vuelve al hotel y avisa a los demás. Yuffie,vamos" Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>Vincent y Yuffie preguntaron por separado a la gente si habían visto a Balder, describiéndole como un chico disfrazado de demonio azul(aunque no iba disfrazado, la gente se creía eso,.-.).<p>

"No,no lo he visto,lo siento" esa fue la mayoría de respuestas para nuestros amigos.

Sin embargo…

"No,no lo hemos visto" dijo la mujer de pelo castaño a nuestros amigos.

"Mami,yo si le ví" dijo su hijo,un niño de unos 5 años.

"¿Dónde le has visto?" le preguntó Yuffie, sonriéndole.

"Le vi caminar hacia la caja colgante" dijo el niño.

"el teleférico, hijo" corrigió su madre.

"Muchas gracias amigo" Yuffie se apresuró y fue a la atracción. Envió un mensaje de texto a Vincent para avisarle mientras corría hacia el lugar.

Al llegar, un montón de gente había en torno a la atracción.

A duras penas pasó entre la gente y vio como el encargado sacaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Balder hacia fuera y lo dejaba en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde en el hotel fantasma…<strong>

Reeve,Nanaki(Red XIII),Yuffie y Vincent eran los únicos en la habitación, ya que los demás se retiraron a sus habitaciones al ver que Balder estaba bien.

"Parece que solo se desmayó" dijo Reeve."se despertará pronto"

"Parece que solo tubo un desvanecimiento" dijo Nanaki

"..Nhhggh…" Balder empezó a despertarse.

Pero nadie se esperó lo que sucedió a continuación.

"Tu…" miro a Yuffie con ojos llenos de ira."¿Como te atreviste a hacerte pasar por Yuffie?"

"¿pero que dices?,¡yo soy Yuffie!" dijo ella muy extrañada.

"No soy estúpido,Kadaj…" Balder se incorporó y desenfundó su arma directo a la cabeza de la ninja.

"Me parece que Balder está bajo los efectos de algún hechizo…" dijo Reeve.

Vincent disparó al brazo de Balder al instante.

"Ghhhraaah!" enfundó su arma a pesar de tener el brazo lastimado y se cayó de rodillas con sangre brotando de su brazo."Weiss.…." dijo el mirando a Vincent, mientras se cayó al suelo y se quedó dormido.

"¡Vincent!" regañó Yuffie.

"le he disparado con una materia para dormirlo…no está muerto,pero el disparo fue demasiado cerca,de ahí el que le salga sangre del brazo." explicó Vincent.

"Algo le ha debido de pasar en el teleférico" dijo Nanaki.

"Si,pero ayúdenme ha poenrlo en la cama y que alguien traiga unas vendas" dijo Reeve mientras se acercaba para poner al Balder transformado en Caos en la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar,no muy lejos de allí….<strong>

"Kadaj,lo has hecho bien…" dijo Weiss.

"Ha sido facil"

"y ha dado miedo, ¬¬U" dijo Yazoo.

"Si…demasiado ¬¬U" dijo Loz estando de acuerdo con su hermano.

"Bien,ahora hay que seguir con la segunda parte del plan… la materia que te dio Sephiroth estaba mejorada…solo tengo que conseguir que Yuffie me toque mientras uso la materia Engaño…y todo ira como la seda" Weiss sonrió malvadamente."Vincent Valentine…te daré donde mas te duele…"

* * *

><p>Disculpen que sea tan corto,pero espero que les haya dejado intrigados, :3<p>

Loz: lol

Balder: te odio Kadaj ¬¬

Kadaj: XD….

¬¬U,bueno,espro que les haya dejado con ganas de seguir leyendo ^^

Y recuerden…

Vincent: Dejen comentarios porfavor *sonrisa timida*


	18. Meditando amor

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Final Fantasy VII.

Yuffie: disculpen a la autora por tardar en subir el capitulo…ha tenido que estudiar para sus exámenes y otras cosas.

Vincent: pero aquí teneis el capitulo,espero que os guste leerlo y que dejeis algún comentario mas tarde para que Yuffie y yo los leamos *sonrie*

Weiss: ugh, Vincent no sonrias…estas feo ¬¬

Todos: ¡callate Weiss!

Weiss: T.T, nadie me quiere.

Loz: ¡yo si! :D

Weiss: ¬¬U…

Yazoo: -_-u,bueno, que disfruten del capitulo.

Autora: ¡y mil gracias por los 50 reviews!, me hace feliz saber que os gusta la historia.

* * *

><p>-Meditando amor-<p>

En el tejado del hotel fantasma,Genesis seguia a lo suyo, observando la flor amarilla de Aerith.

"_Sephiroth fue un tonto al matarla, la voz de Aerith es la de un angel…"_ se dijo Genesis para si mismo.

"Vaya, vaya…no pensé que te gustarán las flores Genesis" una voz oscura dijo al lado de Genesis.

"Sephiroth,no has cambiado casi nada" Genesis miró a su izquierda, y Sephiroth estaba flotando ligeramente a su lado con su ala negra, mirando a Genesis."¿a que has venido, a atormentar mas a Cloud?"

"No, realmente no…"

"Bueno,ya que estas aquí…podrias decirme porqué fuiste tan imbecil como para asesinar a Aerith"

"¿La Cetra?, bueno…ella interfería en mis planes…" sonrió malévolamente.

"No tienes ni un poco de decencia" se levanta."Su voz es hermosa…"

"ya veo que ella te ha hablado a traves de la Corriente Vital. Nunca llegué a oír su voz…ni siquiera cuando la destruí" esta vez su rostro era neutro.

"Quizás fue mi error contarte lo de tu origen…"

"Bueno, en cierto modo me ayudó a saber mas sobre madre"

"Jenova no es tu madre y lo sabes muy bien"

"No mientas Genesis…te lo advierto"

"No te informantes bien, Hojo era tu padre, y tu madre fue Lucrecia Crescent, no Jenova, me lo contó Vincent"

"¡Callate,no quiero oírte mas!" invocó a su masamune y golpeó a Genesisi,pero esté bloqueó con su espada.

"Jenova era un ente alienígena que cayó del cielo hace miles de años, y los científicos la confundieron con un Cetra."

"¡He dicho que te calles!" una honda de energia fluyó a través de Sephiroth, lo que hizo que nuestro amigo pelirrojo fuera golpeado y lanzado lejos, hacia el suelo, dándose un buen golpe."¡Has agotado mi paciencia!"

"¡Sephiroth!" una voz gritó.

"¿Hmn?"

Cloud habia salido afuera al escuchar ruidos, tambien salieron Nanaki y Tifa.

"Gh-…Cloud no lo ataques…" dijo Genesis mientras se levantaba.

"Te derroté dos veces y podré hacerlo otra vez" Cloud sacó su espada.

"Cloud..me encantaria luchar contra ti..pero eso seria demasiado…predecible. Nos vemos en otra ocasión." Sephiroth estiró su ala y se fue volando , desapareciendo entre las nubes y la noche.

"Esto es increíble" dijo Tifa.

"Genesis,¿Por qué dijiste que no le atacaramos?" exigió saber Cloud.

"….Tu ansia de venganza te ciega totalmente, Cloud" dicho esto, Genesis se fue volando en dirección a la nave de Cid.

* * *

><p><strong>En alguna parte….<strong>

"Nii-san,¿estas bien?" preguntó Loz cuand vió que Sephiroth habia llegado de mal humor.

"…" Simplemente ignoró a Loz y se metió en una habitación.

"Debe de haberle pasado algo" dijo Yazoo, quien estaba cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera.

"Hmn.." Kadaj solo se quedó en silencio, sentado en la silla.

"Oye Yazoo,¿tu crees que ha Weiss le ira bien?"

"No lo sé Loz…deja de preguntarme"

Dentro de la habitación, Sephiroth estaba meditando lo ocurrido, sentado en la cama.

"_Genesis es un ingenuo por haberme dicho esas mentiras sobre Jenova…ella es mi madre…¿no?."_

Recordó lo que Genesis dijo sobre la voz de Aerith.

"_Me pregunto si su voz era tan hermosa como el dice…"_

"_**Hijo, no les hagas caso, solo quieren confundirte…"**_ la voz de Jenova le dijo en su cabeza.

"_Tal vez sea así…pero debo averiguar porque me dijo esas cosas"_

"_**ellos quieren destruirte..."**_

"_acabaré con ellos antes de que lo intenten"_

Al asegurarse de que Jenova ya no estaba observándole, pensó para si mismo.

"_La Cetra….me pregunto si podré escuchar su voz en la ciudad olvidada….si Genesis dijo que su voz es hermosa…es porque es verdad…quizás sea un tonto al pensar en esto…pero no pierdo nada por ir a comprobarlo."_

Dicho y hecho ,Sephiroth se marchó sin decir nada.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado,habia algunos problemas con Balder….<p>

El hecho de que solo con no poder volver a su forma humana ya era algo…

Pero que para colmo por culpa de Kadaj,Loz y Yazoo Balder estuviera viendo a Kadaj en el lugar de Yufffie, y a Weiss en el lguar de Vincent.

Sin embargo, ahroa que estaba dormido gracias a la materia que le habia disparado Vincent,tenian que meditar las cosas.

"Se ha vuelto majareta" Dijo Cid.

"¡Cid!" regañó Yuffie.

"Digo la verdad, sin la protomateria está perdiendo el control muy fácil y se está volviendo demente"

"Debe de ser otra cosa,Balder nunca intentaría hacer daño a Yuffie, eso lo sabemos todos" Sugirió Nanaki."Esto debe haber sido obra de algún enemigo, tal vez Weiss…"

"Pero Balder llamó a Yuffie como Kadaj…" murmuró Reeve."Esto puede deberse a que Kadaj tubo algo que ver…"

"el trío plateado está vivo..genial, lo que nos faltaba por oír" dijo Cid fastidiado."y el hermano mayor de la espada súper larga de paso"

"Bueno, por ahora debemos dejar descansar a Balder y vigilarlo…"dijo Reeve.

"Yo me quedaré" dijo Vincent.

"Yo también" dijo Cid."No quiero que los dos os peleéis cuando se despierte ¬¬"

"Me quedaré en la puerta" dijo Nanaki, saliendo de la habitación.

"Vamos Yuffie" dijo Reeve,saliendo también de allí.

"No hagáis ninguna locura" dijo la ninja al salir de la estancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Vincent\**

"**Bueno, ya podemos matarlo,¿no?"**

"_¿de que hablas,Caos?"_

"**Sabes tan bien como yo que este ser nos causará mas problemas, debemos acabar con él,¿acaso no quieres apartarlo del camino?"**

"_¿Y porque iba a hacer eso,supuestamente?"_

"**Para apartarlo de la niña, sabes que si el sige existiendo jamás podras tenerla cerca…."**

"_Pero-"_

"**Y no me mientas diciendo que no quieres tenerla cerca o que no la aprecias nada…porque ambos sabemos que la amas."**

"_Pero Yuffie no me lo perdonaria….."_

"**Tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero eso ha ocurrido porque TU has dejado que ese patético "Balder" se acerque a ella,¿te imaginas lo que podria pasar si Yuffie deja de estar de tu lado?. ¡Entonces Balder podrá matarte!"**

"_es cierto…"_

"**¡Entonces mátalo!"**

"_Ahora no es el momento para eso…"_

"**Pff….blando" **la voz de Caos se desvaneció en mi mente

Balder seguia dormido, yo estaba con Cerberus en mi mano derecha por si se despertaba de golpe.

Nunca llegaré a comprender porque Yuffie le da tantas oportunidades a este ser para vivir, le ha llegado a perdonar muchas cosas horribles….tal vez…tal vez sea porque ella ha hecho lo mismo conmigo…me ha perdonado siempre que hago cosas horribles…y está a mi lado siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>En la ciudad olvidada mientras tanto….<strong>

"_Aun no la he escuchado..tal vez deba ir al agua donde aun esta su cuerpo intanco"_

Dicho y hecho, nuestro guerrero malvado se lanzó al agua hasta el fondo.

"_Alli está…aun sigue intacta.."_

El cuerpo de Aerith seguia tumbada sobre el suelo del fondo, su pelo suelto flotaba en el agua y su piel seguia como el primer dia, como si todavía estuviera viva.

"_¿Qué pasará si la toco?"_

Sephiroth estiró el brazo para tocar el rostro de Aeris, pero una luz le cegó por completo en ese instante.

De pronto una voz se empezó a escuchar.

"_**¿Por qué….porque lo hiciste?"**_

"_¿Cetra, eres tu?"_

La figura de aerith se levantó, flotando en el agua.

"_**Pudiste haber cambiado…"**_

"_No entiendo nada…"_

"_**Nunca supiste toda la verdad…."**_

"_¿Qué….que verdad?. No juegues conmigo, se que te maté porque eras un obstáculo en mi camino"_

"_**¿estas seguro de que fuiste tu…o Jenova, Sephiroth?" **_dijo la voz dulce de Aeris_**.**_

Se quedó pensando un instante.

"…_.No lo sé…no lo recuerdo" _Dijo el.

"_**todo fue un error..déjame mostrártelo"**_ el cuerpo de la cetra estiró el brazo hacia el, empezando a abrir los ojos.

"_Pretendes engañarme"_

"_**Los muertos no podemos mentir, Sephiroth…" **_

El simplemente estiró el brazo y cogió la mano de Aeris, la luz les rodeó por completo, llevándole a algún lugar.

* * *

><p>Siento que sea tan corto, pero así les dejaré intrigados :-3.<p>

El próximo capítulo se centrará en el "pequeño viaje" de Sephiroth con Aerith para comprender muchas cosas sobre la verdad que nunca supo.

Yuffie: y tambien sabremos lo que Weiss tramará.

Weiss: Muajajaj! :3

Vincent: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios.


End file.
